Two lost souls Eternal Love
by Princess Darker
Summary: Ambientada en 1918, la época del Edward humano, Isabella Swan y Edward Masen se enamorarán a pesar de sus rivalidades. Una historia donde se verá que lo más importante no es la condición, si no las personas que se aman.
1. Presentación

¡Buenas!

Antes que nada, vamos a dejar **los puntos clave** sobre la historia y sobre mí :)

-**Es un Edward/Bella**. En la historia, Edward tiene 19 años y Bella 17. Al menos empiezan con esos años. Luego irán creciendo a lo largo del fic.

-A mí **la copia** me da igual, es un fic para pasar el rato, la idea no es mía (lo de ambientarla en la época de Edward humano) y podéis hacer lo que os plazca. Eso si, como vea el copiar y pegar la bronca la sé montar muy bien, de diez. Así que por favor, si alguien quiere copiar, que lo haga con disimulo y que se note lo menos posible ;)

-Sobre **los lectores sombra**. Qué se le va a hacer, no puedo obligaros a comentar, pero por favor, si os gusta la historia o incluso, si no os gusta, dejar algún comentario, tanto bueno como malo. Hasta con un "yo leo" me quedo satisfecha, para los que les da pareza teclear.

-**Las críticas**... umm... me encanta que me corrijan los fallos y me hagan ver distintos puntos de vista. Si corregís os lo agradecería, eso si, si es una crítica "a saco" siempre con respecto, que hay a ciertos usuarios que en cuanto se les da carta blanca empiezan a soltar una parrafada de tonterías y muchas veces se les va la lengua.

-Esta historia, como indica el título, es **no recomendada para menores de 18 años**, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Pues que no es recomendable para menores. Eso, por supuesto, no impide que gente de distintas edades puedan leerla. Esto es como una película. Dependiendo tu capacidad emocional y de comprensión podrás leerla o no, todo depende de la personalidad de cada persona.

Yo misma soy menor de edad, pero las normas son las normas y luego no quiero broncas porque hay alguna escena un poco fuerte de más o el sexo demasiado explícito. Yo avisé, y el que avisa, no es traidor.

Aún así, y como sé que hay gente que se queja igual en cada actualización que haya alguna escena desagradable o sexo muy explícito lo avisaré por si acaso, ¿entendido?

Luego no quiero quejas.

-**El fic es de la época** de cuando Edward era humano. Está **entre 1918 y 1921**. Habrá situaciones que serán reales, que han ocurrido. Ya las iré avisando a lo largo del fic.

-**Soy ANTI-JACOB**. Que quede claro. No seré buena con este personaje, en absoluto. Si hay alguna PRO-JACOB que no puede evitar dar guerra en el fic defendiendo su personaje por favor que no entre, en serio. Aquí no quiero ni guerras ni conflictos. Estoy aquí para pasar el rato.

-**Aparecerán** los demás** Cullen**, alguno humano y otro vampiro. **Si, esta historia es fantástica**, los vampiros existen, y los monstruos, también.

Y nada más, creo. Ya está todo :)

Disfruten de la historia.


	2. Prefacio

**PREFACIO  
**

-Edward...-murmuré, sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a irse de mi cuerpo con demasiada rapidez. La herida, que a simple vista yo había dicho que era pequeña, parecía ser bastante más problemática de lo que daba a entender a primera vista.

-Mi amor... ¿me olles?-me centré en el rostro de Edward, roto por el dolor y por la pena. Se iba desdibujando lentamente... sus facciones se iban apagando y desvaneciendo...

-Si...-mi voz era pastosa, y cada vez me costaba más mover la lengua para articular las palabras, pero intenté mostrarme lo más segura posible.

Mi ángel no debería estar triste.

-Te quiero... te quiero más que a nada en este mundo...-dos lágrimas recorrieron mis palidísimas mejillas.-Sé que te parecerá cursi-añadí,-pero es lo que pienso...-tosí, y varias gotas de sangre salieron por mi garganta.

¿Cómo una sola herida de bala podía hacer tanto daño en mi organismo?

Miré a mi alrededor, que se iba oscureciendo cada vez más.

Se veía un cielo encapotado, y también se podía ver la fina lluvia que caía, aunque yo no pudiera notarla. Edward me cobijaba de cualquier cosa que no fuera él.

Miré mi vestido que había elegido especialmente para Edward, que sabía que le encantaba. Ahora estaba arrugado y mojado.

El color rojo sangre de mi vestido se confundía con el propio color de mi sangre, haciendo la tela más oscura con un olor extraño y, en cierto modo, nauseabundo.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación si hace un par de horas estaba felizmente en cama con mi recién esposo? ¿Cómo se había podido torcer de aquella manera?

-Te quiero... eres la persona más increíble que existe en todo el mundo...-dos lágrimas, puras como dos diamantes rodaron por sus mejillas.

Me sorprendí. Nunca lo había visto llorar. Ni siquiera cuando sus padres fueron ingresados en el hospital.

-Es.. estás llorando-levanté mi mano pesadamente, intentando borrar esas marcas, que hacían de mi explendoroso ángel de la guarda un ángel caído, no por ello menos hermoso.

-Tú eres lo más importante que tengo... estas lágrimas son todas tuyas... y mereces muchas más... por favor... oh Bella-sollozó, apretando los dientes-por favor no me dejes... siempre estaríamos juntos... ¿lo recuerdas?-me abrazó y me embolvió en su chaqueta, apretándome contra su caliente cuerpo, sintiéndome mejor.

-Siempre estaré contigo... siempre...-lo último que escuché antes de que todo se pusiera negro, fuera la voz del Doctor Cullen y su mujer, que nos llamaban, preocupados.


	3. ¿Una fiesta inocente?

**1º CAPÍTULO**

-Bella, haz el favor de cambiarte, por Dios-mi madre, por supuesto, ya empezaba a regañarme nada más entrar en el comedor.-¿Cómo se te ocurre bajar en pijama?-exclamó, escandalizada.-¡Menos mal que no tenemos ninguna vistita!

-Déjala, Reneé, querida...-la insoportable voz de Phil me llegó desde el otro extremo de la mesa, situado en la cabecera.-Tú sigue comiendo, que se encargen las mucamas de ese trabajo...-dirijió su mirada lasciva a mi cuerpo, traspasando con la mirada mi semitransparente camisón.-Y tú, vete a vestirte, que hoy por la noche tenemos una cena muy importante con los Stanley... va a estar allí mucha gente, así que te agradecería que empezaras a arreglarte ahora. Que te lleven la comida a tu habitación. A las ocho te quiero bien guapa y arreglada. Son las tres de la tarde, yo que tú iría apurando.

Bonito despertar.

Pero, por desgracia, eran los comentarios que solía recibir casi siempre de mi _queridísima_ famlia... esa era mi vida. Aburrida y repetitiva.

-Nani... ¿puedes prepararme un baño caliente, por favor?-pedí amablemente a la criada, mientras subía las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

Lo bueno de ser rica, es que tenías un baño privado para tí sola, sin tener que compartirlo con nadie de tu desagradable familia.

-En seguida señorita.

Nada más entrar en mi habitación, vi como las mucamas estaban terminando de hacer la enorme cama de matrimonio con cortinas que tenía en mi habitación para mí sola.

Reneé deseaba que algún día esa cama estuviera ocupada por alguien más. Después de haberme casado, por supuesto.

Me senté en el tocador mientras el espejo me devolvía mi imagen.

No es que fuera muy fea, la verdad. Pero había rasgos indispensables para ser hermosa que yo no tenía.

El pelo lo tenía rizado y, con un poco de disciplina y un par de tenazas al rojo vivo, se podía llegar a tener unos bucles más que decentes.

Mi cara tenía rasgos afilados, algo que, en la alta sociedad, era mejor tener redondeados.

La piel de mi cara (y la del resto del cuerpo) era tan blanca como el marfil. Un punto a mi favor. Hay gente que tiene que estar mucho tiempo repartiéndose molestos polvos blancos por todo el cuerpo, algo que a mí no me hacía falta.

Desgraciadamente, mi cuerpo, era demasiado delgado para entrar en los canones reglamentarios de la belleza actual. Tenía curvas, pero desde luego, no eran las suficientes.

Mis pechos tenían que ser más grandes, porque al parecer, en esta época lo que contaba era tener carnes. No muchas, pero las suficientes.

Algo que desde luego, no tenía. Soy una persona bastante delgaducha.

-Señorita,-Nani me llamó, inclinando la cabeza. No soportaba que hiciera eso, pero era imposible contradecirla.-El baño está preparado.

Con un suspiro me empecé a sacar la ropa mientras las dos criadas restantes se retiraban, a escepción de Nani, que tenía que recoger mi ropa para echarla a lavar.

Me metí en la tina, que estaba muy caliente, como a mí me gustaba. No había cosa más agradable que tomarse un baño caliente por la mañana.

Tímidamente Nani se acercó, cogió el camisón y la cinta del pelo y se escabulló por la puerta del baño echando las prendas a lavar.

Volvió al cabo de unos minutos, con sales de baño y más productos para el pelo.

Me precocupé. Cuando eso pasaba, es que había un acontencimiento importante. Y desde luego, una fiesta organizada por nuestros vecinos no me parecía un acto importantísimo. Para nada.

-Nani, ¿para qué tanta preparación?-pregunté. Los criados, aunque no formaran parte de la escalofriante red de la alta sociedad, eran, posiblemente, los más enterados en cuanto a los chismes de sus jefes.

-Yo...-tartamudeó, bajando la mirada.-Yo no sé señorita, el señor solo me dió órdenes.

Pobre, se le daba muy mal mentir... aunque no la culpaba. Una mentira, por muy pequeña que fuese, podría super su despido y la pérdida del escaso sueldo que cobraba.

-Venga Nani-la tuteé.-Sabes que yo no digo nada.

Ella me miró, insegura. No se lo que se le pasó por la cabeza... pero se fue corriendo del baño, sin cerrarla, para volver a los dos minutos con una carta de los Stanley en la mano.

Abrí la carta con manos temblorosas. No muy segura de saber querer que ponía allí.

Miré a Nani, que se retorcía el bajo del vestido, nerviosa. Mientras desviaba la vista una y otra vez hacia la puerta, temerosa de que mi madre o mi padrastro entrara.

Se había arriesgado por mí, y yo no iba a hacer que lo pasara mal en vano.

Desdoblé la carta y empecé a leer.

_Querida Reneé:_

_Te mando esta carta por medio de mi criado porque, me temo, mi tiempo es muy limitado. Si le sumamos a los preparativos que faltan para la fiesta... apenas puedo salir de casa._

_Quería decirte que esta fiesta, en realidad, tiene una segunda finalidad. Y es encontrarle marido para mi hija._

_Que mi niña tontea con muchos, pero no se compromete con ninguno._

_Supongo que tu también querrás que tu hija consiga marido... sinceramente, yo creo que ya va siendo hora... y con el tema este de la guerra... cada vez se pone más difícil encontrar un prometido para nuestras queridísimas primogénitas. Los soldados jefes cada vez se llevan a más jóvenes a la guerra..._

_A este paso no nos va a quedar ninguno soltero para juntar con nuestras hijas._

_Bueno, perdona mi brusco cambio de tema, querida._

_Quería decirte que, aprovechando esta fiesta, he invitado a las familias que tienen uno o varios hijos solteros... a ver si consigo que mi alocada niña tenga, por fin, un anillo en su dedo anular._

_Te aviso a ti también. Que tu hija se ponga lo más guapa posible para conseguir un buen marido... no digo que tu hija no sea guapa, pero como bien sabes, no es lo que se dice precisamente una "mujer agraciada"._

_Las mujeres delgadas aunque gustan en un primer momento, a l poco tiempo ya no._

_A los buenos hombres le gustan las mujeres con carnes. No muchas, pero las suficientes. Y tu hija, me temo, le falta de eso._

_Aunque no te preocupes, ya verás como alguien se fijará en Isabella... siempre hay algú chico... "especial" que se fija en los que menos destacan..._

_Me despido con las mejores intenciones,_

_Jessica Marissa Stanley_

Arrugué la carta, y a punto estuve de romperla en mil trozos y esparcirlos por el ancho jardín de la casa.

¿Cómo podía ser tan ruin mi madre? ¿Que había hecho yo para merecer esto?

-Señorita-suplicó.-No estropee la carta que tiene que estar otra vez en el cuarto de la señora, por Dios se lo suplico. Podrían despedirme.

Volví a la realidad para ver a una pobre chica asustada y a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Si... lo siento Nani. Plánchala y vuelve a ponerla. No te preocupes, si mi madre pregunta, fui yo quien cogí la carta de su cuarto. Tranquila.

-Muchas gracias señorita.-Hizo una reverencia, cogió la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo, a salvo del agua y de cualquier mirada indiscreta.

Cogió varios tarritos con jabones y sales aromáticas para echar en el baño. Los echó al agua y apenas un minuto después, un mar de espuma tapaba cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, y todo el cuarto de baño se empezaba a llenar de un exótico y agradable olor a lavanda y fresas.

Una mezcla muy agradable.

El pelo nos llevó más tiempo. La pobre mujer tuvo que echar varios frascos de cosas que ni siquiera sabía de que estaban hechas para poder alisar mi caótico pelo.

Tuve que aguantar varios tirones y soportar masajes capilares tan fuertes que a punto estuve de mandar todo al traste e irme a dar un paseo.

Echarse tanta cosa en el pelo no debía de ser bueno.

Finalmente, salí de la tina, con los dedos arrugados y la cabeza dándome vueltas.

Nani me colocó el albornoz de suave satén mientras me guiaba hasta mi dormitorio, para poder peinarme a su gusto en el tocador.

A través del espejo, vi como Nani daba forma a mi pelo. Tenía el pelo rizo natural, pero aún así, los tirabuzones perfectos tardan bastante en conseguirse, por lo que también tuve que soportar quemaduras y algún que otro pellizco en el cuero cabelludo.

El resultado quedó en una melena larga y espesa, recogida en una media cola donde se hacía notar un aire despreocupado sin dejar de ser elgante.

-¿Le gusta, señorita?-preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Claro Nani, me encanta-sonreí-has hecho un muy buen trabajo. Mis felicitaciones.

-Gra-gracias-sonrió, agradecida. La pobre parecía haberse sacado un gran peso de encima. Me pregunté como eran sus antiguos señores para que con cualquier fallito insignificante se echara a temblar.

Pobre mujer. No me cansaba de decirlo.

-Nani... ¿y el vestido?-pregunté, al ver que terminaba de adornar mi peinado con brillantes.

-Pues...-dudó, temblando ligeramente.-Será mejor que coma algo y luego se lo enseño... es...-bajó la mirada, sonrojada.-Bueno... ya lo verá.

No me gustó su reacción. El vestido tenía que tener algo para que le diera tanta cosa enseñarlo...

Sin embargo, intenté mostrarme indiferente a su respuesta y me encogí de hombros. Le pedí que me trajera la comida y, mientras comía, ella se retiró para buscar el vestido.

Ya eran más de las cuatro de la tarde.

Me miré al espejo una vez más, viendo el rostro que poco se parecía al de horas antes.

Este, a pesar de ser hermoso, mostraba un extraño deje de superficialidad, como si fuera una cáscara vacía. En cambio el otro, mostraba como era yo realmente.

Pura... pero simple.

Me exasperé más que de costumbre.

¿Quién iba a querer pasar toda la vida conmigo? ¿Había alguien ciego, o lo suficientemente tonto como para querer estar con una persona... como yo?

Me daba cuenta de que era culpa mía. No era fea, pero tampoco era hermosa. Me faltaban las carnes necesarias para entrar en el grupo de las chicas guapas y deseadas.

Quitando el físico, estaba también mi personalidad.

Un hombre buscaba una mujer obediente, sumisa, educada y elegante.

Yo podía ser muy educada, y suficientemente elegante; pero desde luego, no era obediente, y mucho menos, sumisa. Me suicidaría antes que acatar las normas de mi marido.

Ya se que en los tiempos que corren eso no era normal, que una mujer tendría que quedar en casa, cuidando a los niños a la espera de que el marido viniera de trabajar.

Yo no era de esas. Yo quería estudiar, sacar adelante una carrera, y poder ejercer algún título.

También era muy importante que no diera el coñazo cuando uno se pasaba toda la noche fuera de casa, o cuando tenía alguna mancha de carmín en el cuello de la camisa.

Es decir, que no fuera celosa ni posesiva.

Yo no era celosa, y mucho menos posesiva.

Pero algo que no toleraba era la mentira y la desigualdad.

¿Por qué un hombre podía tener las amantes que quisiera y una mujer, con solo una insinuación, ya se le acusaba de adulterio?

Era algo que nunca entendería y que nunca, jamás, aceptaría.

Aunque lo realmente preocupante era la cosa más buscada en las mujeres.

La esposa perfecta tenía que dar hijos. Muchos hijos.

Y desde luego, yo no pensaba dar ninguno.

No me sentía preparada para tener ningún niño, cuidar de él... enseñarle...

Apenas si podía cuidar de mí y la gente esperaba que cuidara de varios niños pequeños? ¿En donde tienen la cordura si es que la tienen?

No, si tuviera un hijo sería más adelante, y desde luego, no mientras no me sintiera preparada. Algo que, al noventa y nueve de lo hombres, no le agradaba.

La mujer, normalmente, quedaba embarazada cuando la luna de miel.

Horrible.

-Señorita-la voz de Nani me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, mientras cerraba la puerta y abría la caja donde, supuse, estaría guardado el vestido.

Pero cuando Nani lo sacó, deseé por un momento que la tierra me tragase.

No es que no fuera bonito, en realidad, era precioso.

El único problema que tenía aquel vestido, era que no insinuaba, si no que enseñaba.

Era de un color azul oscuro.

No tenía parte de arriba. Lo único que había era un extraño corsé exterior. Azul con extraños adornos en blanco, que daban la impresión de ser extrañas ramas y rosas entrelazadas. Al mirarlo con más atención, supe que no era blanco, si no transparente, que dejaba ver gran parte de un costado y un poco por arriba del pecho.

La falda daba la impresión de que caía a capas, con un corte de lado que dejaba ver perfectamente media pierna por encima de la rodilla.

No pensaba ponerme eso ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

-¡Señorita!-casi me suplicó mientras salía vestida únicamente con la bata.-¡No puede salir así, señorita!-siguió gritando hasta que me paré en mitad de las esacaleras, paralizada.

¿Quién no me había dicho que los ángeles no existían?

Porque desde luego, el hombre que tenía delante rayaba la perfección. ¡Y como la rayaba!

De frente, a escasos dos metros de mí, al piel de la escalera, estaba el hombre más perfecto que había visto en toda mi vida.

No debía de pasar de los veintitrés, era alto, musculoso, pálido, de ojos dorados a juego con su pelo.

Era un hombre extremadamente pálido. Más pálida que yo, que soy albina. Ni con polvos era capaz de llegar a su extrema palidez.

¿Estaría enfermo?

Me empecé a poner nerviosa. Estaba medio desnuda delante del hombre más guapo que había visto.

¿Por que estas cosas me tenían que pasar a mí?

-Ehh...-me tapé un poco más con la bata y me sonrojé como una tonta.-Ho...hola.-Me acerqué lentamente a él, bajando las escaleras con cuidado. Era bastante alto. Medía por lo menos 1´85.

-Buenos días, señorita-saludó, cogiéndome delicadamente la mano y posar sus helados labios contra mi piel ardiente.

Sin embargo, no me sorprendió su fría temperatura, tanto de las manos como de los labios, si no la voz de arcangel que poseía. Demasiado hermosa para ser humana.

-Yo.... emm... yo... usted... ¿qu-quién es?-intenté mostrarme lo más amable posible, pero no funcionó. No todos los días encontrabas a un ángel en el hall de tu casa.

-Soy Carlise Cullen-murmuró, con voz sedosa e irresistible.-El médico de su madre, últimamente sufre unas jaquecas bastante desagradables...-me miró, suspicaz.-Aunque eso usted ya lo sabe, por supuesto.

No le contesté.

¿Mi madre sufría jaquecas?

Era la primera noticia que tenía; y no me extrañaría que en realidad no las tuviera y las fingiera. Con ese médico... ¿como alguien no va ponerse sano?

Sin embargo, me dió mucha rabia que mi madre mintiera para ligarse al joven doctor... al [i]atractivo[/i] y joven doctor...

-¡Carlise!-la voz chillona de mi madre se escuchó desde el salón. Reprimí un suspiro.- Te has olvidado el aparatito este...-se pasó la lengua por los labios con coquetería mientras cogía con los dedos el etereoscopio.-Y...-sus ojos se posaron en mí, horrorizados.-¡Isabella! ¡Cielo santo! ¿Se puede saber que haces desnuda delante de este importante médico?

-Fue culpa mía-dijo el doctor antes de que pudiera decir nada.-La encantadora señorita estaba llamándola desde su habitación. Salí del salón a ver quién la llamaba y me encontré con su hija.-Sonrió de manera deslumbrante, dejándonas a las dos momentaneamente deslumbradas.-Un pequeño fallo. Olvidaba lo que me había dicho de su hija

y la preparación para esa fiesta... por cierto, espero encontrarlas.

-A ella quizá si, pero a mí, desde luego que no. Que vaya en busca de amantes ella solita-murmuré bajito. Aunque al parecer, el médico lo oyó, porque se rió entre dientes mirándome.

-Isabella, prepárate. Dentro de una hora nos vamos.-Me urgió mientras me taladraba con la mirada.-Nada de quejarse del vestido, que me ha costado una fortuna.

Sin una palabra más, fui directita a mi cuarto, donde Nani me esperaba, nerviosa.

-Señorita, menudo susto me ha dado... ¡le juro que no sabía que había un señor en el vestíbulo!-suplicó ella inclinándose.-¡Le juro que si lo supiera yo...!

-Tranquila Nani... no te preocupes, tú no has hecho nada malo. Tranquilízate.

-Si señorita.

Se fue en busca del vestido que había dejado tendido en la cama, estirado para poder verlo en todo su esplendor.

Con un suspiro me quité la bata para poder ponerme el dichoso vestido.

Algo que hasta la más barata de las prostitutas tendría vergüenza de poner en una gala como aquella.

Me miré al espejo, sin reconocerme.

Aunque no fuera de muy buena educación... la verdad es que no me quedaba tan mal.

El estrechado corsé me hacía levantar mucho más que los otros que tenía en el armario. El dibujo entrelazado dejaba ver parte de mi pecho izquierdo y otra buena parte del derecho.

Sin embargo, no quedaba mal. Todo lo contrario.

La falda volaba cada vez que efectuaba un paso de baile yo sola, imaginándome un prototipo de príncipe azul... uno que seguramente no vería nunca.

El tajo que había en la falta dejaba ver la pierna de una manera poco decorosa... y demasiado insinuante.

¿Como sería capaz de mirar a un tío a la cara si iba medio desnuda? ¿Cómo podría aguantar el dilubio de críticas y cuchicheos que tendría que soportar sobre lo que enseñaba con ese maldito vestido?

-¡Isabella!-chilló mi madre desde el vestíbulo.-¡Media hora!

Suspiré sonoramente mientras me sentaba en el tocador y dejaba que Nani me diera los últimos retoques de maquillaje.

Miré a Nani. Apenas tenía veinticinco años, era bajita, pero tenía una piel blanca y un pelo rubio espectacular.

¿Y sus ojos?

Eran grises, unos ojos grises muy bonitos.

Seguramente era mucho más guapa que yo, y encontraría marido en un segundo... si estuviera en mi lugar.

¿Que pasaría si a Nani la pusiésemos mis ropas y mi peinado en vez del uniforme y el moño?

Cuando Nani terminó me fijé en la imagen que el espejo me devolvía.

Guapa, bonita.

No podía evitar compararme con esas muñecas de porcelana que tenía cuando era pequeña. Hermosas y elegantes por fuera, frías y huecas por dentro.

¿Había algo más triste que eso?


	4. Emmet McCarty

**2º Capítulo: Emmett McCarty**

-Venga mujer, no pongas esas cara-sonrió mientras miraba el paisaje.- ¿Qué hay más agradable que ir a una fiesta

para encontrar pretendientes?-se acarició la mejilla-era el hobbie preferido cuando tenía tu edad... y me fue muy bien.

Rodé los ojos mientras me preguntaba que demonios había heredado de mi madre.

-¡Mira!-casi chilló.-Ahí está la casa de los Stanley...-soltó un bufido.-¿Y a eso lo llaman cesped?-preguntó, indignada.-Que horror.

Renée siguió desproticando mientras Phil le daba la razón, casi gritando.

Di gracias a Dios cuando aparcamos y salimos del coche. El aire limpio me despejó la mente. A pesar de que tenía frío por culpa de mi dichosa vestimenta, me sentía mucho mejor.

Miré con cuidado a ambos lados y cuando mi madre estaba a punto de romperse la mano por las enérgicas sacudidas que estaba dando para que me acercara, abrieron la puerta.

Caminé rapidamente hacia donde estaba mi madre y el mayordomo recogió nuestros abrigos para indicarnos que entrásemos en el comedor.

Éramos los últimos.

El comedor era grande y ostentoso. Había una pesa larga y grande donde estaban sentadas diez personas charlando animadamente.

Los cubiertos eran de plata y la decoración refinada.

Por muy idiotas y superficiales que fuesen los Stanley, había que admitir que tenían un buen gusto.

-Bueno-la señora Stanley estaba embutida en un traje que marcaba todas sus curvas y algun que otro michelín de más.-Ahora que estamos todos me gustaría maravillar su paladar con la exqusita comida que he preparado.-Su boca mostró una hilera de dientes blancos.-Espero que les guste.

Nosotros nos sentamos rapidamente en los sitios que quedaban libres, al lado de los dueños de la casa.

Así nos sentábamos. En la cabecera el señor Stanley, seguido de mi padre y algunos más. En el otro extremo estaba la señora Stanley con mi madre y las cotillas de turno. A mi me tocó sentarme por esa zona, junto con más gente de mi edad, al lado de un chico guapo pero que debía coger complejo de armario.

Era enorme.

Todo el mundo empezó a comer. Jessica estaba sentada al lado de Mike Newton, acompañado de otros dos que no conocía.

Yo me sentaba enfrente de Jessica, al lado tenía a Ángela Webber y al hombretón que no hablaba con nadie. Miraba a su plato distraídamente mientras se removía inquieto.

Ese traje, a pesar de sentarle a las mil maravillas, no parecía sele muy cómodo.

-Isabella-sonrió Jessica-¿Conoces a Mike Newton?-sonrió mirando lascivamente a su compañero, el cual parecía aburrido.

-Mike Newton-cité, acordándome de que solíamos vernos cuando nuestros padres hablaban.-Yo le conozco.

-Así es-admitió, para gran disgusto de Jessica. El muy cerdo no paraba de mirarme el escote.-Vaya, señorita Swan, la encuentro muy hermosa esta noche...

Yo me revolví inquieta mientras Lauren (una de las estúpidas amigas de Jessica) no paraba de reírse entre dientes. Menuda idiota.

-¿Conoces a Emmet McCarty?-preguntó señalándome al joven armario. El pobre levantó la cabeza confundido mientras intentaba buscar una posición cómoda con el traje.

-Lo cierto es que no-admití sonrojándome.

-Es nuevo, acaban de adoptarle-lo dijo con tanta malicia que no me extrañaría nada si de repente le saliera una lengua bifrida.-El pobre no se ha acostumbrado todavía a la vida de lujo. Venía de los barrios pobres.

-Ey,-dijo el aludido,-estoy aquí. Yo no soy quien para decirle nada, pero desde luego, se merecía una buena bofetada, por engreída y maleducada.

La madre, que estaba al lado se giró hacia él y le dió un golpe por debajo de la mesa.

Suerte que no sabía a quién había dirigido las palabras, si no se hubiera ganado más que un simple golpe por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Ah, te molesta que haya acertado, señorito McCarty?-Lauren se unió a la conversación, casi relamiéndose de gusto.-Por lo que tengo entendido su madre no podía ni darle de comer... murió de tuberculosis o algo así, ¿no?-Emmet apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

Se creían muy valientes, a ver que tal les

-Fue a hablar-solté, de pronto, dispuesta a defenderlo.-Si no me equivoco, señorita Lauren, ¿no habían tenido sus padres problemas económicos el pasado año?-Emmet me miró confundido.-Creo que fue problema con el juego o algo así... aunque la gente decía que se debía más bien al continuo ingreso en los prostíbulos.-Cuando lo dije, me sentí muy bien y disfruté de cada mueca de odio que esta me mandaba.

Ahora entendía lo bien que sentían ellas al criticar a alguien, aunque con la pequeña diferencia que yo lo decía para poner en su lugar a alguien. Ellas lo decían por el simple hecho de fastidiar.

A partir de ahí la comida transcurrió en silencio. Los únicos que hablaban eran los adultos y Jessica y Lauren, que seguramente estarían criticándome hasta quedarse sin más que decir, pero me daba igual.

Miré de reojo a Emmet. Al igual que yo, apenas había tocado la comida del plato. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente empañados. Supe que lo que Lauren y Jessica habían dicho le había herido, y mucho.

Me sentí muy mal por el pobre Emmet. Aunque apenas le concocía, sentí lástima por él y un odio mayor por esas dos arpías que no tenían ningún sentido del honor y la decencia.

Volví a mirarle con disimulo, intentando (más bien rezando) que no se diera cuenta de mi mirada evaluadora.

Como ya había observado antes, Emmet no pintada nada allí. Me recordaba a esos chicos sonrientes que andaban por la calle intentando seducir a las chicas.

No eran ricos ni tampoco lo necesitaban, labia y una sonrisa blanca y deslumbrante. Con eso llegaba.

Emmet me recordaba a esos chicos que a veces veía por la ventana llevando a pasear a sus novias, regalándole bombones, margaritas y haciendo el tonto por la calle con tal de hacerla reír cuando alguien está triste.

¿Por qué la madre lo mandaba estar aquí aún a sabiendas de que nunca encajaría?

-Bueno, jóvenes-El padre de Jessica llamó nuestra atención.-Como veo que han terminado pueden irse, así nos dejan a los mayores hablar de cosas importantes y de adultos.-Me molestó de sobremanera que nos tratara como a niños de cinco años que se morían de ganas de salir de la mesa.

Mike, Jessica, Lauren y Tyler (si mi memoria no me fallaba) se fueron pitando al jardín, donde seguramente montarían una orgía o simplemente empezarían a cotillear sobre alguno de la sala; no me extrañaría nada que Emmet y yo fuésemos la diana del juego.

-¿Quieres salir?-preguntó Emmet con timidez. Me pregunté si quizás me había equivocado y Emmet solo era de los granduñones que por dentro eran cachos de pan.

-Claro, así me despejo un poco-le lancé una mirada mal disimulada a los padres.-Empieza a haber mucho veneno de serpiente por aquí.

Se rió entre dientes comprendiendo a qué me refería pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a cogerme del brazo con delicadeza y a llevarme a la parte trasera del jardín, donde seguramente podríamos hablar sin que los pesados de Mike y Jessica viniesen a molestar.

-Gracias por ayudarme en la mesa-su voz, antes educada y contenida se transformó sorprendentemente. Tenía un toque resultón y algo macarra mezclado con acento Europeo.

-De... de nada.-Murmuré, sin saber muy bien qué decirle o como comportarme con él, estaba claro que no era como Mike.

-Bueno cariño-me sorprendió las confianzas que había tomado conmigo, no dije nada, sin embargo.-Creí que era el único con cerebro en la cabeza-sonrió, mirándome.-Veo que me he equivocado.

Me sentí incapaz de darle una respuesta satisfactoria. Se quitó la chaqueta con desagana y la tiró al suelo junto con la pajarita. Desabrochó los tres primeros botones de la camisa blanca mientras se arremangaba las mangas y arrugaba los pantalones para quedar más cómodo.

-Bueno, cuéntame-se tumbó en el suelo cuan largo era con los brazos cruzados en la nuca.-¿Que hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?

-Mis padres-murmuré sin mucho entusiasmo.-Creen que no hay nada mejor que las fiestas para conseguir un buen pretendiente con el cual casarme.

-No te veo en un altar-murmuró, como si me conociese de toda la vida.-¿Por qué no te tumbas conmigo?-preguntó con aire inocente.-Te aseguro que no intentaré violarte ni mucho menos pervertir tu virginal mente con mi presencia.

Me sonrojé indevidamente mientras me sentaba en el suelo de malas maneras, a su lado.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo soy virgen, osezno endemoniado?-pregunté para picarle. Él tenía razón, por supuesto. Yo era virgen hasta la médula.

-Oso, no osezno-protestó herido en su orgullo.-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, claro, pero... ¿que pasaría si pusiese mi mano aquí?-alzó una mano rápidamente para agarrar con suavidad uno de mis pechos.

-¡Pero que haces, pedazo de pervertido!-chillé escandalizada, apartando su mano de un manotazo. Mi rostro se coloreó de un intenso color magenta mientras él se moría de la risa.

-¿Ves?-sonrió satisfecho, cuando hubo parado de mofarse a mi costa-una chica que se ha tirado a un tío, quizás me pegaría, pero desde luego, no reaccionaría como has reaccionado tú-se burló-hasta una niña chillaría menos.

-Vale, vale-protesté mientras sentía mitigarse el enfado.-No dudaré otra vez de tus dotes adivinatorios.-Le miré de reojo-además, yo creo que seguiré virgen hasta el matrimonio-suspiré derrotada-o sea, hasta que me muera.

-¿No vas a casarte?-no lo dijo de la manera escandalizada que todo el mundo empleaba cuando le confesaba mis futuros planes. Me gustó.-Pues cariño, perdóname que te lo diga pero una mujer soltera no hace mucho en este mundo, y menos con una talla de pecho como la tuya-hizo un mohín.-¿Ochenta y cinco, noventa, quizás?-negó con la cabeza.

Sentí burbujear en mi interior, como un volcán a punto de explotar.

-¡USO UNA NOVENTA Y CINCO, IDIOTA!-chillé, pegándole tan fuerte que nos hizo rodar por la pequeña ladera del jardín. Mi vestido de prostituta al desastre.

Me sorprendió que Emmet no se asustara, si no todo lo contrario. En medio de la caída, mientras rodábamos, sentí como se retorcía de la risa hasta que llego tres metros más abajo, donde ya no había pendiente por la que rodar. Aún así, seguía riéndose como un condenado.

-No se de que te ries-me levanté y sacudí mi vestido con frialdad.-Que tú estés acostumbrado a dos melones del mercado no es culpa mía,-levanté la barbilla con orgullo-no me siento acomplejada-mentí con naturalidad. La verdad es que una noventa y cinco no me ayudaba mucho. Estaba demasiado delgada y tenía pocas curvas, el pecho lo único que hacía era darme volumen por arriba, pero por abajo...

-Era broma Isabella-se rió entre dientes.-Y estoy acostumbrado a las sandías de mi ciudad natal-hizo un gesto obsceno e indecoroso-no te imaginas lo que cuesta apretarlas.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien!-protesté, escandalizada.

Aquel tío era un auténtico salido.


	5. Pesadilla

**3º Capítulo: Pesadilla**

-No te he visto con Mike-protestó mi madre mientras miraba por la ventana, aburrida.-Creí haberte dicho de que Mike era un perfecto partido.

-Si,-le di la razón,-pero no es un perfecto partido, es un perfecto gilipollas.-Pocas veces decía palabrotas, pero esta vez no pude evitarlo.

-¡Isabella!-protestó Phil, mientras intentaba mantener el control del volante.-¡Eres una mujer, no puedes decir esas cosas!

-Que tu seas un machista y mi madre una estupenda lame suelas no significa que yo también.-Como me esperaba, el sonoro golpe en la mejilla no se hizo esperar. Reneé me dejó la mejilla roja.

-No voy a permitir que una mocosa me insulte, ¿está claro?-protestó, malhumorada. Para las únicas veces que hacía el papel de madre era para eso. "Enseñarme" a base de bofetones.-Pide perdón.

-Perdón-gruñí entre dientes, aunque no lo sintiera en absoluto.

Mi conversación con Emmet, desde luego, había dejado mi educación por los suelos.

Después de rodar por la pequeña pendiente del jardín empezamos a discutir el tamaño de los pechos, de quién sabía más sobre ellos. Yo alegaba que era mujer, pero él decía que había visto pechos por todas partes desde que nació. Se había criado en una familia con tres hermanas mayores, y dijo que compartía cuarto con una. Que mentiroso, compartirían cuando eran pequeños, pero no de mayores.

El incesto estaba muy mal visto, tanto en la alta sociedad como en la baja. Era, según las palabras del párroco de la iglesia, una aberración. Las madres alejaban a dos adolescentes aunque estos fuesen gemelos.

La gente cada vez era más mal pensada.

-Tengo una sorpresa para vosotras-sonrió Phil con desdén, como intentando devolverme la jugaza, a mí y a mi lengua escurridiza.-Adivinar a quién he invitado a pasar la noche.

Una sonrisa de mofa se extendió por su estúpida cara. Yo encolericé.

-No... dime que no has hecho eso-mi voz sonaba entrecortada por la ira.-¡Te dije que no quería volver a verle, es un violador en potencia!

-¡Isabella, santo Dios!-murmuró mi madre, meneando la cabeza.-¿Qué te ha pasado en esa fiesta? ¿Algun problema con alguien?

_Más bien di un problema, a secas; y tiene nombre. Emmet._

Estar en su compañía te dejaba la lengua lista para decir cualquier sarta de salvajadas que se te pasara por la mente.

Sin embargo, el enfado con Phil no se me fue de la cabeza.

-Reneé, querida, he invitado a Billy Black y a su hijo. No ha dormir, claro, pero si ha pasar el rato... Ya sabes-añadió. Se miraron con complicidad mientras me observaban de reojo.-Tomarenos unas copas con ellos, que todavía es pronto.

_¿Pronto?, _repliqué en mi fuero interno.

No tenía reloj, pero debían de ser las diez o una cosa así. Conociendo a Billy y a Phil, hasta las dos de la mañana no pararían. Les encantaba comparar sus coches, su casa y, por qué no, también sus mujeres.

Qué asco.

-Oh, que bien-¿de verdad no se daban cuenta que yo entendía de sobra sus propósitos?-Isabella, querida, harías bien en dar conversación al joven Black. Es muy buen partido-añadió.

Lo que me faltaba, pensé. Primero Mike Newton y ahora Jacob Black, aunque no sabía que era peor.

De camino a casa pensé en la familia Black.

Billy era la cosa más machista, egocéntrica y penosa que había conocido en mi vida. Se creía que las muejeres éramos muñecas que solo servían para tres cosas. Para dar placer, traer muchos niños y para exibir en las fiestas. No había nada más.

Jacob Black, bien no era como su padre, le quedaba poco para serlo.

Habíamos jugado de niños, y siempre, siempre había visto la violencia en sus acciones.

La última vez que había venido a mi casa fue hará mes y medio. Yo estaba tumbada sentada en el jardín, leyendo un curioso libro sobre historia. De repente se abalanzó sobre mí "haciéndome cosquillas". Sus manos apretaron mis pechos y levantaron mi vestido.

Menos mal que mi madre me llamaba, si no, hubiese acabado en algo peor.

No volví a hablarle y mucho menos a considerarlo "normal" en la sociedad de tarados en la que me movía. Era un estúpido violador.

Por desgracia, ahí no acababa la cosa; Su familia, tan rica como la nuestra, estaba interesada en que Jacob y yo nos casásemos, así que no paraban de invitarlo y dejarnos a solas, lo cual era peor.

Le tenía miedo, para qué negarlo. Temía que un día me cogiera y, cuando no le viera nadie, hiciera algo peor que tocarme sin mi consentimiento.

Llegamos a la mansión y, para mi disgusto, vi el coche de los Black.

Con un suspiro resignado, agarré mi vestido y con la dignidad que me quedaba entré en casa, dispuesta a subir las escaleras y meterme en mi cuarto para que nadie me molestatara.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Una mano grande y desagradablemente cálida me agarró del brazo con algo de brusquedad y tiró de mí.

-Hola, Bella-murmuró una voz, intentando parecer seductora. No iba a permitir que me llamara así. Sólo Charlie podía hacerlo, y Charlie estaba muerto.-¿No vas a saludarme?

Me estremecí y me di la vuelta, con cuidado.

Un chico enorme, algo moreno. Medía cerca del 1'80, 1'85. Tenía el pelo largo y liso, de un negro muy intenso. Era delgado y, para mi desgracia, de complexión bastante atlética.

Su aliento caliente en mi oreja me provocó una arcada. Él lo notó.

-¿Te doy asco?-preguntó con malicia mientras me acariciaba con cierta brusquedad el otro brazo.

-No me gusta que me toquen-murmuré, intentando aparentar la calma. Lo cierto es que Jacob me daba miedo. Si decidía propasarse conmigo yo no podía hacer nada. Era el doble de grande que yo. Y el doble de fuerte.

-Si, cierto, me lo demostraste la última vez pegándome una patada en mi... valiosa herramienta-su aliento con olor a alcohol me estremeció.-Pero tranquila, no volverá a pasar. Esta vez me encargaré de enterrártela en la garganta.

Quedé muda del espanto, mientras intentaba pensar con claridad.

¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿Sería capaz de obligarme a algo así?

-Nunca dejaré que hagas eso-me rebelé, muerta de miedo, y de asco.-Estaría encerrada por voluntad propia en un manicomio antes de querer tocar a alguien como tú.

-¿Quién dice que tú me vayas a dejar?-preguntó con voz siniestra. El brazo me empezó a doler. Miré y vi que era su mano, que me apretaba con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Isabella, cielo!-la voz estridente de mi madre nunca me pareció tan dulce.-¡Ven aquí, tenemos buenas noticias!

Con un suspiro de alivio me solté del agarre de Jacob, quién murmuró una serie de blasfemias contra mi madre que era mejor no decir.

-Voy madre.

Jacob y yo nos adentramos en el salon.

La casa era de mi padre. Jefe de policía, se había permitido el lujo de costearse una casa en uno de los barrios caros de la ciudad.

El dinero, más que por cuenta propia, venía de el padre, del abuelo, del bisabuelo, del tatarabuelo... todos ellos habían ahorrado para que, algún día, alguien de su familia pudiera vivir rodeado de oro.

Mis antepasados habían sido simples peones en la policía.. pero mi padre había logrado llegar a lo más alto... y dado que no tenía más hijos varones... decidió darme a mí toda su fortuna. A mí y a mi madre.

No se exáctamente porque murió puesto que yo tenía cinco años cuando sucedió... lo único que recuerdo es que hubo un gran accidente en una de sus misiones... murió en el acto.

No me atrevía a preguntarle a mi madre, nunca hablábamos de papá.

Mi madre no era mala, en realidad. Simplemente era una niña, una niña con responsabilidades de mujer. Era caprichosa, abariciosa y celosa. Sin embargo no dudo en que quiso a mi padre con locura... la oí llorar por las noches, a pesar de que luego por el día se hacía la valiente.

Phil llegó después. Fue un bálsamo para mi madre, eran como dos piezas de un puzle. Encajaban a la perfección.

Que a mí me cayera bien o no ya era otra cosa.

-Isabella-la voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciéndome partícipe de la conversación que tenía con Billy, el padre de Jacob.-Billy ha estado proponiéndonos algo que... bueno, a ver que te parece.-Su rostro, ebrio de felicidad no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Isabella, querida-sonrió con falsa amabilidad. A pesar de tener buenos modales, Billy era un completo cerdo, al igual que su hijo.-He pensado que, dado que Jacob y tú pasais tanto tiempo juntos...-le lancé una mirada envenenada al nombrado, que se erguía como una sombra detrás de la figura de su padre-podríamos considerar una unión entre ambas familias.

Mis ojos desenfocados miraron con incredulidad al hombre que tenía delante, que se relamía de gusto al mirar tanto mi figura como la de mi madre.

-Claro que no contarás con el matrimonio hasta dentro de un año-se rió quedamente mi madre, tremendamente feliz.-Tendréis que esperar un poquito... a mi me parece bien que a los dieciocho diecinueve años... es una buena edad...-me acarició la mejilla-¿que te parece Isabella?

-Yo...-mi boca estaba completamente seca, sin un atisbo de saliva.-Pero yo...

-Lo siento, querida-Phil entró en juego terminando de ordenar unos papeles que había en la mesa.-Sé que tienes muchas ganas pero... ahora es muy pronto. Hemos decidido que concertar el matrimonio tan pronto estaría bien para cualquier problema que pueda surgir.-No me gustó como sonó la palabra _problemas_.

Mis pensamientos se centraron en un pequeño bebé chillón con los ojos castaños y el pelo negro. No planeado.

La piel se me puso de gallina y unos espasmos recorrieron mi cuerpo, se me nubló la vista.

-No tenías de que preocuparte, cielo. Te dije que podríamos encontrar a alguien que te cayera bien, para no hacer un matrimonio algo forzado-su sonrisa ingenua me hizo comprender que no estaba al tanto de mi aversión hacia Jacob.

Claro, ella nos dejaba felizmente mientras iba a charlar dentro de casa. Ella no veía lo que ese monstruo intentaba hacerme.

-Además, ahora que ya tenemos lo del matrimonio visto podemos ver esas clases que a tí tanto te apetecían-su voz me llegó lejana, como si estuviesemos a muchos quilómetros de distancia.-Sabes que yo no apruebo que una mujer gane dinero a base de sudor y sangre... pero-sonrió-dadas las circunstancias no me pondré muy exigente para buscarte un profesor que te ayude.

Ya no escuché más, mi figura se deslizó hacia el suelo, como una pluma.

Lo último que noté fueron las vibraciones de unas voces que parecían llamar al doctor.


	6. Clases de piano

Hola... bien, en primer lugar quiero agradecer por primera vez a los que comentan, muchísimas gracias por vuestro tiempo, y me alegro de que os guste la historia, de verdad. Me alegra el día.

También quiero decir que lo bueno del fanfiction es saber quién lee tu historia y quién no. Vamos a ver, cielos, a mi no me importa mucho que la leais y no comentéis, no es como en el foro.

Pero pido por favor que si seguís la historia la leáis. Yo sé quienes son esas personas porque el fanfiction me manda un correo y me dice "fulanito ha agregado esta historia a favoritos. Ignore este email si... blabla". Sé quienes son, pero no voy a decir nada. Espero que si leeis este mensaje me comentéis aunque solo sea una palabrita, para saber que estáis aquí.

Y no, no me vale el... "es que la estaba leyendo y para no perderla la puse en favoritos" porque los que agregaron la historia estos últimos días no son los que me molestan. Son los que llevan dos semanas o así (casi desde que empezó la historia) y todavía no han comentado.

Por favor, si sois tan amables... :)

Y ahora dejo otro trocito, a ver que os parece.

Maggie: Gracias por señalarme las faltas, eres un Solete :D

* * *

**4º Capítulo: Clases de piano**

Desperté cuando unas manos, frías como el hielo me zarandearon con suavidad.

-¿Señorita Isabella?-una voz melodiosa y alarmantemente seductora me sacó de mi letargo, sin brusquedad.

Parpadeé varias veces, sonnolienta. Parecía que llevaba varios días durmiendo.

-Se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. No se la ha abierto de milargro, pero me temo que no se libra de un chichón, y de los grandes.

-Que..-mi voz pastosa me supo increíblemente amarga-¿Que ha pasado?

-Oh,-sonrió, deslumbrándome por completo.-Creo que ha recibido una agradable noticia... un compromiso, creo yo. Su madre dijo que se ha desmayado de la impresión.

-Si, y que impresión-una sombra cruzó mi rostro y me encogí en mi cama, casi asustada.-Jacob había conseguido lo que ningún hombre había hecho. Que le temiera.

-No parece muy contenta.-Comentó mientras guardaba su fonendoscopio-¿No es el adecuado, tal vez?

Miré al que se había convertido mi médico favorito. En realidad era el único médico que era capaz de ver... y no tenía que ver con su perfecta perfección.

Los hospitales me daban miedo. Y no solo por lo que significaba estar dentro de uno.

-Doctor, con todo el respeto del mundo, prefiero casarme con una rata... ¡no, con los piojos de las ratas! ¡Mejor todavía, con las amebas de los piojos de las ratas!-mi voz casi se criebra al final.-Yo no quiero casarme, no quiero.

-Pues dígaselo a su madre. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de lo que en realidad quiere usted. Debería contárselo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Quizás.-No me hacía muchas ilusiones. Seguramente ya habrían firmado el contrato matrimonial. Y eso era la ley, no se podía hacer nada.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, pero supongo que no tardaré en volver.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté, confusa. Había olvidado que era el médico de mi madre.

-Su madre no para de ponerse enferma, tengo que estar todo el día recetándole y haciéndole chequeo, constantemente.

Menuda mi madre, aunque por lo menos era lista, ¿quién no querría ser chequeada por ese joven y atractivo doctor?

Aunque me parecía increíble que Carlise no se diera cuenta del plan poco casto de mi madre. Pobre, debía de ser de esos hombres guapos que no se enteraban de nada.

-¿Está usted casado?

-Si-murmuró, algo confuso por la pregunta.

Claro, eso era más normal. Seguro que la mujer lo tenía cogido entre dos rocas. Esos hombres eran muy cotizados y si la mujer no le ponía caña, el pobre acabaría acostándose con alguien sin tan siquiera saberlo.

-Bien, eso explica todo.-Sonreí.

No le dije nada del plan de mi madre porque, a gran pesar, a mí también me gustaba que se pasase por ahí de vez en cuando, para alegrarme la vista.

Por un momento, olvidé el tema de Jacob.

Solo un momento.

-Bueno señorita Swan, tengo que irme al hospital que hoy me toca guardia de noche-sonrió. Observé sus ojeras malváceas. Pobre, debía de hacer muchas.

-Hasta la próxima-le despedí, desde mi cama. Lo que menos me apetecía era levantarme. Tenía ganas de dormir todo el día, toda la semana, todo el año. Hasta que me muriera.

Por desgacia, mi madre no tenía los mismos planes.

-¡Cariño!-chilló mi madre, casi abalanzándose sobre mí.-¿A que con el doctor Cullen se te pasan todas las penas?-sonrió de oreja a oreja, entusiasmada.-La verdad me llegaste a preocupar. No sabía que te hiciera tanta ilusión casarte con Jacob,-se rió entre dientes.-La verdad es que es un buen partido; tiene una buena casa, es rico y apuesto, y además, es tu mejor amigo-me picó, tamborileando los dedos en mi brazo.-Es lo mejor que te podía pasar.

He conseguido firmar el contrato matrimonial, solo se puede romper si uno de los dos muere, ¿no te parece fantástico?-me sonrió.-Ya verás como todo va a salir bien... pero bueno, aún queda mucho para la boda ¿eh?-me dió un codazo-no te emociones. Vamos a esperar un tiempo... ¿qué te parece en marzo, después de tu décimo octavo cumpleaños?

-Yo...-mi voz sonó asustada, tal y como yo lo estaba.

-Si, ya sé que es mucho, pero bueno, no quiero que empiecen a hablar de tí. Casarse demasiado pronto es sinónimo de embarazo no deseado, y no queremos que piensen eso, ¿verdad cielo?

-Mamá, yo creo...-me volvió a interrumpir.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón, habrá tiempo para pensárselo.-Se levantó de la cama y se alisó la ropa.-Da igual, pero... adivina qué, estoy tan contenta que... ¡voy a verte las clases de piano que querías!

-Pero...-me volví a quejar, me dí cuenta de lo que había dicho.-¿De verdad?-mi voz era demasiado incrédula.

-Si cariño, mira, me lo han comentado. Es una clase solo para los más ricos de la ciudad, los da una auténtica profesional-hizo un gesto de fastidio.-Hubiera sido mejor un hombre, pero dicen que la mujer es realmente buena, y su hijo, mejor.

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunté. Si era tan buena, tendría que haber oído hablar de ella.

-Elizabeth Mansen.

-Señorita Isabella, aquí es el edificio,-la joven criada mexicana con su exótico acento me invitaba a entrar en un enorme edificio lujosísimo.-Señorita-me volvió a llamar.

Abrió la puerta mientras esperaba a que yo pasara. Su tez morena contrarrestró enormemente con la mía.

-No es necesario que me acompañes Miriam, puedes irte a casa.-Le sonreí con amabilidad. Sabía que estos sitios le daban miedo.

-¿Seguro señorita?-preguntó titubeante, temerosa de que luego le echaran la bronca.

-Seguro.

Se fue con una leve inclinación, dejándome a solas en un enorme pasillo con alfombra rojo sangre. Me estremecí.

Había, al final del pasillo, una joven detrás de una especie de mostrador de piedra esculpida.

-Buenos días señorita-me sonrió cálidamente.-¿Puedo ayudarla?

-Si...-tragué saliva.-Soy Isabella Marie Swan, venía para las clases de piano que se dan aquí... lunes martes jueves y viernes. Dos horas y media.

-Un momento que mire-se acercó a un cajón donde estaban todas las fichas de los que parecían ser alumnos. Me aterré. No podía haber tanta gente.

-Si, aquí está.-Cogió una carpetita marrón clarito y la abrió.-Isabella Swan, clase con Elizabeth Mansen. Principiante.-Salió de detrás del mostrador y me mostró otro pasillo que hacía esquina.-Todo recto, subes las escaleras y buscas a la izquiera la puerta que ponga "Clases de piano Elizabeth Mansen", no tiene pérdida.

-Gracias.-Tardamudeé, mientras, con pasos temblorosos me dirigía a la escalera.

Esto era como volver a empezar el colegio.

Subí las escaleras de mármol blanco, adornadas por la misma alfombra roja, que parecía no tener fin. Justo enfrente de la escalera (si la bajabas quedaba justo enfrente) había una enorme vidriera que representaba la escena de el niño Jesús en brazos de La Virgen.

Muy bonita.

Cuando terminé de subir la escalera, mis ojos se toparon con un pasillo semi iluminado con cuadros y puertas. Busqué lo que la recepcionista me había indicado.

"Elizabeth Mansen". Madre mía, el corsé me apretaba más que nunca y mis manos sudaban.

¿Y si me daba el paro cardíaco justo al entrar?

Que vergüenza.

Toqué la puerta con cuidado y, contando hasta tres después del "adelante", entré.

La habitación era enorme, exquisitamente decorada y con dos enormes y hermosos pianos de cola negro azabache.

Aunque en esos momentos no me importó la habitación, ni siquiera la hermosa lámpara de araña que había colgada en el techo. En lo único que me fijaba yo era en los veintidos pares de ojos que me penetraban desde sus asientos.

Traqué saliva.

Tranquila, no muerden, son niños, como tú, no tienen dientes ni nada que...

Mi afirmación se fue al traste en cuanto me fijé en los incisivos de un chico de mi edad. Más grandes que los de un caballo.

-Buenos días, señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-preguntó amablemente una voz desde el pequeño escenario. Detrás de esos pupitres había un par de pequeños escalones que subía a un pequeño escenario con un enorme piano de cola y una mesa, donde estaba la persona que había hablado; la profesora.

Era alta, de silueta fina y proporcionada. Tenía un largo cabello rizado del color del bronce con toques anaranjados. Precioso. Sus ojos eran un verde muy intenso, hermosos.

Llevaba un vestido color musgo que hacía armonía con sus ojos. Tenía un rostro amable y apacible. Por un momento, no me preocupé que tenía sobre mí la atención de toda la clase.

-Pues... yo... ehh...-tragué saliva.-Soy Isabella Swan, la chica que se había apuntado tarde-un terrible sonrojo coloreó mi cara.-Tengo aquí los papeles-levanté levemente una pequeña cartera de color negra, cuadrada.

Todos los allí presentes empezaron a murmurar entre sí, mirándome con ojos de topo. Los murmullos me acobardaron hasta tal punto de pensarme seriamente el irme por la puerta o no, pero la profesora me detuvo, haciéndome gestos con las manos.

Caminé lentamente, sintiendo como todos los ojos se posaban en mi cuerpo, y los cuchicheos aumentaron. No sabía porqué, allí iba gente igual de conocida económicamente.

-Buenos días, soy Elizabeth Mansen, tu profesora de piano a partir de hoy-me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché con timidez. Saqué lentamente los papeles de la cartera.

-Ah, ya-me sonrió amablemente.-Te tengo que firmar el correspondiente, luego le llevarás el papel a recepción para que te lo autentifique para mandárselo a tus padres. El papeleo te lo podrían haber hecho ellos, pero me dijeron que tenías cabeza y que podías encargarte tú.-Me sonrió amablemente cogiendo los folios.

-Más cabeza que ellos tengo-le acerqué el tintero y la pluma que había al otro lado de la mesa.-Ahora bien, para tener más sentido común que mis padres no se necesita ser especialmente madura.

Se rió con fuerza mientras me volvía a entregar los papeles. Observé su firma, era limpia y elegante, con una pequeña floritura al final.

-Bueno, las clases empezaron hoy, puesto que el día anterior era para conocerse un poco mejor y todo eso-yo suspiré.-Tu tranquila, ya verás como no pasa nada.

Frunció el ceño de repente, mirando a los asientos, yo seguí su mirada.

-Tendrás que sentarte en el pupitre de Edward, me temo.-Se volvió hacia mí sonriendo.-Edward es mi hijo, es un estupendo músico y me ayuda con las clases de vez en cuando, puede ser interesante que lo tengas de compañero, mientras no le pongas ojitos tiernos en la clase-me guiñó el ojo-aunque de hecho podrías hacerlo, así deja de pensar en esa horrible guerra que se está librando en Europa.-Eso lo dijo más para ella misma que para mí. Aún así, yo me sonrojé escandalosamente.

-Ah.. ya.. si bueno... yo...-me atasqué, incapaz de articular palabra. Ella se volvió a reír amablemente.

-Era una broma. Vamos, siéntate en el pupitre de delante mientras yo te busco las partituras para principiante, ¿te parece?

Yo asentí, incapaz de hacer mucho más. Me acerqué hasta el pupitre y agaché la mirada, centrada en los dibujos invisibles que parecían estar plasmados en la oscura madera.

-Ten-Elizabeth me entregó dos cuadernos.-El primero es de ejercicios para hacer, el segundo hay melodías, trucos de piano y explicaciones que iré enseñando a lo largo del curso. Aquí tienes un blog para ir componiendo poco a poco-me tendió una libretita rectangular-y, por último, el tintero y la pluma-me sonrió.-No lo hay en la mesa porque Edward trae su propio juego de plumas. Una maravilla.

La clase empezó sin muchos detalles más. Explicó como debe colocarse uno en el piano, que posición y las teclas, los pedales y la maquinaria de dentro de la caja.

Cuando empezabamos a entonar la escala las puertas se abrieron tras un tímido toque de puerta, yo me alivié. Al menos no sería la única que llegaba tarde.

Me giré para ver quién era y mi boca se abrió ante el espectáculo que ese hombre daba solo con verlo.

Perfecto.


	7. Compañero de pupitre

**5º Capítulo: Mi compañero de pupitre**

Mis ojos (como los de todas las féminas que se encontraban en la sala) volaron rápidamente al cuerpo del joven, aunque de joven tenía poco, su cuerpo estaba casi formado.

Era alto, debía de rondar el 1´85 y 1´90, de espaldas anchas y cuerpo musculado. Tenía un andar peculiar, casi insolente, pero tenía su encanto.

Si el cuerpo era de infarto, la cara era la de un Dios. Su piel, blanca como el marfil, hacía que el cabello desordenado se hiciera más notorio por su extraño color bronce. De rasgos angulosos y ojos tan verdes como el corazón de la selva más densa.

¿Quién dijo que el hombre perfecto no existía?

Tendría que decirle que se equivocaba. Ahí estaba la perfección y, si no me equivocaba, se iba a sentar a mi lado, tan solo a unos veinte centímetros de distancia.

-Chicos, por favor, empezar a hacer los ejercicios de las páginas dos, tres y cuatro-la voz de Elizabeth me sacó de mi ensimismamiento del siglo-podéis comentar con vuestros compañeros pero en bajito, por favor, no quiero que se quejen las demás aulas.

Todos empezaron a hablar, bajito, como había pedido Elizabeth. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las chicas seguían mirando al nuevo, que se estaba sentando a mi lado con una cara muy rara, como si le fastidiara tener que sentarse al lado de alguien.

-Hola-saludé tímidamente, las manos me sudaban y casi veía borroso.-Espero que no te importe que me siente contigo... pero sólo...

-No, da igual-me cortó en tono seco y descortés. Mi cara tendría que ser un poema, ¿dónde estaba la personalidad de caballero que tendría que ir con el cuerpo perfecto?

-Ah... vale-murmuré, sin saber exáctamente que decir o qué hacer, me mantenía quieta, con la espalda rígida y a punto de echarme a llorar, siempre me pasaba cuando me ponía muy nerviosa o estaba muy enfadada.

-Edward-la voz de Elizabeth sonó poco agradable e interrumpió el incómodo silencio que había entre nosotros dos.

-¿Si?-preguntó, alzando una ceja. El mismo gesto que tenía la cara de Elizabeth.

-Creo haberte dicho que la educación es para emplearla, no para tirarla a la basura. Segundo, ¿me puedes decir por qué llegas tan tarde?-puso los brazos en jarra y miró fijamente a su hijo-me dijiste que llegarías entre cinco y diez minutos tarde, no veinte.

-Ya, bueno, es que me crucé con unas amigas... y amigos-se apresuró a decir, pero yo había captado la indirecta de la frase-y me entretuve un poco, lo siento madre, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Edward, de verdad, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?-hizo una mueca,-más te vale que esos "amigos/as" no tengan derecho a roce, ya sabes que no me gusta eso.

-Lo sé madre, y lo siento. No hicimos nada malo-su voz parecía arrepentida, aunque bueno, teniendo una madre como Elizabeth, ya me dirás tú si te atreves a portarte mal.

-Venga, sé bueno y compénsame enseñándole a Isabella los primeros ejercicios. Es la primera vez que viene a clase y está un poco nerviosa-recalcó la última palabra, como una advertencia-y cuidado con tu vocabulario, jovencito, te estaré vigilando.

-Si madre-su voz se volvió realmente angelical. Sólo le faltaba las alas y una aureola en la cabeza para rematar el cuadro. Aunque su tono distaba mucho de ser el de un ser bondadoso, más bien todo lo contrario.

Abrí el libro tímidamente, casi temiendo que me riñera por no hacerlo en la posición correcta. Busqué los ejercicios que nos habían mandado.

-Yo... eh... creo que puedo hacerlos yo sola-musité mientras cogía la pluma y el tinte-los primeros son bastante fáciles.

-Claro que son fáciles, y sinceramente, espero que los hagas. No me gustaría llevarte al hospital por una deficiencia mental, estos ejercicios son para críos de seis años.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y a punto estuve de pegarle, ¿pero quién se creía que era?

Me miró con suficiencia y me quitó el cuadernillo de las manos, y la pluma.

-Si, creo que tendré que llevarte al hospital, esto me parece demasiado para tí... ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O es que en tu vida de niña rica nunca has oído una mala contestación?

Le quité la pluma y le amenacé con la punta.

-Vuelve a hablarme de ese modo y te arrancaré los ojos con esto, o mejor, abre las piernas y te dejaré sin posibilidad de tener hijos, cabrón egocéntrico.

Después de eso ya no hablamos más. Empecé a hacer los ejercicios intentando no mostrar debilidad ante la mirada asesina que me lanzaba cada vez que me movía.

Retiraba totalmente lo del hombre perfecto. Aquel chico era un auténtico capullo.

Caramba, pensé, el vocabulario de Emmet se me está pegando a mí también... bueno, mejor el vocabulario que su obsesión por las mujeres de pecho abundante.

-Chicos-pidió Elizabeth-hablar más bajo, por favor-pidió con voz extrañamente amable. Normalmente cualquier alumno que estuviera hablando en una clase con el profesor dentro de ella recibía la más grande de las collejas. Y eso con suerte.

Todos bajaron el volumen a un punto que casi no se escuchaba, apenas un murmullo agradable que hacía eco en la enorme cúpula que era el techo.

-Lo estás haciendo mal-su voz, hermosa pero teñida de sarcasmo me hizo estremecer-menos mal que son fáciles, ¿eh?-me quitó la pluma de golpe y corrigió el fallo que sólo él podía ver.-Mira, aquí tienes que poner DO, ¿no ves que si no las demás notas pierden el ritmo?...-se quedó callado unos segundos y luego empezó a reírse-ya entiendo, no sabes la escala, ¿me equivoco?-volvió a reírse haciendo que Elizabeth girara la cabeza de una manera poco agradable.-Creo, sinceramente, que esta clase no es para tí. Que tus papis tengan dinero y puedan pagarte la matrícula no significa que estés a la altura. Mi madre tiene mejores cosas que hacer que enseñarle a una mocosa mimada la escala musical.

-Déjame en paz-musité, como única y patética defensa. Los ojos se me empañaron pero evité con todas mis fuerzas que se desbordaran. Antes muertas que derramar una sóla lágrima delante de ese idiota, pero, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Qué le había hecho para que se comportara de esa forma?

-Oh, parece que tu momento de niña mala no ha durado mucho...-levantó el pupitre para coger sus cosas, tirándome los ejercicios al suelo.-Ups, perdona, pero que torpe soy.

Cogí mis ejercicios sin una palabra e intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas. Tantas ganas por ir a clases de piano... tantas ganas... y me lo estaba estropeando todo aquel imbécil.

¡No podía dejarme vencer tan facilmente!

-Tranquilo, Edward-mi voz se volvió inocente, de alguien que nunca ha hecho nada.-También yo soy muy patosa...-rápidamente le dí un manotazo al estuche abierto con las plumas y el tintero, manchándolo todo-ups... que torpe-intenté imitar su voz lo mejor que pude.

Se quedó parado unos momentos, sin saber qué hacer exáctamente. Las manos le temblaban y la furia en su rostro era incuestionable.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-preguntó, cargado de ira.

-Si-soreí de oreja a oreja-dándole una lección moral al idiota prepotente que tengo al lado y que, por desgracia, tengo como compañero.

-Me las vas a pagar-rugió, intentando salvar algunas partituras.-La suerte está de tu parte esta vez, porque las composiciones tienen una copia, de no ser así, ahora mismo tu cabeza ya no estaría unida a tu flojucho cuerpo.

Me quedé callada, algo acobardada por ese grado de hostilidad. Sabía que, por ejemplo, si le hubiese dicho y hecho eso a un hombre como mi padrastro o incluso a Jacob Black, la paliza que me darían me dejaría en cama sin moverme durante semanas.

Decidí no tentar a la suerte. Por muy guapo que pudiera ser... ¿quién me decía que no era un maltratador que podría pegarme o incluso violarme en un callejón después de clases? ¿Quién me dice que ese muchacho no es como la mayoría de los granujas que piensan con su... bueno, con todo menos con el cerebro?

-Vaya, la señorita ya no sabe decir más, ¿no?-cogió sus folios y los dejó a secar en la esquina del pupitre mientras arreglaba las plumas.

-Sabes que si no digo es nada es para no dejarte en ridículo-fui incapaz de callarme-¿no ves que te estoy dando una paliza verbal? ¡Tienes la amenaza en el puño, no en la palabra!

Se rió siniestramente.

-¿Eso crees?-musitó, acercándose peligrosamente a mí-lo único por lo que no te contesto a la mayoría de tus estupideces es porque, o bien me parecen demasiado patéticas como para tenerlas en cuenta o bien porque, de haberte contestado aprenderías una cantidad de palabrotas que tus oídos de rica no han llegado a oír jamás.

No dijo nada más, y yo no intenté contestarle. Estaba muda. Aquel chico era peligroso y, aunque de momento no parecía tener un cuchillo en la cintura del pantalón lo mejor era andarse con cuidado e ignorarlo todo lo posible.


	8. ¿Alguna vez te han dado

**6º Capítulo: ¿Alguna vez te han dado los famosos y tan conocidos Consejos de hombre? Si no lo han hecho, aún estás a tiempo. La estupidez se contagia, y muy rápido.**

-Me estás tomando el pelo-rió Emmet sacudiendo la cabeza-¿De verdad le dijiste eso?

-Claro-alcé la barbilla con orgullo.-Ese niño es tontísimo, se cree que porque es guapo, tiene buen cuerpo y sabe tocar el piano puede hacer lo que quiera-me crucé de brazos, enfadada.-¡No puedo permitirlo!

-Cielo, solo con que tenga buen cuerpo es más que suficiente para hacer lo que quiera, y si le añadimos una buena posición económica... ¡puede escupirte en la cara que la gente mirará hacia otro lado!

-No me puedo creer que tenga la madre que tiene...-seguí, ignorando su estúpido comentario-¡Es un cielo de mujer! ¿De donde habrá sacado ese bicharrajo su mal caracter?

-Pues de su padre, seguro-se rió con humor.-La culpa siempre la tiene el padre, la madre es la que tiene que aguantar el chaparrón.

-Eso no ayuda, Emmet-me crucé de brazos, enfadada. Otra vez.

Había pasado una semana desde ese fatídico día que empecé a dar clases de piano con aquel idiota. Cada día me ponían más nerivosa sus comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos. Lo peor de todo es que yo no era capaz de encontrar una respuesta lo suficientemente buena como para callarlo. Intentaba ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero claro, tenelo en el pupitre de al lado no ayudaba a la causa.

Investigué un poco sobre ese Edward Mansen. Mi madre me contó que venía de una ciudad del Norte, pero que había nacido aquí, en Chicago. Elizabeth Mansen quedó embarazada a muy temprana edad y sus padres murieron un año más tarde. Se las vió con un inesperado bebé y un montón de deudas, puesto que según el testamento de sus padres tenía que contraer matrimonio para acceder al dinero que le pertenecía con derecho.

¿Y el padre?

El pobre hombre había sido obligado a alistarse en el ejército. Se lo llevaron durante dos años a un país perdido en el centro de Europa, sin posibilidad de volver a su país o a su casa.

Mi madre me dijo que, según los rumores, fue obligado por sus padres para impedir que fuese a buscar a la que de entonces era una carga que no daba nada a cambio (tardé un rato en asimilar de que se trataba de Elizabeth). Finalmente los señores Mansen decidieron que dos años era más que suficiente para olvidar a una don nadie, muerta de hambre y con un niño en brazos.

Se equivocaron, obviamente. Nada más regresar buscó a Elizabeth y a su hijo (eso se descubrió más tarde, puesto que los rumores decían que había ejercido la prostitución para poder mantenerse y en uno de sus descuidos la había dejado preñada un vagabundo que había robado el dinero a un hombre que pasaba por la calle.

Una vez reecontrados los dos amantes se fueron al Norte, empezando de cero.

Y ahora habían vuelto tras recibir la noticia de la muerte de los señores Masen para organizar todo el papeleo del funeral y del testamento, puesto que él era hijo único.

Esta historia me la había contado mi madre, y claro, como todo lo que cuenta ella, tiene sus verdades... y sus mentiras.

-Yo quiero conocerlo-se rió, devolviéndome a la realidad-seguro que no es mal chico, únicamente piensa que eres como las demás. Chicas que sólo piensan en el dinero y en un buen status, que les da exáctamente igual los sentimientos de los hombres, crueles, brujas y...

-Oye, ni que los hombres fueseis mejores-protesté, levantándome del banco donde estábamos sentados-solo sabéis comentar los partidos, dar trabajo, dormir, hacer vuestar necesidades mundanas y sentir esa airosa necesidad de copular que tan famosos os han hecho a lo largo de la historia.

Sinceramente, no se quién es peor.

-Vale, vale-sonrió de oreja a oreja-no he dicho nada.

-Pero, ¿que hago?-le pedí consejo. Algo erroneo, por supuesto. Ya no solo por su condición de hombre, si no porque era, simple y claramente, Emmet, con todas sus virtudes y defectos.

-Pues... yo si fuera mujer.. _que no lo soy_-aclaró-creo que, si te molesta, deberías devolvérsela. ¿Te hace algo?-se rió entre dientes-siempre puedes hacerlo peor.

-Eso es...-iba a decir que no era correcto, pero de repente vino a mi cabeza el mal coportamiento del chico.-Ésa no es mala idea-una sonrisa se fue dibujando en el rostro y Emmet se asustó.

-Quizás no deberías haber dicho eso... ¿qué te parece esparcir el rumor de su condición de marica?-se frotó las manos-éso dejaría su reputación por el suelo.

-No-suspiré, lamentando-al parecer es "todo un Don Juan". Camine por donde camine siempre tiene a una chica pegada al culo.

-Entonces es como yo-una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en el rostro, yo le miré con incredulidad y, al mismo tiempo me reí entre dientes.

Él se desinfló lentamente, mirándome con cara de pena.

-Oh, no pongas esa cara-supliqué al ver sus pucheritos. Era increíble ver como ese armario con patas podía llegar a inspirar sentimientos como la lástima y la ternura.

-¿Ves?-volvió a su pose chula de antes-así consigo a las más... mayores, y a las jóvenes... -me miró de reojo otra vez, con ademán indecente y yo le dí un codazo, haciéndome daño yo en vez de él.

-Ni se te ocurra-me arrastré lentamente hasta el borde del banco con cara de fingido terror.

-Tranquila, sabes que tú eres como un templo. Es tabú profanarlo-se empezó a reir el sólo mientras mi cara se iba coloreando por momentos.

-¡Isabella, querida!-chilló la voz aguda de mi madre desde la puerta trasera-¡la madre del señorito McCarty ha llamado por teléfono!

-Creo que alguien se ha metido en un buen lío...-pinché viendo la cara pálida que se le había puesto al pobre.-Venga, dile que me estabas cortejando y ya verás como se pone la mar de contenta.

-¡Tienes razón!-se levantó de golpe y me cogió la mano con gesto teatral-¡Mi amor, algún día tu y yo podremos estar juntos! ¡Hasta entonces...!-fingió un sollozo bajo la mirada de mi madre que nos miraba desde la puerta, totalmente de piedra.

-¡Adiós, Emm... amor mío!-empecé a reírme yo sóla mientras mi madre se acercaba lentamente, cerciorándose de si estaba loca o simplemente necesitaba una revisión médica urgente.

-Isabella... -se sentó a mi lado con ciudado-Isabella, ¿qué haces?

-El tonto-disimulé una risa con un ataque de tos mientras intentaba serenarme.-Emmet es muy divertido.

-Pero cierta clase de diversiones no son buenas, hija.-Tardé un poco más de lo acostumbrado en pillar la indirecta, pero cuando lo hice, la sonrisa se me borró de la cara, de un latigazo.

-Emmet no es esa clase de amigo, madre-intenté explicarle-es... digamos que no es mi tipo. Lo has visto durante estas dos semanas que ha estado viniendo aquí, si estuviéramos interesados, ya tendrías noticias.

-Y ya lo se, hija, lo que pasa es que... Phil no lo ve bien-se peinó nerviosamente, como cuando va a decir algo que sabe que no me va a gustar.-Pasas más tiempo con ese chico que con tu prometido,-mi rostro se congeló en una mueca de terror al recordarme esa fatídica unión-Phil y Billy están planeando una cena para el próximo domingo... ya sabes, hace mucho tiempo que no os veis y no quiero que luego os comportéis como extraños. Tenéis que mantener el contacto.

Conté, con horror, que faltaban solo tres días para ver al que sería, sin duda, el verdugo de mi "matrimonio".


	9. Castigo corporal

Buenass :)

Uf, siento lo de la actualización del otro día, pero se me juntaron ambos trozos y me hice un lío tremendo. La verdad es que el fanfiction no es lo mío

Para compensaros tengo un capítulo muuuy interesante, desde el punto de vista de Bella... ¡y de Edward!

Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

**7º Capítulo: Castigo corporal (Bella)**

-Isabella, solo te lo voy a repetir una vez más.-Habló Phil, gesticulando como si hablara a una niña de dos años.-No

quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese chico, y mucho menos a solas.

-Solo es un amigo-protesté, levantándome del sillón donde me habían obligado a sentar-no pienso dejar de verlo porque tú creas que somos algo más.

-No es lo que yo crea, Isabella-mi madre me cogió de los hombros y me hizo sentarme lentamente-es lo que la gente, crea. No voy a permitir que esta familia sea la comida de esas gallinas de la alta sociedad-por primera vez lo vi serio e insultando a las brujas que siempre lo invitaban a las fiestas.

-Esta no es tu familia-murmuré, tan bajito que apenas se escuchó.

-Isabella, tu padre tiene razón, ¿que diría la gente si te ven coquetear con otro?-me acarició la cabeza y yo me aparté con rapidez, evitando su contacto.-Estás comprometida Isabella, fue un error que no os vierais hasta ahora. Phil y Billy han decidido que todos los fin de semana Jacob se quede a dormir aquí, en la habitación de invitados-me quedé helada, muda de espanto.

-No... no podéis hacer eso-tartamudeé.-No podéis traerlo aquí, ¡no podéis!

-¿Pero a tí que te pasa?-Phil perdió la calma-¡Estoy harto de que siempre estés protestando! ¡Te hemos dejado conservar el apellido de tu padre, te hemos conseguido las malditas clases de piano, te hemos conseguido un hombre como tiene que ser, y con una gran fortuna! ¿Que más quieres, eh? ¡Eres una egoísta!

-¡Pero Jacob me trata mal, Phil!-unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas-me dice que cosas obscenas y me toca.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-mi padrastro, lívido de ira, me propinó una bofetada que casi me tira al suelo-¡Jacob Black es amigo de la familia, si no quieres casarte con él dilo claramente, pero no voy a permitirte que sueltes tal cantidad de mentiras por esa boca de furcia que tienes!

-¡No quiero casarme con él!-chillé, histérica-¡no pienso casarme con nadie!

-¡Pues lo quieras o no, vas a casarte, jovencita, porque es tu deber como mujer! ¡Tienes que casarte con un hombre que te pueda mantener, eso o meterte en un convento! ¡Y me niego!

-¡Prefiero estar encerrada de por vida y seguir virgen a convertirme en la esclava de alguien! ¡No me gusta, no le quiero!

-¿Y crees que eso es importante? ¿Crees que en esta época, tal y como estamos viviendo eso es lo más importante? ¡Necesitamos casarte con alguien por si pasa algo! ¡Tu madre ya no puede tener más hijos, necesitamos que tú consigas a alguien que pueda mantenerte! ¡Algún día, cuando ya no estemos todo el dinero te pasará a tí! ¡Necesitas un hombre que sepa administrar una casa, una mujer no es nada en el mundo en el que vivimos, Isabella, nada!

-Eres un machista de mierda, no voy a...-no terminé la frase cuando sentí que Phil me cogía del cuello. Me arrastró hacia la pared y me estampó contra ella. Sentí el chillido de mi madre helándome las venas.

-Renée, vete de aquí-intenté zafarme pero él me agarró con más fuerza-Renée, por favor, vete de aquí-repitió más enfadado, al ver que se había quedado paralizada en medio del salón.-Llévate a las cocineras y diles que suban todos al piso de arriba y que se encierren en alguna de las habitaciones. Tú también.-Mi madre seguía sin moverse, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Le mordí a Phil en la mano, pero solo hizo que se cabreara todavía más.

-Phil, de veras... creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo... no hace falta que...-Phil la cortó con un gesto amenazador y mi madre se encogió, como un conejillo asustado.-¿Qué le vas a hacer?

-Le voy a explicar de una manera que, para la próxima vez, no se atreva ni a mirarme por encima del hombro-me agarró del atebrazo y tiró de mí, haciéndome caer al suelo-por favor, Renée, no lo voy a repetir otra vez, o te llevas a las cocineras, u os llevo yo a rastras, ¡vamos!

Mi madre se alejó lentamente, totalmente horrorizada. Yo intentaba librarme del brazo de hierro de Phil, pero me era imposible.

Una vez sólos, Phil me tiró al suelo de un golpe y yo me arrastré lejos de él, atemorizada.

-¿Me tienes miedo, no?-con dos zancadas me alzanzó y tiró de mi pelo hacia arriba, sacándome un chillido.-¿Que pasa si no soy tu padrastro? ¿Que pasa si soy.. no sé, un borracho que te encuentras por la calle?

Acercó mi cabeza a su cara, dejándome a mí delante y el a mis espaldas, con mi brazo agarrado y mi cabello enredado en sus dedos.

-Dime lo que pasaría si no fuera yo, ¡Dilo!-gritó en mi oído.

-Me... me... me...-me costaba horrores respirar, el corsé oprimía el pecho, empequeñeciendo mis pulmones-me recordaría al cerdo de mi padrastro-le escupí en la cara.

-¡Sucia furcia!-me tiró al suelo de una bofetada.-Ahora vas a aprender que significa ser una mujer. Quítate el vestido.

Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo. Muerta de miedo.

-Tranquila, no es lo que tu piensas, para eso ya tengo a tu madre-soltó con desdén.-Si a base de palabra no entiendes, quizás un cinturón de cuero cambie tu punto de vista.

**(Edward)**

-Madre, me parece el colmo,-gruñí, incapaz de contenerme-¿si ella no se digna ni a mostrarse en clase tengo que ser yo el que le lleve sus apuntes? ¿de verdad me odias tanto?

-No digas tonterías, Edward-me reprochó mi madre mientras se abrochaba el abrigo de piel-sabes perfectamente que te lo pido a tí porque sé que otro se escaquearía. Además, Isabella no faltaría a clase sin una buena razón-cerró la puerta de la clase con cuidado y me tendió los apuntes.

Yo los cogí enfurruñado.

-No la conoces de nada, puede que en realidad sea una estúpida y cursi que solo le importa la apariencia.

-Edward,-suspiró, acariciándome el pelo-sé que en ese colegio no lo pasaste bien... y me duele en el alma que así fuera, pero eso no significa que todas las familias ricas tengan unos hijos como tus ex compañeros.

-Hasta ahora no he visto ninguna excepción-gruñí.

Salimos caminando en silencio hasta la calle, donde mi madre me pidió por última vez que me comportara bien. Yo gruñí para mis adentros.

Con esa sonrisa era imposible decirle que no a algo.

No es que tuviera ningún problema con esa Isabella Swan en concreto. Eran todas las mujeres y hombres de la alta sociedad. Todavía recordaba los insultos, los golpes, las humillaciones... que me dedicaban los demás niños por no tener un nivel tan alto como ellos.

Apreté los puños con rabia. Isabella era como el resto. Llegaba tarde a clase, se ausentaba sin avisar creyendo que por tener dinero puede hacer lo que se le antoje, manejar a los demás como títeres que cuelgan de hilos. Pisar a los demás sin que nada le amenazara.

Era ése el motivo por el que nunca me relacionaba con gente de esa calaña, y que me hubiese tocado una de ellas como compañera en la clase que más disfrutaba era algo que no podía soportar.

Me paré en medio de la calle y pedí un cochero, puesto que la dirección que me había dado mi madre era más lejos de lo que pensaba. Miré, cansado, el cielo nuboso que manchaba de sombras la ciudad.

Observé las casas, desde las ruinosas a las más lujosas. Supe que me estaba acercando por eso mismo. Todo apestaba a "gente de alta sociedad". Mirase por donde mirase.

El cochero subió una colina y ahí, en lo alto de todo, se erguía una casa majestuosa de tres pisos rodeada de un maravilloso jardín.

Por supuesto, pensé, con rabia. Lo mejorcito para los Swan.

El cochero me dejó en la puerta, le pagué la propina y abrí la verja con cuidado, siguiendo el camino de piedra grisácea que conducía hasta el porche de la casa.

Llamé a la puerta con cuidado, tres veces. Di un paso hacia atrás y esperé a que atendiera algún criado.

Una mujer tímida, guapa y bajita abrió la puerta, vestida con un traje limpio y arreglado.

-¿Desea algo?-preguntó con voz aguda. Parecía asustada.

Abrió una rendija, sin invitarme a entrar, como se suponía que debía hacer. Decidí pasarlo por alto. Tal vez le abrían ordenado no abrir a desconocidos.

-Soy Edward Mansen, compañero de clases de la señorita Isabella... al parecer ha faltado a clases sin dar motivo alguno-dije con sorna-y vengo a traerle los apuntes de parte de su profesora.-La chica, al ver que no se movía me acerqué un poco-¿puedo pasar?-pedí educadamente.

-Señor... no creo que sea buena idea, no en estos momentos-casi suplicó bajando más la voz.- El Señor acaba de salir después de tener una pelea con su hija de su mujer y...-salió fuera y arrimó la puerta.-Puede volver en cualquier momento, y si lo ve aquí, creo que no se lo pensaría mucho antes de apuntarle con una escopeta.

Abrí los ojos, sorpendido.

-¿A mí?-fruncí el ceño-debe de haber un error, yo no conozco al Señor Swan.

-¿Señor Swan?-negó con la cabeza-el señor Swan es el padre desaparecido de Isabella, el Señor del que hablo es su padrastro, recién casado con la Señora hasta entonces viuda.-Me miró otra vez de arriba a bajo.-Lo lamento, lo he confundido con el Señorito McCarty, un joven que pasa últimamente mucho tiempo con Isabella...-se calló de pronto, temerosa de dar demasiada información.

-Pase entonces, pero le aviso ahora que el estado de Isabella es lamentable-entré con cuidado, intentando absorber todo los detalles de la enorme sala.

Iba a subir las escaleras junto con la señorita cuando de repente vi que el suelo estaba manchado de... no podía ser, ¿eso era sangre?

-¿Puede decirme que es eso?-pregunté, alarmado, señalando la mancha oscura.

-Ya le he dicho, señor, que Isabella y su padrastro han tenido una fuerte pelea. Su Señora nos obligó a todos a encerrarnos en las habitaciones de arriba, para no escuchar los gritos...-parecía desesperada, un cervatillo asustado.

Seguimos subiendo las escaleras hasta pararnos en una puerta pintada de un blanco cremoso con unas florecillas.

Ésa debía de ser la habitación de Isabella.

-Entre usted. La señora ha ido a buscar vendas así que no hay nadie que pueda interrumpirlos... pero le aviso que no es nada agradable de ver. Sea amable con la señorita, por favor.

Ipso facto corrió escaleras abajo, muerta de miedo.

Yo tragué saliva, casi temiendo lo que iba a encontrar y abrí la puerta, empujando con firmeza.

Se me congeló la sangre en las venas y los papeles se me cayeron al suelo.

Ante mí había una cama enorme, de suaves sábanas blancas ahora manchadas de un oscuro carmín. Isabella estaba tumbada de espaldas, desnuda de cintura para arriba y con unos pronfundos cortes en la espalda que no dejaban de sangrar.

Y por primera vez desde que la había visto en la clase de música sentí la necesidad de protegerla.


	10. Bandera Blanca

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, en serio, me alegran un montón ^^. Aviso que mañana también dejaré un capítulo por la mañana, ya que me voy de viaje con unas amigas a Francia y estaré un tiempo sin actualizar. Pero en cuanto vuelva, tendréis Princess Darker de sobra!

Muchísimas gracias preciosas.

* * *

**8º Capítulo: Bandera blanca**

La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía un dolor insoportable en la espalda. Apenas recordaba lo que había pasado después de que Phil me diera el sexto o séptimo latigazo.

Que dolor, Dios mío. Creí que había muerto y estaba en el centro del infierno, condenada por equivocación al peor de los suplicios.

Sentí como la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar. Alguien había entrado en la habitación.

Intenté girarme para ver quién era pero apenas pude soltar un leve gemido. El torso me ardía y no tardé mucho en descubrir que estaba semidesnuda.

Enrojecí mientras un olor varonil de exquisito gusto se filtraba por la tela que tenía apoyada para no manchar el cubrecamas de sangre.

Intenté recordad quién era, pero me era imposible. Era como cuando soñabas algo y en el momento en que quieres recordar el sueño no eres capaz, a pesar de saber de qué iba.

-Qu-qu...quen.. ¿quién e-es?-pregunté con voz débil y temblorosa.

-Soy Edward Mansen-su voz, melodiosa y horrorizada rezumbó por toda la habitación-venía a dejarte los apuntes... hoy hemos dado una parte importante, y...-se quedó callado. Yo seguía intentando darme la vuelta pero era incapaz.

Escuché el sonido del auga muy próxima a mí, justo donde estaba el cubo de agua donde estaba el trapo con el que habían limpiado las heridas.

Me asusté y le busqué con la mirada, pero mi ángulo de visión dejaba mucho que desear, por lo que apenas podía ver parte de la cabecera metálica de mi cama.

Escuché unos pasos tímidos acercándose y poco después el tacto suave del paño mojado. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza, olvidándome por un momento de quién era ese gesto tan amable.

El paño húmedo se deslizó por mi espalda con una suavidad casi erótica, recorriendo todas y cada una de las heridas, aliviando con el tacto helado el ardor que arañaba mi piel.

-Gra-gracias-empecé a toser, volviendo a machar con gotas de sangre el pañito.-No... no... tu... no tienes porqué hacerlo.

-No importa-replicó con voz suave, teñida de pena.

De repente, una oleada de vergüenza y humillación recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, casi peor que el dolor que sentía con los latigazos.

Estaba tumbada semidesnuda sin poder moverme con unos cortes sangrantes a la vista de un joven que era más perverso y cabrón que el mismísimo diablo.

Me sorprendió, también, que teniendo la oportunidad de aprovecharse de mí tanto física como moralmente lo único que hacía era aliviar mi dolor dándome un relajante masaje. Algo estaba tramando, no era posible que ése chico fuera el que me había tratado tan mal durante las últimas dos semanas después del primer día de clase.

¿Y si tuviera un gemelo? Esa sería una opción más racional que la posibilidad que ése Edward Mansen y el Edward capullo Mansen fuesen la misma persona.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó cuando me encogí de dolor al haber apretado, sin querer, con más fuerza que antes.-Lo siento, no me di cuenta...

-No, no... es... está bien, solo que ésos golpes son los más profundos.-Intenté incorporarme mientras él terminaba de mojar los cortes.

Me cogió de los brazos y tiró de mí para poder incorporarme. Me medio senté de lado, apoyada entre grandes cojines gigantes de plumón.

Él se quedó mirándome un momento, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Desvió la mirada una vez y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color. Me miré desconcertada para descubrir, con vergüenza, que los senos estaban al descubierto, sin ningún tipo de tela que me tapara.

Mi piel se tiñó de un rojo tan fuerte como el de la sangre que manchaba las sábanas. Cogí una manta y me tapé con ella, escandalizada.

Si antes me sentía humillada, ahora había llegado al punto máximo de querer morirme antes que seguir en frente de aquel hombre. Madre mía, que horror.

-Emmm... yo...-carraspeó, incómodo-ten los apuntes, yo... eh... te veré en clase cuando... bueno, cuando te recuperes y... yo... si, nos vemos y... bueno, espero que te mejores...y.... bueno, adiós-me dejó los apuntes encima de la cama y se fue con rapidez, con los ojos clavados en todo momento en el suelo.

Me derrumbé, intentando apoyar lo menos posible la espalda contra algo. Todavía me costaba asimilar los hechos ocurridos hacía unos instantes.

Edward capullo Mansen había resultado ser, también, además de una persona con doble personalidad, un caballero con todas las de la ley.

Increíble, el mundo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Por un momento olvidé el problema con mi padrastro. Solo por un momento, claro.

-¡Isabella!-chilló mi madre-vamos a ver, ¿me puedes decir quien es ése chico que acaba de salir de casa?-empezó a lloriquear-¿no te ha llegado con lo de hoy? ¿Quieres tener más cicatrices?

-Era mi compañero de música, me vino a dar los apuntes.-Salí de entre las sábanas como bien pude y mi madre me miró, horrorizada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te ha visto así? ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que significa la palabra _decente_?

-Madre, no me ha visto nada-mentí descaradamente. Hice un gesto de dolor cuando un corte tocó la madera del cabecero. Me vió entre las sábanas, como si estuviera enferma. Me dió los apuntes y se fue, que tenía prisa.

-No se que voy a hacer contigo-negó con la cabeza, disgustada.-Jacob vendrá mañana-anunció de pronto,-quería venir hoy pero le insistí que no te encontrabas muy bien-me miró con aire crítico.-El Doctor Cullen vendrá por más tarde para revisar las heridas, por si acaso.

-Que raro-me reí, con amargura.-Creí que no querrías que en tu perfecta familia ocurriese nada malo. Que no querrías que tus amigas se enteraran.

-Y no se enterarán-se sentó al lado de mi cama-el Doctor Cullen no dirá nada, y espero por tu bien que tu "amiguito" tampoco.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y ninguna de las dos parecía querer comperlo. Deseé que se fuera de la habitación. Nada me gustaría más que estar sóla.

-Mañana te voy a traer un nuevo vestido, el que encargamos dos semanas atrás, ¿te acuerdas?-murmuró de pronto, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-No pretenderás que me ponga un corsé en mi estado-la miré, anonada, ¿estaba loca o es que se había quedado sin neuronas?

-Tienes que estar guapa para cuando venga Jacob,-habló sin mirarme-tienes un aspecto lamentable.

-Me gustaría el aspecto que tendrías si te hubiesen pegado una paliza, madre-le eché en cara, con voz dura.-No sé que es lo que estás pensando, pero desde luego que ni se te pase por la cabeza que voy a ver a ese... a ese cerdo maltratador. Antes me voy de casa.

-Isabella, por favor. No hagas de un grano de arena una tormenta-se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse.-No eres la única que ha recibido azotes, ni serás la última-con esto se fue, dejándome sóla.

Me tapé la cara con las manos y aguanté las ganas de llorar. No lo había hecho desde que Phil me dejó tirada en el suelo. No iba a empezar ahora.

Una furia explosiva me recorrió el cuerpo como un calambre. Me habían maltratado, insultado, humillado y controlado. Phil me las pagaría, oh, ya lo creo que si. En cuanto pudiera vengarme lo haría, lenta y dolorosamente, disfrutando del festín.

Eché de menos a Emmet, con su gran sonrisa y la facilidad de encontrar el humor hasta en la más negra de las situaciones.

Por un momento la idea de llamarlo por teléfono pululó por mi mente unos instantes. Deseché la idea. Seguramente Renée estaría vigilándome, ella o alguno de los empleados de la casa.

Me acurruqué en posición fetal en el centro de la cama, cubierta de sábanas ahora salpicadas de un rojo carmín.

Intantaría dormir hasta que llegara el Doctor Cullen. Y por la noche pensaría una forma de vengarme de Phil.


	11. ¿Dulce venganza?

**9º Capítulo: ¿Dulce venganza?**

-De verdad, Doctor Cullen, estoy bien-repetí por última vez, cerrando los ojos,-y cuando me dé esos medicamentos suyos que hacen milagros, estaré todavía mejor.

Hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. Volvió a pasar los paños mojados en esa substancia pringosa de color anaranjado que servía, según él, para evitar que las heridas se infectasen.

-Se las vendaré para mayor seguridad-comentó.-Tiene que evitar movimientos bruscos para que las heridas no vuelvan a sangrar. Por supuesto, olvídese de llevar corsé.

-Dígaselo a mi madre-cerré los ojos, suspirando-mañana viene mi _prometido_-solté, casi escupiendo la palabra del asco que me daba-según ella tengo que estar lo más decente posible.

-Hablaré con ella, señorita, no se preocupe-terminó de extender el medicamento por los cortes y dejó el paño en remojo.-Ahora va a tener que levantarse para que pueda vendarle el torso.-Mi rostro se coloreó de un profundo color magenta y agarré las mantas con fuerza, resistiéndome.

Suspiró y se levantó de mi cama.

-Isabella, es muy importante que te vende las heridas para evitar que se abran en un futuro. Intentaré hacerte la cura lo más rápido posible, pero para eso tienes que quitarte las sábanas.

-Es... está bien-me levanté con cuidado apoyándo parte de mi peso en él y deslicé las mantas con lentitud, muerta de vergüenza.

Él se giró y cogió las vendas de un blanco impoluto. No prestó atención a mi desnudez y se lo agradecí en mi fuero interno.

Pensé en Phil y en como reaccionaría si me viera así. Sonreí entre dientes. Ese hombre me las pagaría todas juntas, y sufriría el doble (por lo menos) de lo que había sufrido yo hasta ahora.

Las hábiles manos del Doctor manejaban las vendas que empezaban a cubrir gran parte de mi cuerpo. Cogió un rollo más y terminó de vendarme la última parte, tapando mis pechos.

-Bien-exclamó, satisfecho-ya está, ¿ves como termino rápido?

-No cabe duda Doctor, es usted el mejor-sonreí levemente y me senté con demasiada brusquedad, provocando que un aguijonazo se esparciera por mi espina dorsal.

-No se preocupe, hablaré con sus padres, con su padre sobre todo-hizo una mueca-no me gustaría volver a esta casa para tener que curarla, señorita Swan.

-Él no es mi padre-casi escupí-mi padre desapareció en la guerra, no sé si está vivo o muerto, pero seré su hija, ahora y siempre. El que se ha casado con mi madre no es más que un granuja, embustero y cretino que se merece el peor de los tormentos.

-Señorita Isabella, no es aconsejable que guarde tanto rencor en su interior, si se desvorda, uno hace cosas que no quiere hacer-empezó a recoger sus cosas mientras seguía hablando-intente hablar con él.

-Ése era mi propósito antes de hacerme estas heridas-sonreí con tristeza-no tiene remedio, Doctor Cullen... pero no se preocupe, el rencor nunca me lo guardo, lo libero fuera a la más mínima oportunidad.

-Espero que esa _liberación_ no perjudice a nadie, señorita.-Casi me regañó. Cuan niña pequeña que se le ve la travesura pintada en los ojos.

-A nadie... decente, Doctor, a nadie decente-sonreí y me lo quedé mirando, mientras terminaba de recoger todos tus botes con extraños potingues.

-Me tengo que ir, señorita, le prometo que hablaré con sus padres-recogió mi mano y me la besó, como un caballero-espero no volver a verla en estas circunstancias, Señorita Isabella-cerró la puerta con cuidado. Oí sus pasos bajando por las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo.

Hablara o no hablara, convenciera o no convenciera yo pensaba demostrarle al estúpido de mi padrastro que conmigo no se jugaba.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo la luz que bañaba mi luminosa habitación se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, dejándome en la penumbra.

Seguía dándole vueltas a algo que mi padrastro tan pronto como se lo hiciera tuviera que arrastrarse durante semanas, algo ruin y cruel... algo... algo impropio de mí.

Fue como si una vela se encenciera dentro de mi cabeza, iluminando un plan que parecía haber estado todo el rato allí.

¿Que es lo que más le molestaba a mi padrastro?

Quedar en ridículo.

¿Que es lo que consideraba inferior por encima de todas las cosas?

A la mujer.

Una sonrisa siniestra se pintó en mi cara mientras imaginaba a Phil en el comercio humillado delante de toda la gente que iba a comprar allí, manchado y abatido por... melones.

-Isabella, no me puedo creer que estés aquí-repitió por enésima vez Renée, mientras Phil conducía el coche.-¿No puedes ir a la cena pero si al mercado? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-Madre, te aseguro que apenas me moveré, solo quiero hablar con una amiga, que me comentó que venía hoy... y hace tiempo que no la veía-mentí rapidamente.

-¿Y quién es, si puede saberse?-preguntó Phil con arrogancia, tan típica en él.-¿O será quizás un "amiguito"?

-Phil, no sé la manía que tienes con los jóvenes de tu mismo sexo. Que sepas que si alguien supiera de esa extraña atracción todos tus amigos te darían la espalda.

No me cruzó la cara en ese mismo momento porque tenía las manos en el volante. Estaba segura de que si estuviera de pie me hubiera dejado alguna que otra marca más.

-Isabella, vuelves a faltarle al respeto a tu padrastro y juro por lo que más quieras que no vuelves a ver la luz del Sol en años, ¿quedó claro?-mi madre no tenía especial carácter, pero cuando se le daba mecha para amenazar no tenía nada que envidiarle a mi padrastro.

Si es que eran tal para cual. Los dos igual de idiotas.

-Vamos a ver, mientras vosotras vais a comprar comida yo iré a ver a un viejo socio mío, que quiere empezar un negocio y...

-¿De qué?-pregunté, recelosa. Él se giró, algo nervioso.

-Es algo peculiar, no es que esté muy bien visto pero...-sacudió la cabeza, y frunció el ceño, enfadado-¿Pero, se puede saber por que tengo que ir dando explicaciones a mocosas como tú? ¡Que vas a entender tú de un buen negocio!

-Oh, disculpe, señor-recalqué con gran sarcasmo la última palabra-tiene razón, aún me acuerdo del increíble negocio de hace dos años... duró mucho... ¿dos semanas, no?-dejé caer con malicia, sin perder la postura inocente.

-Mira, niñata del demonio...-parecía que necesitaba de toda su paciencia para no soltar el volante y matarme a golpes para descargar su mal caracter. Menudo idiota.

No volvimos a hablar en lo que quedaba de trayecto. Mis ojos se deslizaban, perezosos, por el estropeado paisaje de los campos de cultivo. Nos acercábamos al centro.

Repasé mi plan una vez más para no olvidarme nada. Sabía que mi padre era bastante conocido por su mal carácter y su mala fama en el trato con mujeres. Estaba segura de que alguna que lo conociera querría ayudarme con mi pequeña venganza, y si no, siempre quedaba el soborno.

Nunca había agradecido tanto tener dinero como ahora. Aunque sólo fuera para dejar en ridículo a mi padrastro.

-Hemos llegado-anunció mi madre mientras Phil le ayudaba a salir del vehículo. A mí todavía no me había convencido subirnos a un transporte sin caballos. Añoraba el suave traqueteo y los amplios sofás de terciopelo donde solíamos sentarnos. El coche, sin embargo, tenía un espacio bastante más reducido y los asientos no eran, ni de lejos, tan cómodos ni tan grandes.

Por no hablar de que era Phil quien nos dirigía, no el cochero. Sólo Dios sabía lo terrible que era ver a Phil manejando algo. Cuando más me preocupaba era cuando mi vida podría extinguirse por su reducida experiencia con estos trastros.

-Phil, acompáñame un momentito, quiero que conozcas a unas amigas. Les he hablado mucho de tí, están ansiosas por conocerte-le agarró de la mano y lo sumergió en la terrible multitud que se arremolinaba alrededor de los distintos puestos del mercado.

Era mi oportunidad. Después de ver donde se paraban (un puesto con las piezas más frescas y caras del lugar) decidí poner en marcha mi plan.

Era ahora o nunca.

Me acerqué a un puesto donde una robusta mujer vendía manzanas que seguramente sacaba de su huerto.

-Disculpe-me acerqué. Ella me miró desconfiada, notando mi ropa pija y cara. Preguntándose que demonios hacía una persona como yo comprando en un sitio donde solían comprar personas de la clase baja.

No era la única que me miraba con desconfianza, comprendí de pronto. Las demás personas que estaba cerca del puesto también me miraban raro.

-¿Podría hacerme un favor, señora?-le pedí amablemente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, recelosa.

Me acerqué a ella y le susurré al oído, señalando a Phil, al otro lado de la muchedumbre y le dije lo que tenía que hacer.

-Por supuesto-refuté, ya en voz alta-tendrás una compensación económica bastante abundante. Pagaría lo que fuera por ver a ese hombre humillado. Hágaselo saber a sus compañeras, si es tan amable. Todas serán bien pagadas, por supuesto.

La señora, totalmente alucinada se quedó mirándome como una boba cuando le di un pequeño adelanto. Pronto recobró su postura habitual y sonrió de una forma poco agradable.

-Será un placer-se guardó las dos monedas en el escote y se fue a buscar a (supuse) más gente.

Me acerqué a la enorme estatua que había en medio de la plaza y me subí a uno de sus escalones, teniendo así una magnífica perspectiva de todo el lugar.

Vi a la señora acercándose a Phil. Miré con cara rara. No era eso lo que le había dicho.

Le dijo algo y señaló en mi dirección. Phil me miró colérico y le dió unas monedas y empezó a empujar a las personas que allí habían para llegar a mi dirección.

Mierda, la señora me había engañado. Bajé lo más rápido que pude, algo difícil a causa de las heridas todavía recientes de mi espalda. Suerte que no llevaba ningún corsé, gracias al Doctor Cullen.

Empujé a la gente que había en mi camino, dificultándome la huída. Me agarré el vestido e intenté correr fuera del mercado, hacia las decadentes calles de Chicago.

A mi espalda, oí a Phil maldecir, llamándome de todo, haciendo que las personas que pasaban lo miraran, con desagrado. Yo seguí corriendo sin importar el dolor agudo de mi espalda o las miradas burlescas de la gente.

Yo simplemente corrí pensando, con amargura, que el Doctor Cullen tenía razón. El rencor no nos lleva a ningún lado.


	12. Un matrimonio muy extraño

**10º Capítulo: Un matrimonio muy extraño**

Volví a repasar las distintas torturas que Phil utilizaría contra mí una vez pusiera un pie en casa. No me atreví siquiera a imaginar lo terribles que serían aún comparándolas con mis marcas en la espalda.

Miré a mi alrededor, desorientada. No recordaba haber visto esta parte de la ciudad jamás, y eso que me había criado aquí, entre las calles de la ciudad.

En esta parte no daba la luz de Sol, los edificios eran mucho más altos de lo normal. Las calles, oscuras y casi desiertas presentaban una extraña pulcritud, demasiado limpio para tratarse de una ciudad de miles y miles de personas.

Los edificios eran viejos, aunque elegantes. Las puertas y las ventanas mostraban el mismo color que cuando están recién pintadas y pequeños jardines adornaban el reducido espacio entre la verja y la casa. Me froté los brazos, con fuerza, intentando buscar mediante la fricción un poco de calor.

¿Que hora era?

Cuando salí de casa a penas era mediodía, así que... busqué el reloj sin éxito. Mierda. Por primera vez desde hace meses, tuve que darle la razón a mi madre. El reloj es muy útil.

Fui a ver si conseguía preguntarle a alguien la hora pero... ahí no había nadie. Bueno, si. Pero no parecía que el pobre hombre pudiera mantenerse en pie, mucho menos saber dar indicaciones.

Una risa histérica hizo que me diera la vuelta con brusquedad, haciéndome daño en el cuello. Al final de la calle, doblando esquina, había tres borrachos que cantaban canciones de guerra con una botella en cada mano.

Intenté mantenerme serena y volví a girarme, buscando, desesperadamente, alguien que pareciera decente o, por lo menos, mínimamente sobrio.

-¡Hola, Reencarnación!-saludó uno de los tres borrachos, señalándome-¡has adelgazado, querida! ¡estás estupenda!-rió con sus amigos.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, haciendo extrañas S y bizqueando de vez en cuando.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y me alejé lentamente de ese hombre, algo temerosa de lo que pudiera hacerme un mostodonte como aquel con menos cerebro que un insecto de suelo.

-Se ha equivocado-dije, intentando ser amable. Mi garganta estaba tan seca como la de un moribundo en pleno desierto.-Si me disculpa, debo irme...

-¡NO!-gritó, histérico-no te puedes ir, Reeny, esta vez tengo dinero-sonrió de oreja a oreja, y vi que le faltaba un diente, parte de la encía estaba podrida-¡dame placer, Renn!

Me acorraló en la pared y metió un fajo de billetes por mi escote. Yo le empujé, asqueada.

-No quiero tu dinero-dije, intentando sacarlo, pero el muy cretino había metido su mano hasta el fondo, por debajo del pecho.-¡Maldito vestido!

-¿No quieres dinero?-volvió a sonreír de una manera repugnante.-¡Eh, chicos, esta zorra nos la come gratis!

Nada más decir eso, los otros dos se acercaron, bastante más rápido que el primero.

-Va demasiado bien vestida para ser prostituta de calle-dijo el segundo, tocando la suave tela. Yo le pegué un manotazo.-Uy, definitivamente, esta chica no es prostituta, apuesto lo que queráis a que también es virgen...

-Virgen o no, yo tengo un calentón que quiero quitarme de encima-me agarró mi pecho izquierdo con fiereza-no te importa jugar un poquito con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Empezaron a tocarme y yo, pobre de mí, intentaba alejarme de ellos, dando patadas y puñetazos. Los esquivaban con facilidad. No me podía creer que esos tres hombres habían sido los que minutos antes se tenían que apoyar en las paredes para caminar.

-¡EH!-vociferó alguien, detrás de nosotros. Yo miré esperanzada para ver a mi salvador. Cuando se giraron y me dejaron ver quién era mi esperanza se fue al traste. Era una mujer, casi tan menudita como yo, de pelo claro y ojos dorados. Increíblemente hermosa, pero sin fuerza como para poder librarme de aquellos parásitos.

-¿Quieres p****, preciosa?-uno de los que me agarraban se alejó de mí-tranquila, aquí tienes de sobra...

-Te lo advierto,-dijo, con voz firme-tócame y desearás no haber nacido.-Todos empezaron a reír estrepitosamente, pero a mí me dió mala espina. Esa mujer tenía algo que daba... que daba miedo.

-Venga, menos hablar y más comer-agarró a la joven por el pelo con fuerza pero ella, con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra le cogió la mano y se la dobló en un ángulo extraño. Oímos un crujir desagradable y, segundos después, el hombre se retorcía de dolor en el suelo agarrándose la mano.

-¡Me la ha roto, esa zorra me ha roto la mano!-lagrimeó, retorciéndose.

La chica dió una zancada por encima del que acababa de derribar y me cogió por los hombros, tirando a los otros dos de un sólo empujón.

-Vamos cielo, ven conmigo-su voz pareció transformarse. Era cálida y maternal, tan dulce como el azucar caliente encima de un pastelillo.

-Gra-gracias-me agarraba de los hombros mientras me conducía por las calles poco transitadas de ésa parte de la ciudad.

-Espero que no te hayan hecho nada-sonrió con dulzura, acariciándome la mejilla.-Por cierto, me llamo Esme, Esme Cullen.

-Yo...-musité, todavía con la boca seca-Isabella Swan.

-Un nombre muy bonito-me soltó los hombros con suavidad y me condujo hasta la verja de una casa como las demás, elegante y bonita.-Pasa por favor-pidió amablemente, abriendo la puertecilla-déjame invitarte a algo, debes de haber pasado mucho miedo.

Sin capacidad ni ganas para negarme, la seguí obedientemente hasta la entrada, cruzando el pequeño jardín que había visto en las anteriores casas, solo que era más bonito, lleno de rosas de todo tipo de colores.

-Que jardín tan bonito-comenté, sin venir a cuento. Ella sonrió con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Es mi pequeño tesoro,-cogió las llaves del pequeño bolso y abrió la puerta-cuidado con el escalón-me advirtió.

Fue inútil, por supuesto. A pesar de que me lo esperaba mi pie chocó contra el último peldaño de la acogedora entrada y me precipité hacia el suelo.

Unas manos muy blancas, frías y duras me pararon la caída. Miré hacia arriba y vi que era Esme, que parecía haber aparecido de la nada.

-Siempre pasa-sonrió otra vez. Me fijé en sus dientes perlados, incluso más blancos que su palidísima piel.-No tengo mucho para comer-se disculpó, dirigiéndome por un pasillo hasta llegar al salón.-¿Té está bien?

-Muchas gracias-le dije amablemente. Se alejó por el oscuro pasillo y apenas en unos segundos volvió con una bandeja y un juego de cafetera de porcelana. Me quedé de piedra, ¿tenía el té ya preparado o esperaba alguna visita que al final no apareció?

-Siéntate, por favor.-Lo hice inmediatamente, en los mullidos sillones de terciopelo.-¿Seguro que estás bien?-me preguntó amablemente, resaltando dos hoyuelitos que se formaban en las mejillas.

La miré estupefacta, ¿ésa era la mujer de mirada inhumana y fuerza descomunal que me había librado de aquellos hombres con complejo de gorila?

Aquella mujer, menudita y de apariencia inocente no parecía para nada peligrosa. Quizás diferente, ya que parecía poseer un extraño magnetismo que me dejaba algo atontada, pero por lo demás me parecía una persona normal, de las que se pueden encontrar por la calle.

-Si, yo... un poco mareada-admití, cogiendo el té que ella me ofrecía.

-Tienes que haberlo pasado mal, pobrecita-me acarició la mejilla en un gesto tan maternal que no me resultó extraño de una persona que acababa de conocer hacía nada.

No me sentía incómoda con ella. Era como... si fuera lógico que se comportara así conmigo.

-La verdad es que venía escapando de un monstruo mucho peor-me estremecí al recordar el encontronazo con Phil, la traición de la señora del mercado y lo que me esperaría cuando llegara a casa.

Me miró confundida y esperó a que dijera algo. Yo le conté en pocas palabras de quién huía y porqué. Obvié la herida en la espalda, que parecía picarme cuando trataba de olvidarla.

La verdad es que sólo me había dado problemas por la mañana, al lavarme, y en la carrera, cuando hice un giro muy brusco.

-Lamento que te haya tocado una familia así-parecía hacerlo de verdad, como si a ella le pudiera perjudicar de alguna manera.-Ya verás cuando encuentres a tu príncipe azul, el de los cuentos de hadas. Olvidarás todos tus males anteriores-suspiró, llena de felicidad y reparé en el anillo que adornaba su dedo.

-Tiene marido, ¿no?-pregunté, más cortesía que pregunta.

-Si-giró el anillo, acariciándolo con cariño-Carlise Cullen. Uno de los médicos jefes del hospital de la ciudad.

Me atraganté con el té y empecé a toser de manera muy cómica, como si hubiera tragado un pito y se me hubiera quedado en la garganta.

-¿Esme, Esme Cullen?-pregunté, incrédula. Claro, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonta?

Me lo había dicho antes, pero claro, tenía la cabeza en otro lugar, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta del apellido? Está claro que al Doctor Cullen no lo olvida cualquiera.

-Si-sonrió ampliamente, luego su rostro mostró una mueca de confusión-¿ocurre algo?

Antes de poder contestarle, antes incluso de que mi cerebro pudiera ordenar las palabras en el orden exácto se levantó de un salto, tan rápida que apenas la vi.

-Carlise está aquí-sonrió ampliamente, casi danzando hasta la puerta.

Que raro, yo no había oído a nadie, quizás empezaba a fallarme el oído... dejé la tacita en la bandeja y acompañé a Esme, que en ese mismo momento abrió la puerta con algo de brusquedad.

Mis ojos se abrieron notablemente cuando me di cuenta de que el Doctor apenas si había abierto la puertezuela del jardín. Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

¿Tendría Esme un oído excepcional, o es que yo me estaba volviendo (además de sorda) paranóica?

El Doctor mostró una gran sorpresa al verme en su casa, pero en seguida recuperó el gesto, transformándolo en una atractiva sonrisa que haría flaquear las piernas de cualquiera.

-Querido-Esme casi saltó a sus brazos y le dió un beso bastante... fogoso mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos. Interrumpieron el beso demasiado pronto, conscientes de que tenían compañía.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Carlise. Tenía toda la pinta de estar sonrojado, pero su rostro permaneció blanco, pálido. Como siempre.-¿Puedo preguntar que haces aquí, Isabella?-sonrió amablemente-no sabía que conocieras a mi mujer.

-¿Os conocéis?-preguntó Esme, cogiendo a su marido de la mano.

-Soy el médico de cabecera de su madre, y muchas veces también el suyo-caminaron hasta mí y entramos en la casa, cerrando la puerta.

-Que curiosidad-comentó sonriente, Esme-entonces no hace falta presentaciones.-Caminó hasta el sofá y cogió la bandeja del té.-Querido, ¿podrías lavar las tacitas mientras le traigo una manta a Isabella?

No me di cuenta, hasta ahora, de que tenía la piel de gallina. La verdad, en esa casa no hacía mucho calor.

-Claro-cogió la bandeja, ante mi estupefacción y se fue a la cocina.

Un momento, ¿un hombre casado había ido a fregar los platos sólo porque su mujer se lo había pedido? ¿Existían esa clase de hombres o era todo una pequeña broma privada?

Nunca, jamás, en toda mi vida había visto a un hombre fregar los platos, y menos cuando había una mujer delante. Me quedé inmóvil hasta que Esme apareció con la manta.

-Esta casa es muy fría en cuanto el Sol empieza a declinar-me puso la manta por los hombros y me dirigió hasta el sillón, donde me derrumbé inerte.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó, algo preocupada. Al ver mi estado de medio inconsciencia.

Negué debilmente con la cabeza mientras pensaba, celosa y con rabia, el marido que podía esperar yo. Uno moreno, alto, peludo y desagradable con complejo de mono copulador.


	13. Encerrada

**11º Capítulo: Encerrada**

-Tranquila-me sonrió el Doctor Cullen, intentando darme ánimos.-Sabes de sobra que si yo intercedo por tí, no te pasará nada.-Su rostro se volvió repentinamente serio, intimidante.-Deberías alejarte un poco de esta casa, no te hace ningún bien.

Apenas eran las siete de la tarde. Me había quedado a comer y a merendar con Esme y Carlise Cullen. Yo tenía razón. Tanto de médico como de persona era perfecto.

Había aprendido muchas cosas sobre ellos. Por ejemplo, que le gustaban los niños, pero no podían tenerlos (aún recordaba la terrible cara de sufrimiento que tenía al comentar ése hecho. Y la expresión culpable de Carlise. Supuse que no podían tener hijos por algún problema que Carlise tenía), que no eran precisamente glotones y que, curiosamente, no les gustaba el Sol. Lo repelían, más bien.

_-¿Quieren ir al parque a disfrutar un poco del Sol?-pregunté inocentemente, mientras caminábamos por la calle, dejando atrás el restaurante donde habíamos (había) comido. Ellos se miraron, casi temerosos._

_-No cielo, gracias-Esme me sonrió dulcemente.-No me gusta en Sol... apenas me asomo y ya cojo un color muy fuerte-me acarició el pelo con ternura-¿por qué no vamos a casa y te enseño la colección de libros que tengo?-Carlise rodeó a su mujer con los hombros-me dijiste que te gustaba leer, ¿no?_

_-Si-sonreí. Giré la calle, donde unos tímidos rayos de Sol asomaban. Caminé y la luz dió color a mis castaños cabellos. Me giré para hablar con Esme y descubrí, para mi sorpresa, que se había quedado entre las sombras._

_-Oh, venga-les hice gestos con las manos-por un ratito no creo que pase nada, ¡se está estupendo!_

_-No, no... Isabella, de verdad...-el Doctor Cullen estaba más blanco de lo normal, y eso me preocupó, ¿sería alérgico al Sol? ¿O era que no soportaba verse moreno?_

_-Bueno... pues vamos por la otra calle-los miré con desconfianza por primera vez, y ellos desviaron la mirada-¿seguro que estáis bien?_

_-Oh, si... somos un poco maniáticos-la sonrisa maternal de Esme pronto estuvo en su lugar.-Manías que van apareciendo con el tiempo._

_-Por favor,-me reí entre dientes-usted es jovencísima._

_-Oh, no tanto como piensas-un brillo extraño relució en sus ojos y... si, por un instante, sólo por un instante, me pareció mayor... o más que mayor... antigua. Si, ésa era la palabra. Me parecía una persona antigua._

_-Me recordáis a los vampiros de mis libros-me empecé a reír, graciosa por la ocurrencia, sentí que Esme se tensaba a mi lado, y Carlise apenas si podía sonreír sin que se le crispara la expresión.-Oh, lo lamento... ¿he dicho algo inapropiado?_

_-No, no-Carlise fue el más rápido en contestar. Y el primero en volver a actuar con más normalidad.-Lo que pasa es que no suelen compararnos con unos seres mitológicos de varios siglos-se rió discretamente, algo tenso._

_-No pretendía ofender-pedí perdón otra vez._

_Esme me rodeó con sus fríos y pétreos brazos, pero con tanta delicadeza que apenas si sentía su brazo contra el mío. La miré a los ojos mientras volvíamos a caminar._

_-No pasa nada, ¿por qué no compramos unos dulces para comer?-sonrió mientras señalaba una tienda de donde salía un delicioso olor._

_-Me parece bien-sonreí. Y con eso, me olvidé de la extraña conducta que habían tenido minutos antes._

-Isabella-llamó de repente el Doctor Cullen. Yo sacudí la cabeza, intentando volver al presente.-¿Se encuentra bien?-enseguida su tono se volvió más impersonal, más... médico-paciente.

-Si, si, fue... un pequeño lapsus-se relajó y abrió la puertecilla del carruaje.-Gracias-le dije, cohibida.

-Oh, siempre es un placer-sonrió y se dirigió al cochero para pagarle.

Me hubiese gustado decirle que no hacía falta, pero ni era correcto ni llevaba nada encima, solo... recordé, de pronto el dinero que me había metido aquel horrible señor. Intenté sacarlo y el cochero se fijó en mí, con ojos lujuriosos.

Conseguí sacar aquel puñado de billetes y los apreté con fuerza, estirando el brazo para que estuvieran lo más lejos de mí.

-Tenga joven-se los tendí ante la atónita mirada del cochero.-Es dinero sucio, no lo emplee para algo honrado.

Me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca y adecentó a los caballos, nos lo agradeció nuevamente y se alejó con rapidez, girando la cabeza de vez en cuando.

El Doctor Cullen no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente esperó pacientemente en la entrada del jardín. Llamó a la campana y poco después vino Nani, casi saltando por el jardín.

-¡Señorita, señorita!-chilló-¿donde estaba? ¡nos tenía usted muy preocupados!

Se paró abruptamente al descubrir a mi acompañante.

-He pasado el día con el Doctor y su mujer-pasé la verja que Nani había abierto.-No tienes porque preocuparte, Nani, no me ha pasado nada-le dí un pequeño abrazo y entramos en enorme casa, que se me anojaba más intimidante y tenebrosa que nunca.

-A ver si le he entendido bien... ¿usted se presenta en _mi_ casa, después de haber raptado a _nuestra hija_, para decirnos que no podemos castigarla como se _merece_?-casi chilló, encolerizado, Phil. Estuve a punto de decirle que ni era su casa, ni yo era su hija, y mucho menos lo que él consideraba mi castigo, me lo merecía.

-No estoy diciendo eso, señor Dwyer. Lo único que les estoy diciendo, es que su hija ha pasado la tarde con nosotros (mi mujer y yo) y le he recordado que no es conveniente que haga sobre esfuerzos tales como correr o simplemente caerse accidentalmente-remarcó mucho la última palabra-lo demás corre cuenta de su imaginación.-Sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes que hizo que Phil se retractara un poco.

-Doctor Cullen-casi ronroneó mi madre. La miré con mala cara. Ah, ahora que Phil estaba delante, Renée no se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre, como había hecho anteriormente.-Yo le puedo asegurar que mi hija se quedará encerrada en su habitación. Nadie la molestará, y nadie le tocará un pelo...-miró significativamente a Phil, para volver a fijar sus ojos lujuriosos en el Doctor.-¿Y a usted le apetece tomar el té?

-Oh, no gracias-declinó amablemente. Me guiñó un ojo con disimulo y se volvió a dirigir a mi madre y a mi padrastro.-Me gustaría que Isabella pudiera venir mañana por la tarde a nuestra casa. A mi mujer le gusta mucho Bella-añadió, al ver que Phil empezaba a enrojecer de rabia.

-Viene su prometido-casi escupió, cortante-además, tiene esas estúpidas clases de piano por la mañana, durante dos horas.

-Oh, si, estoy enterado-comentó, sin hacer caso al tono de desprecio que Phil mostraba en su desagradable voz.-Pero sería sólo un ratito después de comer.

Phil negó con la cabeza y el Doctor Cullen miró a Renée.

-Por favor, señora Dwyer-toda su fuerza seductora fue directamente contra mi madre, que a punto estuvo de sufrir un colapso. Medio bizqueaba mientras Carlise le pedía, con voz marcadamente seductora-serán sólo un par de horas... luego podrá pasar la tarde con su... prometido.

-Si, si, si...-Renée parecía ida, como hechizada. Phil la miró enfadado.

-Renée, no.-Se volvió a dirigir al Doctor Cullen.-Puede que mi mujer le deje, pero yo no. Y como está claro que el que lleva el mando aquí soy yo, no se hable más. Mi hija no saldrá de casa a excepción para ir a sus clases. Es más-añadió, mirándome con aire perverso-me estoy pensando en seguir pagando esas clases. Que una mujer le esté dando clase no es bueno. Luego empiezan a tener ideas, y a pensar-hizo un gesto de desagrado-al final aparecerán protestando en esas manifestaciones ridículas porque cobran "menos que los hombres"-se burló, con desprecio.

-Le acompañaré a la puerta-dijo de repente mi madre-mañana a la hora de comer Isabella le llamará para saber a que hora exáctamente irá a su casa.

Phil estaba, no enfadado, si no furioso. Mientras maldecía por lo bajo a su mujer. Vi como Carlise y Renée hablaban un poco más y él le besaba la mano, gentil. Mi madre tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para no caerse.

Miré el vestíbulo, pensando, con apresión, que pensaría el Doctor Cullen de mi familia. Vi a Nani en la puerta de la cocina, mirando como una espectadora toda la función. Se giró para verme y, al ver que la estaba mirando fijamente se sonrojó y se retiró definitivamente al interior de la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Renée, ¿qué has hecho?-rugió, enfadadísimo-¡me has dejado en ridículo delante de él! ¡Desde cuando una mujer tiene más poder que su esposo!

-Desde que "su mujer" es la dueña de la casa donde duerme!-gritó mi madre, dejándome impresionada. Nunca la había oído gritarle a Phil. Siempre lo había considerado un Dios terrenal.

-Como te atreves...-antes de que terminara, Renée le interrumpió.

-¿Que pasaría si el Doctor Cullen decidiera, por ejemplo, denunciarnos?-le preguntó, con gesto impaciente.

-El juez se reiría en su cara-hizo un gesto de burla.

-Ah, si-sonrió mi madre, sarcástica.-Pero, siguiendo el protocolo, tienen que venir y ver que es lo que pasa para que un importante médico de Chicago nos denuncia, ¿no?-Phil no dijo nada. No sabía donde quería llegar Renée, y puestos a decir, yo tampoco-y vendrán a investigar. Y no creo que al juez le haga tanta gracia saber en lo que has estado trabajando estos últimos meses, ¿o si?-sonrió, triunfal, al ver la palidez en el rostro de su marido.

-Tu no puedes saber... tu no...

-¿Qué te crees, que no me doy cuenta de cuando vienen seis gorilas a casa preguntando por ti?-se puso los brazos en la cintura, y miró en mi dirección.-Isabella, vete a la cama. Mañana, como es lunes, Phil y yo tenemos que asistir a la merienda semanal de los Stanley, pero estarás _encerrada_, ya que si no es así te vas con cualquier cara conocida que te ves por la calle, en vez de venir a casa, que es lo que tenías que hacer. Mañana irás a las clases, de once a una y media. Vendrá a recogerte Jacob y su padre. Comerás con nosotros y los Black aquí y después podrás irte dos horas hasta las cuatro con el Doctor Cullen y su mujer.

Te llevarán aquí y estarás con Jacob, que se quedará a dormir hasta el miércoles. No saldrás, no hablarás ni siquiera mirarás a nadie sin mi permiso o el de tu padrastro. Por supuesto, no pienses siquiera en armar algún escándalo porque el castigo será mucho peor. De hoy hasta nuevo aviso estás _castigada_ y no moverás un sólo músculo sin que tu padrastro y yo estemos enterados, ¿ha quedado claro?

Asentí, totalmente alucinada. A pesar del castigo impuesto miré a mi madre como nunca la había mirado antes; como a una mujer que se pueda valer por si misma, sin necesidad de su marido.

¿Dónde estaba la antigua Renée, la que apenas sabía contestar a un hombre sin echarse a temblar? ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que acataba órdenes sin rechistar?

Subí las escaleras pensando que, si esta era la nueva Renée a partir de ahora, no me importaba en absoluto.


	14. ¿Bandera blanca? Con él, imposible

En primer lugar, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, cada vez sois más :D

Que aunque yo no os lo agradezca continuamente, que sepais que me encanta leerlos, y me hacen mucha ilusión :). Bienvenidas a las nuevas y espero que disfruteis.

Otra cosa que quería hablar era sobre los comentarios anónimos. Por regla general a mi no me gusta permitir los comentarios anónimos, que normalmente siempre hay alguien que quiere molestar y no tiene otra cosa que hacer... pero como me han dicho que hay gente que lee y no puede comentar porque no quiere (que, la verdad, las entiendo perfectamente, porque esto no hay quien se entere xD) o porque no puede hacerse una cuenta.

He permitido los comentarios anónimos. Espero no encontrarme con ninguna sorpresa desagradable :). Este fin de semana subo el siguiente capítulo :), ¿vale?

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS/OS!

* * *

**12º Capítulo: ¿Bandera blanca? Con él, imposible**

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-preguntó Elizabeth, insegura, despues de decirle que me fue difícil hacer los ejercicios que ella me había mandado a través de su hijo.-Edward me dijo...

-¿Que te dijo él?-la interrumpí. Callé rápidamente, al ver que mi voz ruda la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Nada, tan sólo me dijo que no te encontrabas bien...-fijó la vista en su hijo, que parecía estar haciendo los ejercicios junto a toda la clase. Digo parecía porque, de vez en cuando, lo veía lanzar miradas curiosas en nuestra dirección.

-Ah...-vaya, el Edward impresentable que me había estado acosando durante más de una semana parecía estar escondido.

-¿Me prometes que si te sientes mal me lo dirás?-volvió a insistir, mientras me daba las partituras con los ejercicios que estaban haciendo los demás alumnos.

-Seguro, señora-asentí gentilmente con la cabeza y caminé lentamente a mi sitio, clavando la mirada en el joven Dios que se sentaba a mi lado.

Coloqué los ejercicios encima del pupitre mientras miraba con disimulo a Edward, que seguía escribiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No le has dicho nada a tu madre-comenté, indiferente.

-No tenía porque-dijo en el mismo tono que el mío.

Me quedé callada, sin saber que decir. Era un borde, ¿como era que tenía amigos? o mejor, ¿como alguien era capaz de aguantarlo?

-Tu madre me ha dicho que me ayudes con los ejercicios-le pinché, picajosa, esperando a que saltara.

-Aquí, Elizabeth no es mi madre, en la profesora. Y como tu misma has dicho, es _ayudar_, no _hacer_. Ni siquiera has mirado la hoja.

Le miré con mala cara, enfadadísima. Menudo idiota. Toda la gratitud que podía haber tenido hacia él se esfumó en un suspiro.

Me dediqué a intentar hacer los ejercicios, pero me aburría. Necesitaba algo para distraerme. Y cuando digo algo, quiero decir _alguien_...

Miré mi tintero, casi lleno de tinta. Un empujoncito casual quizás le suavizara los humos a Edward, como había pasado la última vez... le di un golpe y, en efecto, se derramó por toda la mesa. Incluyendo los apuntes de ambos y parte de la impoluta camisa que llevaba puesta.

-¡Oh, que torpe soy!-puse cara de inocente mientras me llevaba la mano a la boca-perdóname, Edward. Tengo unas manos de mantequilla.

Todos los de la clase empezaron a reírse, con poco disimulo. Elizabeth nos miró un momento y se cruzó de brazos, enfadada. Yo puse la cara más desconcertada que pude.

Miré a Edward, casi riéndome. Sus ojos verdes lanzaban chispas y sus dedos parecían estar a punto de cogerme el cuello. Pero, al parecer, se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

-Oh, no pasa nada, señorita Isabella... pero...-dio una patada tan fuerte a mi silla que esta se desmontó y caí de culo al suelo.-¡Uy! Pero mira que soy torpe...-fingió arrepentirse-le ayudaría, pero... tengo las manos manchadas de tinta.

Toda la clase empezó a reírse de nosotros dos. Yo me levanté, con la mayor dignidad que pude. Pero él no parecía haber acabado conmigo.

-Señorita Isabella-casi chilló, imitando mi voz a la perfección con un timbre demasiado agudo.-Yo creía que las jovencitas no tenían que afeitarse el bigote...

-¿Bigote, que bigote?-pregunté, desconcertada.

-Éste-y antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada, cogió mi cara con una mano y con la otra me pintó dos horribles, negros, y largos bigotes con la tinta que tenía en los dedos.

Mi cara debía de ser un poema. Oí a Elizabeth gritarnos para que fueramos hacia ella. También oía a los demás alumnos burlarse de nosotros, pero apenas los escuchaba.

-Edward...-una sonrisa, perversa y malvada se dibujó en mi cara-¿que es eso negro que tienes en el pelo?-pregunté inocentemente. Cogí el bote de tinta y jugueteé con él.

-No serás capaz-gruñó, apartándose de mí. Demasiado tarde. Me tiré encima de él y, cuando lo tuve bien sujeto entre mis piernas tiré toooda (y cuando digo toda, es toda) la tinta que había en el frasquito de cristal.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-chilló encolerizado, me quitó de encima con tan mala suerte de que me golpeé la espalda contra la mesa que teníamos detrás.

Jadeé y abrí los ojos. Sentí como cada uno de los latigazos que casi había conseguido olvidar volvían con una fuerza abrasadora. Creí que mi espalda se partía en dos.

-Oh, ¡Dios mío!-chilló la chica que estaba sentada en el pupitre con el que me había golpeado-¡Su espalda! ¡Está sangrando!

Me quedé tirada en el suelo, con la cabeza dándome vueltas. Escuchaba los sonidos, los comentarios casi histéricos y horrorizados, pero me eran ajenos, como si los estuviera viendo desde lejos.

-Edward-gimió Elizabeth, con la voz muy aguda.-Edward, ayúdame a levantarla. Todos los demás-ordenó con voz autoritaria, dirigiéndose (supuse) al resto de la clase-esparad aquí mientras Edward y yo llevamos a Bella... ¡Helen!-llamó la atención a una chica. No recordaba a ninguna Helen.-Avisa a la secretaria, dile que llame al hospital, que es urgente.

Sentí como me levantaban, con cuidado de no tocar mi espalda y me desplazaban con increíble lentitud. Parecía estar flotando en una nube.

Sólo me di cuenta de que habíamos cambiado de habitación cuando me tumbaron de espaldas y Edward se fue a coger algo. Paños, supuse.

-Vamos a quitarte el vestido, ¿vale?-me dijo Elizabeth mientras me iba desaciendo los nudos del vestido. Por suerte, no llevaba corsé.-Tranquila, Edward no verá nada.

-Demasiado tarde-murmuré por lo bajini. Ella me escuchó.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, nada-enrojecí de vergüenza. La espalda me ardía como si tuviera fuego.

-Dios mío-su voz mostraba horror-¿que es esto? ¡Edward, los paños!-gritó más fuerte, todavía con la voz temblorosa.-Isabella, esto no te lo has podido hacer en clase... parecen...

-¿Golpes, latigazos?-dije con indiferencia-lo son.

Se apartó un momento de mí, y ya no pude ver nada, ya que mi cara estaba dirigida al respaldo del sillón donde me habían tumbado.

Intenté girar la cabeza con cuidado, para ver el resto de la habitación.

Estaba en una especie de pequeña biblioteca. Había múltiples estanterías con libros en las paredes, una mesa grande en el centro con libros abiertos y una bonita figura de una mujer semidesnuda sentada en una piedra, de aire melancólico. El sofá donde estaba tumbada era el único, a excepción de dos butacas que había al final de la habitación, cerca de la puerta, donde había también una mesa.

-Lo siento-dijo Edward, a mi lado. Parpadeé, no lo había visto llegar.-No debería haber sido tan brusco...-parecía arrepentido, su cara estaba descompuesta y me pasaba el paño por la espalda, con la misma dulzura que en mi casa.

-No sabía que tu pelo era negro-comenté, para aliviarle la culpa, o para que se relajara la atmósfera que se había vuelto tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Me gruñó de forma bastante cómica, pero no por ello dejó de ponerme paños mojados en las heridas.

-Están bastante mejor desde...-se calló, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Vamos a ver-dijo Elizabeth, volviendo a entrar en la habitación. Se nos quedó mirando, con los mismos ojos de su hijo y una mueca de enfado en la cara-lleváis tan sólo dos semanas de clase, apenas siete clases y habéis montado el espectáculo dos veces-gruñó, o más bien, nos gritó-¡es el segundo frasco de tinta que tiráis!

-En realidad-dijo Edward, tranquilo-es el tercero.

-Ughr-gruñó, de la misma manera que había hecho su hijo minuto antes.-¿Que voy a hacer con vosotros?

-Cambiarnos de sitio?-intenté adivinar yo.

-Ni en broma. Éso es lo que os gustaría a vosotros... no, se me ocurrirá un castigo, y éste será tan horrible y tan desagradable que para navidades estaréis cantando una canción infantil cogidos de la mano-nos acusó con el dedo.-Pobre de quien no me haga caso.

Edward tragó saliva ruidosamente, quizás sobreactuando un poquito, pero no lo suficiente como para impedir que viera a Elizabeth como una maléfica bruja de pensamiento retorcido.

-¡ISABELLA, MI AMOR!-una enorme forma casi se tiró sobre mí y empezó a darme besos por todos lados (incluso alguno acertó en la boca)-¿dónde has estado?-reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, en cualquier situación.

-¡Emmet!-sonreí, de oreja a oreja. El dolor me pareció más pequeño en comparación con la alegría que era ver a Emmet. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde la vez que mi madre le prohibió volver a casa, por miedo a que perdiera la virginidad con alguien que podía levantar un armario con una sóla mano.

-¿Y usted quien es?-replicó, ceñuda, Elizabeth. Pues si que estaba de mal humor...

-Emmet McCarty, a su servicio-le besó la mano, y sonrió de oreja a oreja, para luego poner una expresión nada común en él. Seriedad.-Isabella, ¿éste es al idiota que tengo que pegar?-hizo sonar los nudillos de su mano con los puños. Una sonrisa nada agradable cruzó su rostro-prepárate pelo multicolor, porque vas a salir de aquí llorando.

Elizabeth lo miró, alucinada. Aunque su cara de alucinación no tenía nada que ver con Edward. La suya si que era un auténtico poema.

-Emmet, tranquilo-intenté incorporarme y él se apresuró a ayudarme. Esta vez me aseguré de que el vestido se mantenía bien colocado tapando mis pechos.-¿Que haces aquí?

Su rostro se ensombreció de una manera muy poco habitual en él.

-Me enteré de lo que te pasó y... bueno, quería saber como estabas. Tu madre casi me echa a patadas cuando te fui a visitar a casa... luego hablé con una de tus criadas que, por cierto, además de amable, era muy guapa, tanto de cuerpo como de cara... y me dijo que estabas aquí...

-Oh, gracias Emmet, la verdad es que te echaba de menos.-Le cogí la mano cariñosamente y él me la apretó. Se sentó a mi lado y ambos nos giramos y vimos como un Edward de pelo bicolor y a su madre que nos miraba, ceñuda.

-Bien, esto es el colmo, me tenéis hasta aquí-levantó su mano y se la puso diez centímetros por encima de la cabeza, para indicarlo.-Emmet McCarty, estaba a punto de ponerles el peor castigo que existiera, ¿se te ocurre alguna idea?-la miré con expresión de horror. Aunque Edward parecía tranquilo.

Eso era porque no sabía lo retorcía que podría llegar a ser la mente de Emmet.

Se quedó pensando un momento, un momento que a mí me pareció tan largo como el día de la boda de mi madre con Phil, por fin habló, con una sonrisa perversa y terrible:

-Dada su posición ricachonda y casi con toda seguridad puedo decir que no han hecho una tarea doméstica en su vida, ¿que le parecería que [i]ambos[/i] se pasaran de vez en cuando a limpiar casas como acto de buena caridad?

Edward y yo le miramos, suplicantes. Elizabeth lo miró, impresionada.

-Vaya, señorito Emmet. Tendría que escribir un libro sobre que tipos de castigo son los acertados para adolescentes problemáticos.

-Tengo muchos más, si quiere, puedo hacerle una lista.

-¡NO!-gritamos Edward y yo, al unísono.

Uf, ¿quién me mandaría a mí hacer el idiota con un frasco de tinta?


	15. Una amistad que peligra mi salud

**13º Capítulo: Una amistad que peligra mi salud**

-No me lo puedo creer-casi chillé, horrorizada-¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?

-Si-puso ojitos tiernos, pero yo no me dejé engañar. Estaba demasiado enfadada.-Vamos, una vez que lo conoces, no es tan malo. Seguro que hasta te gusta-me guiñó un ojo con gesto cómplice, pero yo le pegué un puñetazo.

-Te cae bien porque tu no has acabado con dos bigotes pintados con tinta-le rugí. Él me abrazó, con cuidado de no tocar mucho mi espalda, aunque mis heridas estaban casi curadas. Intenté salir de entre sus enormes brazos, pero era difícil. Me estaba ahogando.

-Bueno, tú le has cambiado el color de pelo, creo que estáis en paz-al final dejé de resistirme y el pronto me soltó.-Es una buena persona, nada que ver con los estúpidos egocéntricos de la alta sociedad.

-¿No te enteraste de la nueva que me hizo hace dos clases?-sentí mi piel arder por el enfado. Él, por supuesto, se rió divertido y me reprendió con la mirada, como un padre, quizás como un hermano mayor.

-Si, pero también me enteré que le ataste los cordones de los zapatos entre si para que se tropezara al levantarse.-Se rió entre dientes mientras lo recordaba. A saber quien se lo había contado, porque yo no, desde leugo.

Me crucé de brazos, enfadada. Él volvió a abrazarme con un abrazo de oso de los suyos y yo le giré la cara, sin querer verle los ojos.

-Solo salí con él a tomar unas copas. Invitó él, ha sido muy amable. Y luego fuimos con unas encantadoras jovencitas a bailar.-sus ojos brillaron de manera poco casta al recordarlo.

Yo me aparté de él, aún molesta.

-Vamos, ¿estás celosa? ¿Es que no me sabes compartir?-me acarició el pelo con cariño-¡Si soy muy grande, hay de sobra para todo el mundo!

-Ya, claro, pero dejas abandonada a tu mejor amiga para irte a coquetear en los bares de mala muerte junto con ése Romeo de ojos verdes.

-Ay, con que ahora ya no es el capullo, si no _Romeo de ojos verdes_-le pegué otro puñetazo, haciéndome daño en los nudillos.

Hacía casi un mes desde la reunión con Elizabeth y la _ingeniosa_ idea de Emmet de hacernos trabajar juntos. En las clases que habían sucedido hasta entonces Edward y yo habíamos vuelto a las andadas, aunque no volvímos a derramar un solo tintero.

Primero él puso una rana en mi cabeza, comentándome que era un príncipe pero, desgraciadamente, por aquí no había ninguna princesa.

Lo segundo fue, dos clases después, a la salida, le esperé para luego tirarle un cubo de agua helada sobre la cabeza. A esto le siguió, por su parte, un ramo de rosas en la cara con ortigas (esas plantas que hacen que te salgan granitos y que te pique toda la piel) camufladas, lo siguiente que hice fue robarle las partituras originales de sus composiciones que aún conservaba y que no había querido tirar todavía para posibles chantajes... ¿o vino después de que le dijera a todo el mundo que miraba con demasiada intensidad el trasero de los chicos que había en clase?

Bah, ya no me acordaba. El caso es que habíamos estado en constante guerra desde que la super idea de Emmet. Que, de hecho, ahora que me acordaba, estábamos a cuatro de noviembre, había pasado casi un mes desde aquella clase... también desde los latigazos, desde mi compromiso con el odioso de Jacob...

¡Mierda! No me acordaba. Elizabeth dijo que empezaríamos a trabajar el día ocho... ¡sólo quedan cuatro días, mierda!

-¡Solo quedan cuatro días!-gemí, aterrorizada. Emmet levantó mi cabeza, para que lo mirara. Su cara era una mueca burlona-sabes que es por tu bien. Así, de paso, aprenderás un poco lo que es trabajar en casa, y tu amiguito también. Que será noble y todo eso, pero no ha cogido un trapo en su vida, ya no digamos la escoba.

-¿Tú hacías todo eso, en tu casa?-pregunté, temerosa. No solíamos hablar mucho de su antigua vida. Le traía recuerdos tristes.

-Lo cierto es que si. Mamá y papá se iban a trabajar a la fábrica y nos quedábamos mis hermanas y yo. Las más mayores cocinaban y las dos más pequeñas me ayudaban a limpiar la casa.

-Pero... yo no quiero limpiar-intenté mostrarme amable. Controlaba cada palabra, como si temiera decir algo que pudiera ofenderlo.

-Ja, nadie quiere, Isabella, pero a veces no queda otro remedio.

-¿Otro remedio? ¡Pero si casi suplicaste a Elizabeth que nos impusiera ese castigo!-él seguía abrazándome, y yo luchaba para quitármelo de encima. No soportaba que se comportara dulce conmigo cuando era obvio que yo quería estar enfadada.

-Perdona a tu pequeño osito-me hizo un puchero-sabes que lo hace por tu bien. Todo lo que hace es para ayudarte.

-Humm... me pregunto que dirían esos amigos matones que te has hecho si te escucharan apodarte a ti mismo pequeño osito.-Sofoqué una carcajada con la mano y el deshizo su abrazo con cierta brusquedad.

-Eres mala-gruñó y se dejó caer de espaldas a la hierva. Yo le imité y pronto nos quedamos tumbados y abrazados a la sombra de un árbol llorón. Apenas había nevado desde comienzos del inverno. La peor temporada era a partir de mediados de noviembre, que era cuando el tiempo se ponía realmente duro.

Aunque claro, yo nunca podría emplear el término duro para referirme al tiempo ya que en cuanto empieza a hacer frío me paso horas delante de la enorme chimenea que hay en el salón.

Me encantaría poder decir que todo el mundo hace igual, pero no puedo. Hay gente que no tiene esa suerte.

-¿Sabes que todo el mundo piensa que somos amantes?-preguntó, de casualidad. Yo me sonrojé y le miré con ojos abiertos como platos. Emmet nunca había sido precisamente el mejor para tratar asuntos delicados.

-No me extraña, nos comportamos como tal-dije. Le saqué algunas hojitas que se le habían enredado en su pelo rizado, tan similar al de los querubines.

-Les dije que si, que eramos amantes-sonrió entre dientes al ver mi cara incrédula.-Vamos, no te enfades. Quería ver que cara ponía el idiota de tu prometido si se enterara.

Suspiré. Emmet y Jacob habían tenido dos encontronazos, uno más fuerte que el otro.

En realidad, no fue grave. La primera fue cuando los presenté y Jacob humilló a la sirvienta tratándola fatal y Emmet salió en su ayuda, pero no llegaron a las manos.

La segunda fue algo más que un pequeño empujón. Fue cuando Jacob, haciéndome una de sus visitas de vigilancia para asegurarse que le seguía siendo fiel después de oir cosas bastante fuertes sobre Emmet y sobre mí, decidió que, puestos que ibamos a estar casados, bien podía levantarme la falda cuando quisiera. Le pequé una bofetada y segundos después lo tenía sobre mí, tocándome de manera desagradable.

Emmet me lo sacó de encima y rompieron dos sillas, pero Jacob no se me volvió a acercar, al menos cuando Emmet estaba conmigo.

-Podríamos intentarlo-sugirió de manera inocente-eres guapa y es obvio que yo soy un Dios de la belleza. Nos llevamos bien y nos queremos. Además que conmigo no te faltaría nada, estarías totalmente satisfecha.-Un tono realmente petulante noté en su voz.

-Baja, modestia, que aquí sube Emmet-me reí entre dientes y le toqué la nariz-oh, si, tu y yo, fugándonos a ciudades como París o Londres, después de la guerra, que es cuando empiezan a florecer las ciudades. Oh, si, una bonita historia de amor, todo un Romeo y Julieta-cerré los ojos y me imaginé como serían dichas ciudades sin la sombra de la guerra sobre ellas.

-Bah, Romeo y Julieta no me gusta. Tiene un final demasiado infeliz y el Romeo es muy poco para Julieta. Lo nuestro sería infinitamente mejor y, por supuesto, yo estaría a tu altura.

Me volví a reír, y esta vez filtré un tono malicioso.

-Ah, claro. Un final feliz... sin poder salir por las noches, porque te obligo a quedarte, sin poder decirles a las chicas lo hermosas que son y lo feliz que te harían si te acompañaran a tomar algo-su rostro se volvió blanco-¿serías capaz de ser así para simpre?-volví a reírme-no te creo capaz. Lo que te pierde a tí es la carne.

-Uy si, mejor la carne que el pescado, como a tu amigo Romeo de ojos verdes-se burló, imitando mi voz aguda-me pregunto que pensará él de ése apodo tan bonito.

-¡No serás capaz!-y me lancé encima de él, rodando por la hierba que empezaba a humedecerse por el frío clima que se acercaba.

-Tenemos que irnos, Emmet.-Tiré de él, algo inútil, por supuesto. Me doblaba en peso, por lo menos.-Mi madre se va a enfadar, cree que estoy en casa de Jessica cotilleando sobre la alta burguesía-me reí entre dientes al imaginarme la cara que pondría mi madre si supiera con quien estaba. Ella no soportaba a Emmet desde que la dejó en ridículo delante de dos de sus amigas preguntándole no se que del decorado.

-Aquí se está muy bien-protestó él, se puso las manos debajo de la nuca para apoyar la cabeza y ahí quedó. Yo me crucé de brazos, enfadada.

-Emmet, ¡no seas crío, por favor!-volví a intentarlo, con los mismos resultados.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿a quien tenemos aquí?-me di la vuelta. No podía ser, no podía ser él...

Me giré y ahí estaba, alto, formado, guapo. Con una sonrisa socarrona que me hacía temer lo peor. De todos los sitios que había en toda la maldita ciudad, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido venir aquí?

-¿Que haces aquí?-le espeté, roja de rabia. Ni siquiera el día que no teníamos clase podía estar sin verlo...

-Lo mismo que tú, nada-pasó de largo y se sentó al lado de Emmet, mis ojos se humedecieron. Siempre me pasaba cuando me enfadaba mucho.

-Ah, precisamente estabamos hablando de ti-dijo Emmet, riéndose mientras se lo decía.

-Todo lo que diga él es mentira-le solté de sopetón, no, no podía decírselo, sería demasiado humillante y Edward capullo Masen me lo recordaría hasta que me muriera.

-Uy, entonces has dicho algo de mí, seguro-se rió entre dientes-y seguramente sería algo bueno. Emmet, por favor, deléitame con los piropos que ha soltado esta pequeña ladrona de partituras.-Me quedé a cuadros, mi corazón, acelerado, parecía brincar.

-¡Es mentira!-casi grité, desesperada-¡yo no lo he dicho, NO LO HE DICHO!-casi me tiro de los pelos, me lo restregaría durante toda mi vida... solo de imaginármelo...

-En realidad, no es para tanto. Pero si se pone así mejor no te lo digo, que si no se enfada conmigo-cerró los ojos y tarareó una melodía mientras me iba relajando poco a poco.

-¿Tienes la cartera a buen recaudo?-sonrió perversamente mirándome. Si no fuera tan guapo ni esa sonrisa tan irresistible... mierda, ¿en que estoy pensando?

-Oye, no te metas con Isabella, que te va a volver a tirar un cubo de agua fría a la cabeza-se rió y me guiñó un ojo. Yo me senté en el banquito, observándolos.

-¿Volviste a ver a Clarita?-se rió Edward entre dientes, cambiando de tema.-Me la crucé ayer por la calle con su prometido-chasqueó los dientes disgustado-de lo peor, era un idiota. Por suerte, conseguí apartarla un rato de él, dice que no la deja en paz y que seguramente se fugará con el hermano, que es un alma libre como ella y no le controla cada paso que da.

-Peor que el prometido de Isabella no puede ser-hizo un gesto de asco-madre mía, pero que horror de hombre. Todo lo malo que pueda tener una persona lo tiene él.

Edward me miró a mí, esperando que dijera algo. Obviamente, no lo defendí. Me quedé callada y miré para el vacío. No quería ni imaginarme lo que sería vivir con él.

-¿Y se va a fugar con el hermano, también?-preguntó socarrón. Yo le fulminé con la mirada, pero no con la misma rabia que antes, y él se dio cuenta.

-Que va, se fugará conmigo-me guiñó un ojo-es que si lo vieras, Edward...-bufó como un toro-tuve dos encontronazos con él, el segundo llegamos a las manos. Es...-supe que se estaba controlando por no soltar una hilera de tacos, del más suave al más fuerte.

-Tranquila, estoy curada de espanto-después de escuchar el maravilloso vocabulario de Emmet había poco que pudiera escandalizarme.

-Son de esos que se la levanta hasta con dos perros en plena faena-torció el gesto-no me extrañaría que, en vez de hacerse un solitario en el baño cogiera a un perro de la calle y...

-¡EMMET!-vale, si, había cosas que era mejor no escuchar, y mucho menos imaginar.

-Ay, perdona cariño, que él en si ya es un perro, estaría haciéndolo con los de su especie.-Me reí entre dientes, aún con las mejillas ardiendo.

Lo que se le ocurre a Emmet...

-Bah, esos los hay por todas partes, no son tan poco comunes. Fíjate que una vez...-me tapé los oídos, incapaz de oír nada más, ¿como se podía ser tan desagradable?

-¡Señorita Isabella!-chillaron, a lo lejos-me giré buscando a la voz femenina que me había llamado y reparé en Nani, la joven europea que trabajaba en mi casa.

La vi corriendo hacia mi (no había visto a los dos tontos que estaban tumbados en el suelo) agarrándose la falda con fuerza para no tropezar con las piedras esparcidas por el cesped.

-Señorita Isabella,-se acercó a mi casi sin aliento-llevo buscándola por todas partes, su madre y su padrastro están muy enfadados con usted-de repente reparó en los dos hombres que estaban conmigo y que se habían lenvantado para ver quien era la que armaba tanto alboroto. Ella se sonrojó.

-Pero, ¿quien es esta encantadora damisela?-preguntó Emmet a Edward. Éste, con un descaro y picardía que me dejó con las piernas temblando se acercó con aire arrogante y a la misma vez provocativo-un placer, señorita-cogió su mano con delicadeza y se la besó, deslizando sus labios con mucha suavidad por el dorso de su mano.

Un pequeño pinchazo sacudió mi estómago. Busqué la manera de separarlos, y encontré el modo.

-Vamos, no les haga caso. Hasta hace medio minuto estaban hablando de como sería copular con un perro-Nani los miró con cara de asco-si, no bromeo. Así que tenga cuidado y no se sorprenda si alguna vez los ve mirando con demasiada fijación a un perro callejero. Ya sabe porque. Aunque, claro-dije, bajando la voz, siendo perfectamente audible para los dos hombres que me miraban alucinados-yo no he dicho nada.

La cogí de la mano y tiré de ella que segía mirando a Edward y Emmet que se dejaron caer en el pequeño banco mirando como nos alejábamos.


	16. Romeo, Romeo ¡idiota!

**14º Capítulo: Romeo, Romeo... ¡idiota!**

-¡En esta casa, todo lo que se hace o se deje de hacer lo tengo que saber yo!-chilló Phil por enésima vez. Pero que pesado era a veces... ¿a veces? ¿que estoy diciendo?

Pesado fue, pesado es y será para siempre.

-Fue un castigo de la profesora-expliqué nuevamente. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había dicho esa frase a lo largo de la tarde-nos portábamos mal y decidió el castigo-obvié a Emmet, por supuesto. Phil no lo soportaba.-Madre se enteró hace poco-mentí descaradamente. En realidad, lo sabía casi desde el principio, avisada por Elizabeth, pero no le había querido decir nada a Phil por su casi segura reacción.

-Me parece muy bien que tu profesora te castigara, que es lo que te mereces.-Casi me escupió-lo que quiero decir es porqué no se me ha informado de tal castigo.

-Me pareció una tontería, no pensaba que tú...-hacía tanto tiempo que Renée no me defendía, que se me hacía raro verla hablar

-Pues pensaste mal-la fulminó con la mirada y ella suspiró.

-Tienes razón querido, hice mal. Perdona-le dio un beso, pero él seguía mirándola mal.

-La próxima vez quiero que se me avise inmediatamente de lo que pasa. Además, todavía no me he enterado de porqué te han castigado. Aunque no me importe, ciertamente-añadió, por si acaso.

-Me castigaron porque me peleé con mi compañero de pupitre.-Le resumí, en pocas palabras, la pelea con tinta que tuvimos hace casi un mes.

-¿Una pelea de que magnitud exáctamente?-empezó a calcular algo, o por lo menos daba eso entender. Empezaba a salirle humo por las orejas...

-Nos tiramos los tinteros y rodamos por el suelo-no le comenté, por supuesto, que se me habían abierto las heridas. Eso lo solucionó rapidamente el Doctor Cullen. Aunque me echó una bronca tremenda por no tener más cuidado.

-Como dos críos de dos años-me miró con desprecio desde detrás de su escritorio, mirándome como si no valiera más que un saco de patatas.-Pues bien, ése castigo te vendrá bien y aprenderás a comportarte como la señorita que deberías ser.

-Uf, si, como usted diga, señor-mi voz, teñida por el sarcasmo, apenas si podía esconder el desprecio que destilaba al dirigirme hacia ese hombre.-Si me permite, alteza, voy a tumbarme, puesto que mañana tengo que ir a clases.-Y con esto me fui a mi cuarto, dejándole, por primera vez, con la palabra en la boca.

Caminé sin muchas ganas hacia mi pupitre. Hoy, según nuestro calendario no escrito le tocaba a Edward capullo Masen hacerme la bromita pesada. Había dormido fatal y tenía unas ojeras enormes que resaltaban la palidez de mi cara.

Me senté con cuidado y poco después se sentó él. Le miré de reojo pero vi que tenía el semblante serio. Algo raro, puesto que normalmente se estaba riendo, pensando en la broma que me esperaba.

No le dije nada, y el tampoco me dirigió la palabra en toda la clase. Todos los demás, al igual que yo, estaban alucinados de que no hubiera espectáculo como siempre.

Yo cada vez me estaba volviendo más insegura y analizaba cada movimiento esperando algun ataque, pero no se producía, en realidad, ni siquiera hacía ademán de hacerlo.

Tocó la campanita y Elizabeth nos miró con desconfianza, pero fuimos caminando lentamente, alejándonos de nuestros pupitres. Yo le adelanté y, justo cuando iba a salir a la calle Edward me retuvo con el brazo.

Le miré con mala cara hasta que me fijé en sus ojos, serios por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-He estado pensando-dijo de pronto. Yo fui incapaz de callarme, quizás era por costumbre, o porque era incapaz de no devolvérsela de todas las maneras posibles.

-Ah, ¿tu piensas?

Hizo una mueca y se me quedó mirando. Parecía que iba en serio, quería mantener una conversación seria conmigo.

-Lo siento, me la has dejado muy fácil-intenté sonar amable-¿que querías decirme?

-Me preguntaba si es posible llevarnos bien durante las clases. Ayer, antes de volver a salir con Emmet-se le escapó una risotada al imaginarse Dios sabe que cosa-escuché a mi madre hablando con mi padre y... bueno, no nos libraría del castigo hasta que decidiéramos portarnos mejor. Había pensado en mejorar nuestra... actitud delante de ella. Sólo delante de ella-efatizó.-Sería incapaz de no volver a molestarte, es demasiado placentero.

-Eres un pervertido-solté, casi sin pensármelo.

-Pero te gusta, ¿eh?-su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del mío y yo quedé abrumada por la cercanía. Nunca había tenido a un hombre tan cerca de mí. No, Jacob no contaba. Había dicho hombres, no perros. Y Emmet.. bueno, Emmet era Emmet. No se le podía tomar en serio.

-No... no se de que me hablas, y ni ahora ni nunca, óyeme bien, me gustarás-_uf, aunque si me miraba con esos ojos.. ¡No, Isabella, contrólate! ¡CON-TRO-LA-TE!_

-Nunca digas nunca-sus ojos brillaron con un toque seductor. Yo desconfié.

-¿A que te refieres? ¡Nunca es nunca, para mi y para todo el mundo!-me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, tenía la piel del cuello enrojecida y mis manos sudaban en frío.

-Oh, creía que al ser yo, tu Romeo de ojos verdes, tendría un trato especial-se rio entre dientes ante mi cara de espanto. La incredulidad y el horror debían de ser muy latientes en mi rostro.

Esto no me podía estar pasando.

Una vez recuperada del shock, intenté pegarle con todas mis fuerzas. Pero claro, yo era un palillo comparada con él, por lo que cogió los brazos y me los bloqueó, quedando el detrás de mi y su boca a escasos centímetros de mi oreja. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía por la risa y yo era incapaz de zafarme de su abrazo.

_Aunque... la verdad es que se estaba muy bien._ Intenté desterrar ese pensamiento, pero fue demasiado tarde. Iba a volverme loca.

-Oh, Romeo, Romeo-canturreó en mi oido. Toda la piel se me puso de gallina y no pude evitar que se me escapara un leve gemido. Él se sorprendió.-Vaya, ¿tan irresistible soy?-me dio un beso en el cuello y me fallaron las piernas. De no ser porque él me agarraba hubiera caído al suelo. Edward lo notó.

-¡Zorra!-nos giramos para ver quien había dicho eso y mi corazón dejó de latir. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, aunque distaba mucho de ser placentero.

Jacob estaba ahí, mirándonos. Sus manos velludas se cerraban en dos enormes y terribles puños que no dudaría en usar, contra mi o contra Edward.

-No es lo que parece-me alejé de Edward todo lo posible e intenté por todos los medios sosegar a Jacob, que parecía estar a punto de estallar.-Jacob...

-Que no es lo que parece-dijo, en voz baja, pero con un matiz de odio que me hizo estremecer-¿QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE?-gritó, me cogió del brazo y me zarandeó con fuerza.-¿¡Se puede saber quien te crees que soy!? ¿Crees que puedes revolcarte con cualquiera y pretender que me quede de brazo cruzados?-había gente en la sala de espera, pero no hicieron nada para impedirlo. La acusación era bastante evidente, nos había pillado en una actitud demasiado sospechosa, demasiado intimante. No sería extraño que me pegara una paliza y la gente girara la cara. No podían hacer nada, no había ley que pudiera defenderme.

-Así que tu eres el prometido de la señorita Isabella...-Edward intercedió por primera vez-vaya, así que es cierto lo que me han contado de usted...-apretó los puños y casi pude oir los pensamientos, el rápido calcular de la distancia para preparar una pelea.

-¿Que han dicho?-coementó desconfiazo. También había notado el cambio en la posición de Edward.

-Que es usted un total y complejo gilipollas-tan rápido que apenas lo vi (y obviamente, Jacob tampoco) le estampó un golpe en plena cara con el puño cerrado y con todas sus fuerzas. Jacob quedó noqueado en el suelo, con la nariz seguramente rota.

Edward se frotó los nudillos rojizos con cuidado y luego me miró, su semblante era serio.

-No pretenderás que me quedara de brazos cruzados viendo como te pegaba una paliza-soltó, antes de que pudiera decir nada-lo mejor será que nos vayamos, seguramente alguien habrá llamado ya al hospital-señaló con poco disimulo a la secretaria-vamos-me tendió una mano y yo dudé en cogerla, aunque finalmente lo hice. Me pasó un escalofrío.

Nos alejamos casi a carrera de allí, escuchando a Elizabeth que nos llamaba desde la puerta, preocupada.

-¿Tengo que darte las gracias?-jadeé, en busca de más oxígeno.-Me va a dar algo, no puedo respirar.

-Eso te pasa por llevar corsé-dijo cruelmente-y si, con un gracias me quedaré satisfecho. Buscó con la mirada un cochero y se dirigió a él, tirando de mi.

-Eres un idiota. Llevo corsé porque a los hombres lo único que les gusta son unas curvas generosas y pechos levantados. Sois vosotros los que nos obligáis a llevar esto, yo no quiero-subí al carruaje con su ayuda y me desplomé en el asiento de terciopelo.

-Pues sinceramente-me miró con ojos pícaros-yo prefiero a las mujeres sin corsé-se aclaró un poco la garganta-en realidad, las prefiero sin ningun tipo de prenda-le pegué un manotazo y lo miré escandalizada.

-Pervertido-volví a llamarle, la segunda vez en el mismo día.

-Pero te gusta-se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apoyó su cuello en ellas, con pereza.-Que sepas que Emmet no tiene la culpa. He tenido que emborracharle y darle de fumar hasta que quedó rodando por el suelo-se rio entre dientes, como un niño travieso.-Me lo contó creyendo que lo hacía desde el cielo al lado de una ángel llamada Lolita-volvió a reírse-tu amigo es muy divertido.

-¡Eres horrible!-me sentí mal por el pobre Emmet, engañado de aquella forma-no me puedo creer que le hicieras eso. Hasta me había dicho que le habías caído bien...-me lamenté por él.

-No me cambies de tema-sus ojos brillaron, divertidos-¿de verdad soy tan irresistible que a pesar de lo insoportable que soy contigo, te atraigo?-se rió entre dientes.

-No me atraes en absoluto-casi escupí-es más, ni siquiera tienes un mínimo de atractivo-mentí desacaradamente... aunque no iba a permitir que le subiera el ego hasta la estratosfera.

-¡Mierda, escóndete!-tiré de él hacia el suelo del carruaje y nos quedamos quietos. Él encima de mi.

-Pero, ¿se puede saber que haces?-me recriminó, intentando levantarse, yo le volví a sujetar.

-Ahí está mi madre y sus amigas-le susurré muy bajito-si me descubren aquí, contigo, Jacob parecerá un cachorrillo inofensivo en comparación con mi madre y Phil-suspiré-se toman muy en serio lo de "hasta que la muerte os separe".

-Pero vosotros no estais casados, solo prometidos-discrepó.

-Es lo mismo, al menos para ellos. No se dan cuenta de que yo no lo elegí, mi madre piensa que me gusta, pero no lo soporto, lo odio, lo detesto, ¡lo... agr! ¡Se me han acabado los grados de repulsión!-cerré los ojos, agotada y me quedé así, tumbada, notando el cuerpo de Edward pegado al mío.

_Una mujer normal quedaría escandalizada por la osadía de tocar a un hombre estando comprometida pero... ¿que demonios?, yo no soy una mujer normal ¿Si ellos pueden acostarse con quienes quieran por que yo no puedo tumbarme con un capullo para esconderme de mi madre?_.

-Señorita, creo que su madre ya no puede verla-intervino el cochero de repente. Un amable ancianito con bigote blanco y sombrero negro.

Edward y yo nos separamos, algo incómodos. No hablamos durante el trayecto y me di cuenta, de pronto, de que íbamos a mi casa.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-pregunté.-No hay nadie en casa, solo los sirvientes.

-Oh, pues entonces podremos hacer cosas malas mientras tus papis no están-yo rodé los ojos y me encaminé a la entrada, sin esperar que me siguiera.

-Oye, ¿no me vas a invitar a entrar?-protestó Edward mientras me agarraba por el brazo-vamos, creí que una señorita como tú tendría mejores modales-le asesté un golpe con todas mis fuerzas en el hombro.-¡Auch! ¿A que ha venido eso? ¡No he hecho nada!

Caminé, ignorándole todo el trayecto mientras parloteaba sobre los modales que debería tener una señorita en la alta sociedad. Abrí la puerta de la casa sin muchas contemplaciones y apenas se pudo colar porque inmediatamente cerré la puerta.

-Vamos, he prometido portarme bien.-Me puso ojitos tiernos mientras me recogía el vestido y subía las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba.

-Solo cuando tu madre no esté delante-le repliqué ferozmente.-Y ahora, no está.-Caminé por el pasillo y me paré en la puerta de mi habitación-sinceramente, ningun hombre ha estado nunca en mi cuarto, y no creo estar preparada para que lo esté ahora, ¿te importaría irte?-le pedí educadamente.

Él, sin hacerme caso, terminó de abrir la puerta y corrió hacia la cama y se tiró en ella, haciendo que los muelles del colchón hicieran un ruido desagradable.

-Vaya, pero que cama tan blandita-se quitó los zapatos y abrió las mantas-¿te importaría que durmiera un poco?-bostezó-estoy agotado.

-Oh, claro, claaaro, señor, como usted mande, está en su casa-me acerqué a él y tiré de su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, sin poder moverle ni un poquito.

-Vamos, túmbate conmigo-me arrastró hacia él. Yo intenté negarme, escandalizada. Poco después estaba a su lado con un brazo agarrándome los hombros, impidiéndome salir.

Pero, vamos a ver, ¿que clase de retraso mental tenía este hombre? O mejor, ¿que trastorno de personalidad múltiple tenía? ¿Es que era normal encontrar a gente así?

-Estás loco-solté. Le mordí la mano y el jadeó-te lo mereces.

-¡Ay!-protestó. Se llevó la mano a la boca y me miró con mala cara.-¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¡Solo trataba de ser amable!

-Si, amable, tu lo que quieres es propasarte conmigo en mi propia cama.

-Oh-fingió indignarse-yo nunca haría algo así. Soy el perfecto caballero.-Una sonrisa amplia y blanca se dibujó en su cara. Yo le di un golpe en la frente.-¡Ouch!-gimió-¡Voy a salir de esta casa con moretones!

-Te lo mereces-esta vez, dándole un empujón más fuerte que los demás acabó en el suelo, cayendo de culo. Yo empecé a reírme con fuerza. En realidad, parecía haberme vuelto loca. Las carcajadas que salían de mi boca eran potentes, agudas y muy, muy ruidosas.

-Ya, ya. Te recuerdo que hoy me toca a mi-me cogió en brazos y yo, desprevenida, no pude moverme lo suficientemente rápido, Me llevó al baño y me metió en la tina, que curiosamente (y ya me encargaría yo de saber quien demonios fue) estaba llena de agua. Fría, por supuesto.

Me dejó caer y el agua salió de la tina, debido al volumen de mi cuerpo. Él se apartó, riéndose a carcajadas (una pésima imitación de las mías) mientras a mi me tocaba poner la cara de incredulidad.

-¡Estúpido!-chillé-mi pelo se pegaba a mi cara y mi vestido me pesaba toneladas, más que de costumbre.-Espera que cuando te pille...-no terminé la amenaza, y él no pareció tomárselo demasiado en serio. Se sentó en la silla y se me quedó mirando, observando los inútiles intentos para poder salir de la enorme bañera.-¡Ayúdame!

-Ummm, no se... ayudarte, no ayudarte, ayudarte...-sospesó ambas ideas con las manos, formando una balancia imaginaria. El no ayudarme pesó más. Chapoteé en el agua, enfadadísima.

-¡Edward capullo Cullen, sácame de aquí!-chillé con todas mis fuerzas. Obviamente, no tardó en aparecer Nany, totalmente agitada.

-¡Señorita, no la había oído entrar...!-se quedó mirando a Edward y el hizo lo mismo pero con ella. No me gustaba la forma en que se miraban...

-Oh, hemos vuelto a encontrarnos, soy el joven atractivo de ayer, ¿se acuerda?-le besó la mano delicadamente y se miraron a los ojos. Nany estaba totalmente sonrojada. Yo entrecerré los ojos, disgustada.

-Bueno, ya, se acabó. Nany, ¿quieres ayudarme a salir de aquí, por favor?-era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera, y ella se dio cuenta. Su rostro se entristeció y alzó las manos delicadamente para que yo pudiera cogerlas. Así lo hice y tan rápido como me incorporé me alejé de ella, algo culpable. No tenía la culpa de ser más guapa que yo. Y yo no debería molestarme con ello.

¿O era el comportamiento demasiado amable de Edward el que me molestaba?

-El señorito Masen ya se iba-dije con total frialdad. No sabía muy bien porque, pero estaba enfadada. Mucho más enfadada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando me hacía todas esas bromas, nunca me había recorrido esa ira tan corrosiva que pudría mi interior.

Es algo más, me dije. Tiene que haber algo más. Ah, y claro que lo había, era una espina, maligna. Sentí unos horribles deseos de tirar por la ventana a aquellos dos que se miraban con complicidad.

-He dicho _fuera_.-Sus sonrisas se le fueron borrando de la cara. Al parecer, empezaban a tomar mi enfado un poquito más en serio.

-Vamos, Señorita Nany, no le hagas caso, eso es porque está celosa y está empapada de cabeza a los pies-se fue a paso lento, en un ademán chulesco hacia la salida, como si fuera su casa.

Ella se quedó en silencio en la habitación, mirándome. Ah, ¿no había entendido que los había echado a los dos?

-¿No me has entendido?-le repliqué de malas maneras, ¿por que me estaba comportando mal con ella? Fue Edward quien me mojó, no ella.

Nany me miró, desolada, y se fue con andares lentos, tristes.

Desde abajo, aún podía oir la voz de Edward canturrear:

-¡Celosa, la señorita Isabella está celosa de que su Romeo de Ojos verdes se fije en otra...!


	17. Trabajo de campo

**15º Capítulo: Trabajo de campo**

Miré a Edward de reojo, intentando prestar atención al hombre bajito y de enorme bigote negro que nos estaba dando la charla sobre el trabajo y la educación.

Había empezado a escucharlo con atención, pero había ido desinteresando cada vez más después de la sexta o séptima vez de amenazarnos con un trabajo duro y pesado, que muy poca gente de nuestra clase social sería capaz de hacer.

La última clase de música la habíamos pasado ignorándonos mutualmente hasta que, como es ya habitual me hizo una "pequeña" broma (poner su pie delante de mi para que me tropezara, conociendo ya mi precario sentido del equilibrio) y yo, sin querer ser menos, se la devolví atándole la corbata al respaldo de la silla, en uno de sus despistes mirando distraídamente sus apuntes.

-Bien, después de todo esto-la voz del pequeño señor bigotudo me sacó de mis pensamientos-diré que esta casa tiene mucho que mejorar, y vosotros seréis los encargados de hacerlo posible-una sonrisa extrañamente desagradable se dibujó en su rostro.

Le miré con mala cara, ¿tan divertido era ver ésto desde fuera?

-Empezaréis por quitar toda la porquería del jardín y de la casa. Luego arreglaréis las paredes que lo necesiten y empezaréis a pintarlas. Después tendréis que colocar tejas, arreglar exteriores...-creí que se iba a pasar la lengua por los labios de puro placer-tenéis suerte de que es una casa pequeña. Y lo mejor de todo, es que la señora Elizabeth me ha dicho que lo haréis _gratis_.

Ahí estaba. Una horrible lengua de lagarto, roja y afilada pasó por los labios cortados del señor bigotudo, dejándome un hilillo de baba en el tupido bigote. Fingí tener un ataque de tos, disimulando la harcada.

-De acuerdo, pero... ¿como voy a trabajar yo con este vestido?-le señalé con un gesto el traje azul pasteloso que, a pesar de ser bastante cómodo no era ni de lejos similar a la vestimenta flexible de Edward.

-Bueno...-dijo, mirando mi vestido. En realidad, repasando con su mirada cada una de mis curvas, como si pudiera ver a través de la ropa. Edward carraspeó.-Creo que lo mejor para usted es que se ponga unos pantalones...-su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada, de mofa-¿sabe como se ponen?

Me quedé de piedra, ¿cuando fue la última vez que había llevado pantalones? ¿nueve años?

Uf, si, ahora lo recordaba... cuando monté a caballo a los once años. Después de caer ocho veces seguidas de aquel animal no había vuelto a intentarlo.

-Está bien, y si-dije, con total frialdad-se como ponérmelos. Ya lo he hecho con anterioridad.

En realidad, no tenían nada que ver con los pantalones de hombre, ya que los que yo me había puesto llegaban hasta la cintura con unos botones en los laterales y eran bastante ceñidos. Creo que, si se los enseñara, el señor bigotudo no tendría ni idea de como ponérselo.

-¿Donde puedo encontrar unos?-pregunté amablemente.

El volvió a sonreir de manera desagradable.

-No se preocupe, señorita, encontraré ropa decuada para usted. Lo más importante es que vean la casa que tienen que restaurar gratis-puaj, otra vez la lengua.-Les aviso que es bastante... decadente.

Salimos de la oficina donde estábamos a paso lento. Él hacía algún que otro comentario sobre el paisaje, pero yo apenas le escuchaba. Caminábamos por una calle mal esfaltada con varias irregularidades en el bordillo. Cruzamos la calle sin apenas mirar dada la escasez de coches y de carruajes.

Nos llevó por otra calle peor hecha cada vez más y más alejada. Al final, al linde del pequeño bosque nos guió por un caminito de tierra que se perdía girando una esquina.

-Seguid el caminito y la verja negra (en realidad, la única que hay) está abierta. Ésa será vuestra casa para restaurar-otro brillito lujurioso.-Mientras, yo me encargaré de encontrar ropa para usted. Ustedes vean como es la casa, seguro que les parecerá _preciosa_.

Edward y yo nos miramos, con mala cara. Me pregunté en que estaría pensando, y si se arrepentía tanto como yo de haber hecho enfadar a su madre, Elizabeth.

Caminamos en silencio por el pequeño paseito, limitado por los árboles de un verde botella que chocaba con la luz del sol. Lo cierto era que creaba un efecto bastante bonito.

Giramos, siguiendo el camino, tal y como nos lo había dicho. Una vez encontrado la "verja negra" nos paramos, con los ojos abiertos como platos y un enorme peso sobre nuestros hombros.

Ante nosotros, una enorme casa semiderruída se alzaba con la majestuosidad de antaño, rodeada de un tupido jardín lleno de hierbas tan altas que me llegaban hasta la cintura con una enorme fuente en el medio tintada de un verde musgo.

El "bonito" jardín estaba delimitado por la "verja negra" que, en realidad, eran unos barrotes en algunos lados totalmente torcidos de un color marrón, oxidado.

-La que nos espera-me lamenté. Edward me miró y solo pudo darme la razón, apesadumbrado, mirando lo que nos acababa de caer encima.

-Si tu queridísimo amigo no hubiese tenido la genialísima idea de decirle a mi madre nada...-protestó Edward, caminando de mala manera, apartando las altas hiervas que casi nos llegaban hasta el pecho (bueno, eso a mi, a él le llegaban hasta la cintura).

-La próxima vez traeré un bozal-gruñí, con sarcasmo-¿por que me echas la culpa a mi siempre? ¡Grítale a él, no a mi!-me picó la mano, tuve ganas de estampársela contra la cara.

Eso era raro, por lo general, no era una persona violenta.

-Uf, ahora esperar al señor bigotudo a que me venga con unos pantalones seguramente pequeños-hice un mohín de disgusto.

El empezó a reírse con fuerza, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Señor _bigotudo_?-cuando lo dijo, pareció hacerle todavía más gracia, por lo que tuve que esperar a que se tranquilizara durante cinco minutos en los que no paró de reírse.

-Que, no me vas a decir que no te has fijado en ese cepillo que tenía debajo de la nariz-protesté, intentando ignorar sus risas.

Yo, mo bocaza y mi inoportuno comentario lo hizo estallar en carcajadas una vez más. Giré la cara para intentar fijarme en otra cosa. Mi vista descansó en un enorme roble que había cerca de la vaya con una especie de columpio que constaba de unas gruesas cuerdas y una tabla.

Me imaginé jugando allí, balanceándome en el columpio, riendo. Renée nunca me había dejado tener un columpio. Decía que se me estropearía el vestido si jugaba fuera, en el jardín.

-Uff, tendremos que llevarnos bien-comentó, con humor. Su expresión era divertida, pero por lo menos no se reía en mi cara.

-Eso dijiste la última vez-comenté-y mira como acabamos.

-Lo se-suspiró-es que me resulta tan difícil no molestarte... es tan divertido... no se, es como un pasatiempo, me lo paso muy bien-se rió entre dientes, aunque esta vez intentó disimularlo con una tos seca. Obviamente, no funcionó.

-Me alegra divertirte-le adelanté con rapidez y subi los escalones de madera podrida del porche. Antaño debió de ser una pasada, era grande y tenía un banco de madera corcomida para poder sentarse y ver el extenso jardín, ahora tapado por las malas hiervas que Edward y yo tendríamos que eliminar.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad y nos adentramos casi en la penumbra, teniendo cuidado de que nuestros pies no tropezaran con algo.

Yo lo tenía más difícil, por supuesto. Edward no tenía que cargar con un vestido que pesaba casi más que él mismo. Uff, la idea de los pantalones se me hacía más atractiva a medida que me imaginaba trabajando con vestido.

El recibidor era enorme. Después de traspasar la enorme puerta de la entrada había una habitación con varios muebles tapados con una sábana blanca, ahora gris. A la hizquiera había un marco que daba lugar a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar. A la derecha, marcada por una puerta abierta de doble entrada de cristal estaba el comedor. Todos los muebles de ambas salas, sin excepción, estaban tapados.

En frente de nosotros había una enorme escalera que subía al piso de arriba y se alzaba ante nosotros con majestuosidad.

Nos adentramos en la sala de estar, donde se hizo notar una enorme chimenea de piedra, ligeramente tapada y, por supuesto, con el interior totalmente negro.

Había otra puerta y entramos con cuidado. Era una biblioteca. Los libros parecían estar en buen estado, todos ordenados y cubiertos de polvo.

La sala era realmente magnífica. Había un enorme ventanal y todo lo demás eran paredes cubiertas de estanterías llenas de libros. Incluso había una especie de piso para los libros que quedaban demasiado alto. Al fijarme en el techo, vi una enorme lámpara de araña hecha seguramente de cristal.

Ambos estábamos maravillados ante el pequeño escondite que se nos presentaba. Nos miramos con complicidad y sonreímos sinceramente, como no lo habíamos hecho nunca.

Como me esperaba, ese momento no podía durar mucho. Con pisadas fuertes y desgradablemente ruidosas apareció el Señor Bigotudo con unos pantalones y camisas en el brazo.

-¡Por fin os encuentro!-su desagradable voz hizo eco en la sala y lo miramos de mala manera, ¿no se daba cuenta de que una conversación quedaba mejor en susurros?

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Edward, resignándose a tener al hombre rondándonos durante algún tiempo.

-Es ropa para vosotros, obviamente-habló lentamente, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Eso le molestó más de lo debido.-Supuse que no le agradaría trabajar con ese traje tan incómodo-sonrió mostrando otra vez los dientes. Parecía que no se cansaba de recordarnos que íbamos a trabajar gratis.

-Y supongo que eso es para mi-hice referencia a unos pantalones ajustados y femeninos con una blusa suelta.

-No se si he acertado con su talla-dijo inocentemente tendiéndonos la ropa-es usted tan menudita...

Hice un gesto de fastidio, pero lo ignoró.

-Voy a cambiarme.-Al Señor Bigotudo se le encendieron los ojos y volvió a pasarse la lengua, relamiéndose.

Edward lo notó y atrajo la atención del hombre, molesto.

-¿Y por done sugiere que empecemos?-le preguntó, distrayéndole.

Yo me interné por la puerta continua que daba a una salita. Nada relevante, mera decoración entre una sala y otra. Confiada en que Edward le molestase lo suficiente como para que no fuera a buscarme me fui desnudando lentamente y me puse la ropa de montar que era cómoda, mucho más cómoda que ese horrible vestido.

Respiré larga y sonoramente, llenando en su totalidad mis pulmones, disfrutando de la libertad sin un corsé apretando mis costillas, solo una fina camisola para que no me transparentara la blusa que, a pesar de que era bastante floja, era muy vaporosa.

Los pantalones se ajustaban a mis caderas y a mis piernas. A pesar de estar cómoda, me sentí un poquito avergonzaba. Era como si no llevara nada. Solo una segunda piel que no evitaba que se viera la forma de mis piernas al caminar...

-¿Le falta mucho, Isabella?-preguntó inocentemente el señor, que parecía esperar ansioso al otro lado.

-Ya voy-suspiré, abriendo las puertas para que pudieran verme.

Edward abrió los ojos, sorprendido y dejó vagar sus ojos por mi cuerpo. Se corrigió rápidamente y miró disimuladamente a los pantalones que le habían dado, pero yo lo había visto mirarme con demasiado interés. Sonreí para mis adentros.

El señor bigotudo, por el contrario, parecía querer traspasarme con la mirada y, a pesar de que esperé a que disimulara un poco, no lo hizo. Incluso cuando me acerqué a Edward para hablar sobre la restauración de la casa.

Nos explicó, en esa pequeña sala que hacía eco, de como se supone que debería restaurarse una casa. Que teníamos que empezar primero por el interior, primero arreglando los desperfectos, como tablas levantadas y agujeros en el techo, después pintando las paredes y después arreglando los pequeños fallitos, el polvo, la suciedad, y por último de todo, el jardín.

Nos dijo, también, que era algo complicado, y que tardaríamos un tiempo, más siendo novatos. Por suerte, esta casa no estaba solicitada por nadie, por lo que de momento no había prisa a la hora de arreglarla. Bien podíamos tardar dos días o dos años. De momento, no importaba.

Añadió, también, que pasaría a ver que tal nos iba, de vez en cuando. En un principio trabajaríamos después de las clases de piano, y se encargaría Elizabeth de traernos, por si se nos ocurría faltar al trabajo. Todo el material que nos hacía falta nos lo traería él mismo.

¿Me he olvidado de algo? ¡Ah, si, que tonta...!

Empezábamos hoy.

-Esto es el colmo-Edward bufaba en cuanto se fue el Señor bigotudo.-Una cosa es que nos castiguen, y otra cosa es que me ahogue en las babas que suelta por la boca ése pervertido.

-¿Como?-me mostré confusa.

-Vamos, no me puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta de que lo único que quería ése hombre era verte con los pantalones puestos-soltó de sopetón, de manera cruda y poco caballerosa.-O mejor, yo creo que lo que en realidad estaba pensando era en verte sin ellos.

Jadeé, sorprendida, y asqueada también. No por lo que me había dicho, ya que no era tan inocente como para no saber que la mayoría de los hombres adultos pensaban cuando había una mujer delante. Aunque no fuera precisamente guapa. Lo que me había impactado era como lo había dicho. Con una rabia absoluta tiñendo su agradable voz masculina, y dirigiéndose a mi como si fuera un compañero, una _igual_.

Pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se disculpó inmediatamente, aunque no parecía sentirlo mucho.

-Lamento haberme comportado de manera tan tosca, no volverá a ocurrir.-Me pregunté si tendría algún trastorno, ¿todos los hombres eran así de raros o es que él tenía algo especial?

-Eh... si, yo... bueno... ¿que hacemos?-intenté cambiar de tema, de una manera poco eficaz.

-¿Que tal si vemos la parte de arriba?-me ofreció el brazo y yo lo miré con desconfianza. Él se rió-vamos, no voy a intentar nada.

-¿Como la última vez, no?-murmuré, cogiéndole el brazo de todas formas.-Acabé con dos bigotes, DOS BIGOTES-recalqué esas dos palabras, para que se le quedaran gravadas.-Perdona si soy un poco subsceptible cuando me dices "no voy a intentar nada".

-Vamos, pequeña cobarde-sonrió, esta vez prometo portarme bien.-Parecía decirlo en serio, pero aún así, no me fie. Mientras subíamos las majestuosas escaleras vigilaba cada movimiento, cada paso. Sólo por si a caso.

Cuando llegamos al pie de la escalera descubrimos que había dos pasillos en direcciones opuestas. En frente de nosotros había una pared con un enorme armario de madera de roble ligeramente tapado por una sábana, antaño blanca.

Decidimos ir por la izquierda. Encontramos una puerta, la abrimos y descubrimos una habitación grande y espaciosa, con un enorme ventanal tan impresionante como el de abajo. Había una especie de sofá basante extraño, que quedaba mirando al ventanal, una alfombra recogida en una esquina y varios juguetes desperdigados por el suelo. Me llamó la atención una enorme casa de muñecas de un azul dejado. Me recordaba a la que me había regalado mi padre cuando era pequeña...

-Esta es bonita-musitó de pronto. Salimos, dejando la puerta abierta para que ventilara un poco. La siguiente puerta que abrimos era una habitación de invitados. Despejada pero elegante.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos al final del pasillo, donde había una puerta enorme y majestuosa.

Nos detuvimos un momento, imaginando, quizás, lo que habría tras aquella puerta. Yo supuse que debía ser algo importante, porque Edward tuvo que girar la llave dorada que estaba ya colocada dentro de la cerradura.

Con cuidado, casi temiendo molestar, vimos como era la habitación.

Era enorme, cuadrada. El ventanal más grande de la casa estaba ahí, con unas cortinas blancas semitransparentes y un pequeño sofá sin respaldo para poder asomarse a dicha ventana.

Había una cama de matrimonio enorme, inmensa. Tenía unos cabezales dorados, imitando rosas abiertas y unos pilares que sostenían un velo suave y transparente. Había dos almohadas olvidadas en el centro y las sábanas estaban desordenadas, pero limpias. El polvo no había logrado traspasar la pequeña barrera de suave satén.

-Impresionante-murmuró Edward, aunque apenas le hice caso. Al otro lado de la cama había un armario dos veces más grande que el del pasillo y una puerta, más alejada. Supuse que sería el baño.

-Debe de ser el dormitorio principal, el de los dueños-tiró de mi hasta la cama. Yo me quedé de pie mientras veía como se quitaba los zapatos y se desabrochaba la corbata. Colocó las manos en la nuca y cerró los ojos mientras tarareaba una melodía.

Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-¿No me acompañas?-abrió un ojo, mientras sonreía. Yo me senté a su vera, pero no me acerqué más. Tenía que recordarme que por muy liberal que fuera, por muy extremista que pudera llegar a ser no estaba casada, estaba comprometida y ahora me encontraba en la cama con un hombre que no tenía intención alguna de casarse conmigo (ni yo con él). Era una mujer decente y orgullosa. Tenía que recordar como debía comportarme.

Emmet era distinto, lo veía como un niño, como a un hermano grandote y despistado. Sin embargo, a Edward... era imposible verlo como a Emmet. Me resultaba más... más _atractivo_.

-¿Que pasa que me miras con tanto interés?-hablando del mono en cuestión, éste y su incordiosa manía de meterse en mis pensamientos interrumpió mis desvaríos.

-Cállate-y le golpeé con una almohada.


	18. Un gato en el tejado

Bueno, en primer lugar perdonad por la espera del capítulo... lo que pasa es que era un poquito largo de más :), buf, hay mil comentarios, chicas, muchísimas gracias. Éso es otra cosa muy importante de lo que quería hablar; me alegra muchísimo que disfruteis con la historia, de verdad, me gusta muchísimo leer los comentarios que me dejáis, algunos más que otros, pero bueno, me hacen todos mucha ilusión igual ^^

¡Disfrutad del trozo!

* * *

**16º Capítulo: Un gato en el tejado**

-¿Y por que tenemos que empezar por el tejado?-me crucé de brazos, enfurruñada. Ayer nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde sin hacer nada.

-Porque si llueve y estamos arreglando la casa por dentro, todo el trabajo se nos va a la mierda-caminó, despacio, con cuidado de no tropezar mientras cargaba con tablas de madera que debían pesar una tonelada.

Miré el cielo encapotado. La verdad, es que era un alivio que no hiciera mal tiempo, aunque no se veía rayo de Sol por ningún lado, que, por otro lado también era buena noticia. Menos calor.

-¿No puedes ayudarme?-protestó, mientras soltaba las tablas de golpe. Se quitó la camisa y su deslumbrante torso quedó a la vista de mi hambrienta mirada. Me sonrojé. Ésos apetitos en mi no eran normales, sentía la _necesidad_ de pasar mi mano por el torso desnudo... ¡Dios mío!

Esto no estaba bien, yo no podía pensar eso de un hombre que no... que no... Mis pensamientos quedaron al nivel del barro, inchorentes cuando Edward se agachó y su... esto... trasero, quedó tan cerca que si alargaba el brazo casi podía tocarlo.

Me escandalicé aún más y cerré los ojos, respirando calmadamente para liberarme de éste embarazoso ardor. Volví a abrirlos un minuto después y vi que Edward me miraba como si estuviera loca, todavía con el torso al descubierto.

-¿Qué?-le repliqué, quizás, de manera demasiado ruda. Él me miró sorprendido y yo, tonta de mi, no supe hacer otra cosa que quedarme mirando su piel blanca como el marfil.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o que?-una sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro al comprobar que su cuerpo no me era indiferente. Le miré de malas maneras levantando el cubito que tenía en la mano.

-Yo llevo los clavos, el martillo, la sierra y la cinta-los dejé en el suelo... bueno, en el techo, mientras Edward empezaba a colocar las tablas de manera que taparan un agujero de casi un metro de diámetro en la parte sur del techo.

-Claro, lo más pesado-musitó con ironía. Cogió un par de clavos y se metió en la boca la parte redonda mientras medía el agujero y luego la tabla.

-Pásame la sierra, ya que no vas a hacer nada-murmuró de malas maneras, yo se la pasé de las mismas formas. Pero que hombre más desagradable. Nunca me cansaría de decirlo.

Pasó un tiempo en el que ninguno dijo nada. Yo miraba como unas perlas de sudor iban resbalando lentamente por su anatomía, seguí el recorrido del pecho hasta que algo maulló a mi lado.

-Anda, ¡un gato!-grité. Edward se sobresaltó y se cortó con la sierra que estaba utilizando.

-¡Joder!-soltó, mientras se agarraba la mano. Yo me horroricé al ver sangre y dejé de mirar al gato para centrarme en la herida de Edward.

¡Perdona!-me disculpé mientras cogía el paño que adornaba mi cabeza y envolví su herida con él. La verdad no era muy grave, sólo un poco apalatosa. Me mareó el olor a sangre, pero intenté mostrarme serena.

-La próxima vez que me corte, tú y el gato saldréis disparados del tejado-gruñó de malas maneras. Yo me ofendí-Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

-¿Tus disculpas van a hacer que se me cure la herida?-envolvió el pequeño corte que estaba parando de sangrar y me miró de mala manera.

-Eres un gruñón. Si sigues así nadie te va a querer-me giré para volver a sentarme y buscar al gato cuando Edward me puso la zancadilla y caí de bruces.

-Ésto es lo que me cura, ver tu cara después de caerte-se empezó a reír él solo mientras me enfadaba cada vez más y más.

Me las pagará.

Después del pequeño incidente seguimos trabajando. Bueno, él se dedicó a trabajar mientras yo veía nubecillas en el cielo. Me imaginé que eran animales.

Un gato, un ratón... un perro.

El día se fue rápidamente. Los colores del amanecer se pintaron en el cielo. Mi vista se perdió en aquellos colores cálidos mientras oía como Edward golpeaba con el martillo.

-Venga, Edward. Déjame a mi un rato, que luego te vas a llevar tú todo el mérito, y así...-le cogí el martillo y un par de clavos mientras él se tiraba en el suelo, agotado.

Terminé de clavar los clavos mientras Edward se medio dormía, apoyado en su camisa. Cuando estaba a punto de asestarle el último golpe a la condenada madera apareció el Señor Bigotes tambaleándose.

-¡Veo que estás trabajando, señorita Bella!-exclamó mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Edward abrió los ojos de golpe, sin poder creérselo.- Deberías aprender de esta jovencita, Edward. Me parece lamentable que dejes que ella haga todo el trabajo mientras tú te tiras a contar nubecitas. Que sepas que ésto se lo diré todo a tu madre.

-Esto es el colmo, ¡dile quien a trabajado toda la tarde!-se enfadó, mientras me miraba. Yo asentí docilmente y el pareció relajarse hasta que vio mi sonrisa perversa.

-Edward se va a enfadar porque no quería que se lo dijera a usted... pero no he parado de trabajar toda la tarde mientras Edward imaginaba animalitos en las nubes-hice un puchero.-Me ha parecido muy mal.

El señor Bigotudo volvió a mirar mal a Edward.

-La próxima vez que pase, recibirá una amonestación-casi le amenazó. Bajó otra vez por las escaleras y Edward se enfrentó a mi echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?-casi jadeó. Le temblaban las manos.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda, como había visto hacer a Emmett.

-La próxima vez que me pongas la zancadilla, piensa antes en las consecuencias.

Nos fuimos por separado. Edward con un enfado monumental y yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Si todos los días iban a ser así, yo me apuntaba a todas las reformas que hicieran falta. Siempre que Edward fuese mi compañero, claro, si no, la cosa perdía la gracia.

Al final del camino había un pequeño chochecillo con mi madre y el conductor dentro. Ella agitó la mano exageradamente y yo suspiré para mis adentros. Bueno, después de un día divertido, siempre te toca aguantar en casa lo monótono.

Miré hacia atrás una vez más, espiando con poco disimulo a ver si Edward estaba por allí, pero había desaparecido. Casi llegué a sentir pena por él, por haber trabajado durante toda la tarde sin recibir mérito alguno... pero he dicho _casi_.

El conductor salió del carruaje y me abrió la puerta respetuosamente. Puse los ojos en blanco, sin que los viera el hombre, ¿es que tenía pinta de enferma, que no sabía ni abrir una puerta?

Justo cuando iba a subirme, mi madre me reprendió con la mirada desde el asiento.

-¿Y tu ropa, Isabella? ¿Que haces vestida así?-medio segundo después imaginé mi ropa colgada de la silla de la pequeña antesala, dentro de la casa.

Chasqueé la lengua y me dirigí casi a carrera hacia la casa, gritándole a mi madre por encima del hombro.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!

Caminé con rapidez hasta llegar a la verja de la casa que chirrió al entrar. La casa en penumbra y ése jardín descuidado y peligroso me asustaron. Parecía una de las casas de terror que tanto habían descrito los libros de aventuras. Suspiré sonoramente y avancé unos pasos.

_Sólo es una casa, sólo es una casa, una casa, sólo éso..._

Me acerqué al porche mientras unos grillos empezaban a cantar y las altas hiervas se movían al compás de la suave brisa que comenzaba a soplar.

_Ya eres mayorcita para tener miedo del viento, ¿no?_, me reprendí interiormente. Apreté con fuerza los puños y fui directita hacia la entrada que chirrió también al entrar.

La entrada estaba en penumbra y las escaleras, que por el día me habían parecido de una magestuosidad irreal ahora se me antojaba lúgubre y peligrosa, como si fuesen a salir monstruos del piso de arriba en cualquier momento.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca donde podíamos entrar en la salita donde me había cambiado. El viento golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas haciendo crugir la madera.

Me relajé, con alivio, al entrar en la habitación. Mi vestido estaba tal cual lo había dejado, apoyado en el respaldo de la silla.

Justo cuando iba a marcharme con el vestido en la mano oí un ruido, como el de unas pisadas que intentan caminar con sigilo. Me llevé la mano al pecho y me giré hacia todos lados, horrorizada. La sala estaba en penumbra, como el resto de la casa y a mi me costaba distinguir todos los muebles de la estancia.

-¿Hay... hay alguien?-tartamudeé. Bueno, mi madre estaba esperándome, si tardaba mucho, iría a buscarme, con el cochero, con quien fuera... si ocurriese algo...

Me giré hacia todos lados, las pisadas se oían más fuerte, venían de todas partes, el eco murmurante me empujaba contra la esquina más alejada de la habitación.

-¡BUU!-Edward apareció de repente de entre las sombras. Yo chillé con todas mis fuerzas hasta que me tapó la boca, desconcertado.-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Mi corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, temí vomitarlo.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa?-chillé, escandalizada, una vez liberada de su mano.-¡No puedes asustarme de ésa manera, y mucho menos después de estar taaan enfadado conmigo!-mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y fuerza. Varios mechones se escaparon del recogido que me había hecho esta mañana y se pegaban a mi sudorosa sien, a causa del susto. Debía de tener un aspecto realmente terrorífico.

-¿Puedo preguntar que haces aquí?-se burló de mi mientras me daba el vestido que había tirado al suelo con el sobresalto-creí que después de trabajar tan duramente te vendría bien un descanso y un buen baño caliente.

-Éso te lo merecías-protesté, intentando defenderme.-Me hiciste daño.

-Mi intención no era esa-sonrió descaradamente-pretendía darte un susto, como ahora. Aunque ésta vez me ha salido mucho mejor.

-¿Hay gente que te soporta?-pregunté enfadada.

-Si, muchísima gente, empezando por mi madre y terminando por tu queridísimo amigo, Emmet-a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no sabía de él no me entraba en la cabeza otra cosa que no fuera gritarle con fuerza al oído hasta quedarme sin aliento.

-Adiós-me giré con brusquedad, dándole a entender que no quería seguir hablando con él. Tan mala suerte tengo, y tan patosa que soy que mis pies se enredaron con la alfombra cubierta de polvo del suelo, tumbándome al suelo y, conmigo, Edward.

-Maldita sea-murmuró mientras intentaba levantarse, pero uno de sus tirantes se había enganchado en mi cremayera del pantalón.-¿Por que siempre tenemos que terminar en el suelo?

-A mi no me mires, eres tú la que siempre te caes, no yo-le dio un manotazo y se soltó pero por alguna extraña razón no se levantó, como yo supuse que haría, si no que se quedó encima de mi, tumbado cuan largo era mirándome a los ojos, vigilándome.

-¿Que... que haces?-tartamudeé empujándole para que saliera de encima, él no cedió.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes un castaño de ojos muy bonito?-preguntó haciéndome sonrojar. No era que me hubiesen hecho muchos piropos en mi vida, y cualquier insinuación sobre mis atributos me ponían nerviosa.

-Yo... eh... esto... Edward...-mi cara debía de ser un poema, y él se rió con disimulo.

De repente, oímos unos pasos acelerados y Edward sonrió. Deslizó sus dedos muy suavemente por mis labios para besarlos a continuación. Apenas fue un roce, un suspiro, pero mi corazón, que ya latía a una velocidad alarmante, adquirió un ritmo frenético.

-¡Isabella, Isabella!-la inconfundible voz de mi madre me sacó de mi universo particular, donde unos ojos verdes eran el centro. Se levantó con rapidez y me ayudó a mi, pero yo apenas era consciente de lo que me rodeaba.

Así nos encontraron el cochero y mi madre, las mejillas rojas, una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y un corazón hiperactivo en mi pecho.

-¿Que hacíais aquí, chicos?-preguntó mi madre, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ehh...-Edward fue más rápido que yo y rapidamente se inventó una excusa.-Buscábamos al gato, señora.-Dijo con una voz tan firme e inocente que a punto estuve de creérmelo yo también.

-¿A que gato te refieres?-me reí entre dientes, sin poderlo evitar. Mi madre me fulminó con la mirada pensando, erroneamente que me estaba burlando de ella. No, yo me estaba acordando de Edward y su "pequeño incidente" con el Señor Bigotes.

-Al de Bella-entrecerró los ojos, adivinando perfectamente que era lo que me hacía tanta gracia.- Lo adoptó hoy mientras trabajábamos-la última palabra la pronunció con cierta sorna.

-Bella, ¿es eso cierto?-casi me reprendió-sabes que Phil odia a los animales. No puedes llevar ninguno a casa.

-Si, madre, ni lo pretendía. En realidad es el señorito Edward quien lo quería, pero como se considera poco varonil con un gatito me pidió que mintiera por él... pero madre, sabe que yo nunca miento-una sonrisita de oreja a oreja se dibujó en mi cara mientras Edward se empezaba a poner rojo de furia.

Mi madre lo miró con mala cara y me cogió del brazo.

-Isabella, querida, vámonos de aquí, por favor-me cogió del brazo. Miré a Edward por última vez, que me fulminó con la mirada y yo le saqué la lengua, como una niña pequeña.

-Isa...quiero decir, Señorita Swan-se autocorrigió de manera educada.-Si usted quiere jugar... tenga en cuenta que yo siempre gano.

-No me lo está demostrando, señorito Masen.-Mi madre me arrastró hacia la salida, espantada. Murmurando cosas como _pervertido_ o _menuda mente tan retorcida_. Me reí entre dientes... si pudiera ver la mitad de cosas que Edward hacía... sus adjetivos se quedarían cortos.

-No me gusta ese chico-protestó una vez dentro del coche con el vestido en mi regazo.-Te mira demasiado y... no se, me da mala espina, no es una buena influencia, aunque sea de familia agraciada.

Puse los ojos en blanco, mi madre no cambiaría jamás.

-¿Sabes quien me ha llamado?-preguntó. Ambas estábamos sentadas en la mesa del comedor, cenando. Phil no llegaría hasta tarde porque había un partido importantísimo y no se lo podía perder. A estas horas ya se habría acabado, pero seguramente estaría de copas con sus amigos celebrando la victoria, o en el caso contrario, estafando a alguien seguidor del equipo contrario. No llegaría nunca a entender la pasión de algunos deportes como el beisbol o el fútbol... _hombres_, pensé para mi misma. Era imposible intentar comprender como trabajaba su única neurona. En el caso de Phil, media.

Miré a mi madre con aburrimiento mientras pinchaba con poco entusiasmo el cordero con puré de patata. Odiaba comer carne, y ella lo sabía. Por su expresión expectante, supe que esperaba una respuesta.

-No-dije con interés. Su rostro mostraba decepción, por lo que intenté mostrarme un poquito más entusiasta-¿quién llamó?

-Jacob Black-sonrió alegremente. Todo mi humor se desvaneció al oir ese nombre. Casi me había olvidad de él, otra vez. Era uno de esos perros que solo te atacan cuando estas pendiente de ellos, o peor, cuando están a tu lado. Sin embargo, cuando te olvidas de ellos son éso, perros, animales de compañía, aunque en el caso de Jacob podríamos compararlo con una rata de laboratorio, o quizás con una cucaracha... lo más asqueroso, seguramente.

-Madre, ya sabes que no me emociona especialmente hablar de él, creo que ya lo dije-intenté decirlo con voz suave y amable, pero el tema me superaba.

-No seas hipócrita, Isabella-me reprochó-tienes suerte de que sea un amigo de la familia y conocido tuyo, y no un cualquiera-bebió con lentitud el vino, mirándome por encima de la copa de cristal. Estaba enfadándose.

-Puedo encontrar pareja yo sola, madre, soy suficientemente capaz de...-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, mi madre me interrumpió:

-Por favor, querida, no me hagas reír-soltó una carcajada irónica y amarga-cada vez que vamos a alguna fiesta o celebración, en vez de intentar entablar conversación con alguien o intentar integrarte te alejas y te marginas en una esquina. Apenas son un par de hombres los que se fijan en ti, y eso es por el vestido, que es caro y provativo, y ellos saben lo que éso significa.

-Dinero-terminé la frase por ella.

-Éso es, dinero fácil, matrimonio fácil-de un sorbo terminó el vino y se sirvió otro tanto, llenando la copa hasta arriba-las cosas no andan bien, Isabella, está muriendo mucha gente, hay problemas, la gente lo está pasando mal... cuanto antes se solucionen los matrimonios, mejor. Y éso lo sabe todo el mundo.

Yo no contesté, enfurruñada. Sabía que mi madre, en el fondo, tenía razón, pero me costaba admitirlo. Yo no quería tener nada que ver con Jacob Black. No quería volver a verle, mucho menos tener que compartir una vida con él.

-Puedes retirarte ya que, por lo que veo, la comida no es de tu agrado.-Miré mi plato, aún intacto, obviando un par de cucharadas que había tomado del puré.

Cogió la campanilla de plata que había encima de la mesa y la sacudió energicamente. Una criada cogió servicialmente mi plato y lo llevó a la cocina donde seguramente alguien lo aprovecharía.

-Buenas noches, madre-me despedí con frialdad. Me levanté de la silla y dejé la servilleta encima de la mesa. Ella siguió comiendo con mayor rapidez, dando grandes sorbos de vino entre bocado y bocado.

Negué la cabeza con tristeza y subí a mi habitación, donde Nani y otra chica me prepararon la cama y me ayudaron a vestirme para la noche, un suave vestido blanco que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, cómodo y vaporoso. Me coloqué la redecilla en el pelo para que no se me estropease mucho y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

_Quiero desaparecer_.

A la mañana siguiente, unos tímidos rayos de Sol se colaron por las cortinas mal echadas de mi cuarto. Protesté con aspereza y me tapé con la almohada. De repente, oí unos ruidos, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Miré de reojo hacia allí y murmuré un seco "adelante".

Nani entró con aire soñador por la puerta. Llevaba una caja de zapatos en el regazo. La posó encima de la cama con cuidado y se retiró rapidamente, entre risitas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y gateé hasta donde estaba la caja. Para mi sorpresa, se oyeron unos arañazos suaves, pero que aún así me asustaron. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora preparé mis manos y, en menos de un segundo, abrí la caja, preparándome para cerrarla por si había una araña o algun insecto similar.

Para mi sorpresa, apareció un gatito negro, muy pequeñito que abría y cerraba unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, con sueño. Maulló en cuanto me vió y raspó la caja para que lo cogiera. Yo lo hice con cuidado. Volvió a maullar y se acurrucó en mi regazo, era tan pequeñito... casi podía descansar en la palma de mi mano, de lo chiquitín que era. Estuve a punto de soltar un femenino "Ohh..."

-¿Y tú quien eres, infiltrado?-miré la caja con antención, donde había una bola de lana, paños y una pequeña nota. Algo que no me esperaba, pero, al fin y al cabo, alguien tenía que mandarme al animalito.

La abrí con cuidado, ya que estaba un tanto arrugada.

_Supongo que este gato te sonará, me he pasado toda la noche buscándolo. No te hagas ilusiones, sólo espero que tu madre lo vea y te riña. Aunque, por un lado, no quiero que lo haga, ya que es una preciosidad. Si, no tengo ningun problema en admitir que es bonito, y no por ello pierdo mis dotes de macho._

_Tráelo cuando volvamos a la casa que, espero, arregles un poquito mejor que ayer._

_Un piquito, como el de ayer,_

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Tu Romeo de ojos verdes_

Sacudí la cabeza, impresionada y sonrojada. Edward era todo sorpresas.


	19. Una sospecha compartida

Bueno, en primer lugar mil perdones por la tardanza, pero estoy escribiendo como puedo, y tengo que colgar primero en el foro Crepúsculo, y ahí no voy capi por capi, si no trozo por trozo, entonces aquí voy a tardar un poco más :)

Mil gracias por los comentarios ^^

* * *

**17 º Capítulo: Una sospecha compartida**

**Lunes, 4 de diciembre de 1917**

_Estoy confundida. Conocí a Edward Masen el 3 de octubre, hace prácticamente dos meses. En todo ese tiempo he visto casi todas sus facetas, todas excepto la de __**dulce**__. Si, la recalco y la subrayo porque a mí también me parece algo irreal. Creo que desde que me dio ese "piquito" todo ha cambiado. No ha vuelto a meterse conmigo, excepto con el comentario de mi inteligencia al hacer los ejercicios hoy en clase._

_Me repito una y otra vez que sólo ha pasado un día, que apenas hemos estado dos horas los dos juntos y eso no quiere decir que ya se haya transformado. Pero estoy confundida._

_Quizás sea el frío del ambiente, o es que estoy un poco atontada, ¿sabías que tenemos vacaciones de Navidad? ¡Las tomo el día 15! ¡Y ese mismo día también dejo de trabajar en la casa!_

_Por otro lado (y me muero si esto lo llega a leer otra persona) estoy algo decepcionada… no volver a ver a Edward durante un mes (que es lo que duran las vacaciones. Del 15 al 15) se me hace poco digerible, ¡Agur, no me puedo creer que lo haya admitido!_

_Pero no me gusta, no te vayas a creer. Mi corazón ya está ocupado por los personajes de mis novelas, el Romeo de ojos verdes… ¡mierda!, Edward Masen no puede compararse con ellos... ¿o sí?_

_¿Ves? Ya estoy diciendo tonterías. Ya es muy tarde; las criadas ya han apagado las luces y Nani está esperando a que yo lo haga. Mañana, martes, será otra cosa, a ver si puedo escribir más a menudo, había olvidado lo gratificante que es poder soltar todo lo que llevas dentro._

_Me despido con sueño,_

_Bella Swan._

Releí un par de veces el escrito de hoy y sonreí, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

Escondí el librito debajo de la almohada mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se pintaba en mi rostro.

No me esperaba otra cosa, mañana iba a ser martes.

Unos pequeños lametones en mi cara me despertaron cuando apenas el sol empezaba a iluminar mi cuarto. Me desperecé con cansancio mientras me giraba a ver quién era el que me había despertado a esas horas y vi al pequeño gatito negro que Edward me había regalado. Todavía no le había puesto nombre. Lo intentamos ayer por la mañana pero no había manera, no nos poníamos de acuerdo. Sus nombres me parecían demasiado grotescos para un gatito tan lindo y los míos a él le parecían demasiado cursis.

-Señorita, ¿está despierta?-preguntó Nani en un susurro.

-Sí, entra, por favor, ¿traes la…?-no terminé la frase cuando Nani me enseñó el cuenco blanco lleno hasta arriba de leche tibia.-Le encanta-comenté, acariciando al gato mientras casi se bañaba en el líquido blanco dándole lametones y mojando el hocico.

-¿Qué pasa si su madre lo descubre?-peguntó de pronto. Yo torcí el gesto; desde nuestra pequeña disputa en la cena de antes de ayer no había vuelto a hablar con ella, más que dos secos "buenos días" y dos "hasta mañana".

-Si nadie dice nada, no tiene porque saberlo. Las únicas que conocemos su existencia somos tú, yo y una cocinera. Nadie más.

-Ralph, el mayordomo empieza a sospechar. Las cortinas empiezan a convertirse en extrañas tiras.

-Sí-me reí-eso es algo que hay que arreglar.

Dejando que el gatito siguiera desayunando, yo me preparé para ir a clases, a pesar de que mis padres seguían dormidos. Decidí ponerme un vestido sencillo, sin encaje en las mangas ni cuello, para variar. Me lo regaló una amiga de mi madre, pero no había tenido tiempo de estrenarlo. Era de lo más atrevido, ya que me llegaba por encima de la pantorrilla. Mi madre consideraba que era indecente, y yo rodé los ojos al imaginarme porque. Los había diseñado una mujer, una de las primeras mujeres en establecer ropa estética y cómoda. Tenía diecisiete años, ¿no? Ya era hora de pensar como tal.

Me puse unos tacones anchos, para evitar tropezarme con algo. Para terminar me puse un sombrero algo grande. Apenas hacía sol pero me gustaba ese sombrero, de un suave color crema que hacía juego con el vestido de puntos.

-Señorita…-me volvieron a llamar, esta vez Miriam.-Hay alguien que pregunta por usted.

Dejé de echarme polvos en la cara y la miré con ojos acusadores, ¿era una broma? No esperaba ninguna visita. Santo Dios, ¡si apenas eran las ocho de la mañana! Las clases no empezaban hasta las once y normalmente ningún miembro de la familia se despertaba antes de las nueve y media diez. Ni siquiera Phil.

-¿Quién es?-aún así, la curiosidad me pudo, por lo que rápidamente acompañé a Miriam hasta la entrada. De puntillas, obviamente.

-No lo sé, señorita. Tan sólo me ha dicho que traiga al gatito y que la invitaba a desayunar…-no me di cuenta de que tenía al gatito sin nombre entre sus brazos. Me lo entregó nada más ver como lo miraba y me abrió la puerta.

Es ése señorito, el de los ojos verdes. Mi vista se centró velozmente en el apuesto joven que me esperaba con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios.

-¿Edward?-casi pregunté, alucinada porque estuviese aquí-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces?

-Llevarte a desayunar-contestó divertido.-Ah, por cierto: buenos días a ti también, Isabella.

-Es… es solo que…-me callé al comprobar que solo estaba diciendo tonterías.-Esto es diferente-comenté solamente.

-Lo sé, quería sorprenderte-una sonrisa de mofa iluminó por un momento su agraciado rostro.-Y no es muy difícil, la verdad. Tu cara es todo un poema.

-Perdona, señor "quiero-sorprender-a-Isabella", pero no todos los días se presenta un chico a mi casa para pedirme desayunar con él mientras mis padres están durmiendo.

-Oh, entonces debo entender que es un día inusual… por lo tanto, este día, tan sólo por estar conmigo ya es especial.-Me acompañó al coche riéndose entre dientes.-Vaya, si que soy capaz de hacer de todo.

-Qué fantasma-murmuré, sonriendo, a mi pesar.

-No me va la falsa modestia-me abrió caballerosamente la puerta del vehículo y, para mi sorpresa, vi como se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.-Se lo he pedido prestado. Que sepas que de camino hacia aquí solo me medio estampé contra un árbol dos veces. No está mal para la primera vez.

Mi cara se puso blanca como el papel y mis manos se agarraron a la tapicería de cuero del vehículo.

-Era broma, mujer-me cara se alivió claramente hasta que volvió a abrir su bocaza-En realidad fueron tres.

-¡Cuidado!-chillé cuando el coche a punto estuvo de atropellar a un pobre gatito. Le tapé los ojos al pequeña bolita que tenía en mi regazo.- ¡Le vas a provocar un trauma al pobre!

-¿Todavía no le has puesto nombre?-se burló. Yo le miré con mala cara.-Perdona pero yo ya he aportado nombres, pero tú insistías que era demasiado afeminado para el pobre gatito.

-Una cosa es llamarle Clotaldo, Sócrates o Arquímides… y otra muy distinta es llamarle Pastelito o cursiladas por el estilo. Que va a coger complejo de postre-me miró con mala cara-y eso, siento decirte, será culpa tuya.

-Pues, ala, ya sé cómo llamarle.-Sonreí perversamente. El me miró con cierto temor de reojo, aún viendo atentamente la carretera.

-Mi nombre, no. Edward es demasiado varonil para un gatito-protestó.

-No, Edward no…-él se relajó visiblemente y yo reprimí un gesto de burla, se iba a enterar ése conductor psicópata…

-Entonces, el que quieras.-Dejó de prestarle atención mientras yo veía como mi pequeña nueva mascota se lamía las patas.

-Anthony me gusta-sonreí otra vez, él no me estaba haciendo mucho caso:

-Sí, es un buen nombre… aunque al…. ¿QUÉ? ¡ME NIEGO!-el coche volvió a dar un bandazo y el pequeño Anthony maulló asustado.- ¡¿Cómo sabes tú ése nombre?!

-Ventajas de tener tus partituras en mi poder-me recosté satisfecha en el cómodo asiento mientras él bufaba y luchaba por tener el control en el camino mal asfaltado.

-Eres… eres…-no parecía encontrar un adjetivo lo suficientemente ofensivo-¡no puedes ponerle mi nombre, ése era el trato!

-Pero tú especificaste que te referías a Edward, no hablaste para nada de tu [i]otro[/i] nombre…

-Bah, haz lo que quieras. El pobre gato…-le interrumpí la frase.

-El pobre ANTHONY, querrás decir-le miré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El volvió a bufar, como un toro a punto de arremeter contra el torero.

-Como sea, va a coger complejo de Dios con ése nombre…-una sonrisa chulesca se dibujó en su rostro. Ésta vez me tocó a mí poner los ojos en blanco.

-Patético-murmuré.

-No, patético es que esté tanto tiempo en tus pensamientos que hasta a tu gato decidas ponerle mi nombre, eso sí que es patético.-Antes de que pudiera protestar aparcó haciendo un par de maniobras bastante bruscas que a punto hicieron caerme del asiento.-Hemos llegado.

Por el cristal del coche vi un pequeño café, íntimo que parecía ambientado en una época un poco más antigua. Había un par de mesas fuera donde había una pareja mirándose con ojitos tiernos. El café se llamaba "La petite madamoiselle". La pared estaba formada por pequeñas piedras sin un orden exacto que le daba un aire rústico y agradable.

-Tiene buena pinta-tuve que admitir. Entramos rápidamente y el interior era mucho más bonito de lo que imaginaba. Había un escenario con un taburete, luego había pequeñas mesas de dos giradas en dirección al escenario. Luego estaba la barra con sus respectivos taburetes y finalmente una parte más alta donde había unas mesas más elegantes con butacas. Y todas las paredes, sin excepción, estaban decoradas por unos cuadros muy bonitos.

-Es precioso-murmuré, fijándome en las parejas que estaban tonteando cariñosamente, y eso me hizo sentir un poco incómoda, ¿se habría dado cuenta de eso Edward?

-Hola, querido-una señora ya mayor con un bonito delantal blanco abrazó a Edward como si lo conociese de toda la vida-¿Qué tal está tu madre?-al parecer, así era.- ¿Y ésta señorita? ¡Qué guapa! ¡Nunca habías invitado a ninguna novia aquí, ya era hora!

Yo iba a replicar que no era su novia, pero Edward fue más rápido.

-En realidad, es mi amiga, sólo eso-me sorprendió que me catalogara como amiga. Pero bueno, no iba a ser yo en llevarle la contraria.

La señora nos miró con ojos tiernos y soltó un suspiro de enamorada.

-Claro que si… vamos, os conseguiré una mesa a ti y a tu… [i]amiguita[/i]-se rió entre dientes y nos guió hasta una mesa un tanto alejada, que daba justo a una de las dos grandes ventanas del local. En cuanto se alejó nos quedamos callados y nos miramos a los ojos. Finalmente reímos, por lo tontos que parecíamos.

-Venga, voy a decirte lo que tienes que probar antes de salir de aquí-cogió la carta, divertido y empezó a señalarme distintos tipos de batidos y crepes que podías combinar con casi cualquier cosa.

Una camarera, esta vez un tanto más joven que la anterior nos sonrió con amabilidad (especialmente a Edward) y sacó su libretita.

-¿Qué va a tomar la pareja?-preguntó amablemente mientras gruñimos.

-No somos pareja-contestamos a la vez. Nos miramos sorprendidos y luego desviamos la mirada, algo avergonzados.

La camarera cambió la cara totalmente. Sus ojos pasaron de ser amables a lujuriosos y repasó a Edward con la mirada.

El pobre, totalmente ajeno a las perversiones mentales de la rubia comentó lo que queríamos para comer.

-La señorita-eso lo dijo con algo de sorna-quiere un batido de fresa y yo uno de chocolate, con nata por encima por favor-pidió. Pensé que se iba a pasar la lengua por los labios de lo hambriento que estaba-y para comer… una de crepes de dulce de leche para compartir-me guiñó un ojo.- ¿Tú quieres café?-preguntó, refiriéndose a mí. Yo negué con la cabeza y él añadió-después me gustaría un café con mucha leche, acompañado de las galletas que Magdalena sabe-sonrió, y esta vez sí que se pasó la lengua por los labios, dejándonos atontadas a mí y a la camarera.

-En seguida vuelvo-bizqueó un poco mientras recogía las dos cartas. Yo sacudí la cabeza, intentando espabilarme. Aún conservaba un poquito de dignidad.

-Bueno-dije, intentando despejar mi mente-cuéntame sobre ti, sólo sé que eres un borde, egoísta, malhumorado y con complejo de dios…-el me miró de reojo con una mueca en sus labios, yo sonreí-¿Qué hay de tus gustos?

-Pues… me gusta la música… bueno, más que gustar, me apasiona, es como mi oxígeno, la necesito.-Sus ojos estaban serios por primera vez en mucho tiempo-me gustaría dedicarme profesionalmente a ello, pero… no creo que lo haga. Dentro de poco, cuando cumpla los dieciocho me iré a Europa, a la Gran Guerra, o a la Guerra de las Guerras, como prefieras-su voz era fría e indiferente-sino puedo ser lo que quiero, ¿por qué iba a hacer otra cosa?-gruñó. Yo no entendí nada, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba hablando más para mí que para él.

Por suerte, llegaron las crepes y los batidos y nos pusimos a comer. Yo le miraba de reojo, pero él parecía estar en su mundo.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó de pronto. Yo le miré sorprendida. Cualquier hombre da por sentado que una mujer no trabajaría, sino que se quedaría en casa.

-Pues… no sé. Me gustan mucho los niños, pero no me gustaría ser niñera ni profesora… me gustaría estar en un campo un poco más… profesional.-Me sentí insegura y le di un sorbo a mi batido. Él me imitó.

-Puedes ir por derecho, aunque no haya muchas leyes que ayuden a los niños… aunque por lo que tengo entendido, se están actualizando.-Comentó con desinterés mientras su vista se fijaba en las crepes. Hombres, ¿es que no pueden atender a dos cosas al mismo tiempo?

-Quizás, no lo sé-suspiré-aunque con el partido que tengo, acabaré fregando en la cocina-me froté los ojos con cansancio.-Ya sabes, mi prometido, Jacob-solté con disgusto.

-Cómo lo odio-y por su tono, parecía verdad. Apretó con fuerza el tenedor, tanta, que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Me pregunté porque.

-Ya somos dos-bromeé (bueno, en realidad no. Yo detestaba a Jacob Black con todas mis fuerzas)-aunque, sinceramente, trato de no pensar en ello… quiero disfrutar de lo que me queda al máximo… porque sé que luego tendré suerte si puedo salir de casa sin una autorización-gruñí.

Él no dijo nada, ni tampoco me miró. Su cara de odio seguía vigente.

-Es repugnante-admitió, al fin. No sabía si se refería a lo de la autorización, a Jacob, o a la situación en general, pero me alegró que por lo menos una persona pensara que no era natural que me obligaran a esto.

-Y dime, ¿tienes hermanos?-pregunté. Lo cierto es que estaba casi segura de que no, pero aún así quería intentar obviar el tema de Jacob, que siempre me ponía de mal humor.

-No, mi madre no puede tener más hijos-suspiró con pesadez mientras terminaba sus crepes. Dio un gran sorbo al batido y se quedó mirando al vacío.

-Yo tampoco, aunque no es que me haga mucha gracia… es decir, no me importaría cuidar de una hermanita o un hermanito, pero… tan acostumbrada a ser la hija única… no me imagino quedar "al margen"-me sonrojé furiosamente después de decir eso. Dios mío, que patético había sonado… no me extrañaría que cogiera su chaqueta y se fuese…

Para mi sorpresa, se rió entre dientes, como si se lo hubiera estado esperando.

-Vaya, debería esperarme una contestación un poco más correcta, pero después de haberme robado las partituras, hacerme imposible mis clases de música y echarme la culpa en lo de la casa…-se encogió de hombros-ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para sorprenderme.

-¿Eso crees?-cogí disimuladamente el tenedor y pinché un trozo de crepe. Tensé el metal de manera que eso era una auténtica catapulta. El bajó la mirada y, justo cuando iba a llevarse las manos a la cara le lancé el proyectil, acertándole en plena cara.

Me miró con ojos furiosos mientras cogía la servilleta y se limpiaba de manera brusca, sin dejar de mirarme.

Yo, con la carita de no haber roto nunca un plato, terminé el batido sorbiendo de la pajita, provocando un ruido bastante molesto. La gente me miró con mala cara, casi pude oír la palabra maleducada en sus mentes.

-Para qué diré nada-gruñó. Terminó de tomarse el batido, con tan mala suerte que, cuando lo dejó encima de la mesa volcó y derramó el contenido del fondo que a nadie le gusta. Anthony salió escopetado de mi bolso y saltó a la mesa, lamiendo con ansia la pequeña mancha. Ambos sonreímos.

-El pequeño Anthony…-comenté-siempre hambriento.-A Edward no le hizo mucha gracia escuchar su segundo nombre, pero esta vez no dijo nada, sabiendo que si lo hacía, le picaría mucho más con el tema.

La camarera, sin dejar de mirar a Edward, le trajo su café, contoneando un pelín las caderas cuando se fue. Edward ni siquiera la miró, y sonreí para mis adentros. Dio un sorbo al humeante líquido y miró su reloj de bolsillo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté, confusa. Acaricié el pelaje de Anthony mientras Edward me miraba divertido.

-¿Te acuerdas de las clases que asistimos lunes, martes, jueves y viernes que duran, aproximadamente, dos horas y media?-yo me sonrojé como una tonta. Con el tema del desayuno, había olvidado que hoy era martes. Bueno, en realidad, me había olvidado de todo.

-No me acordaba-confesé, mirando fijamente al gato. Edward sonrió.

-Eso pensé yo.-Terminó de tomarse el café y dejó un billete de veinte encima de la mesa. Me cogió de la mano y salimos rápidamente de allí.

Cuando salimos, el sol golpeaba con fuerza. Entrecerré los ojos, molesta por la luz. Edward me guió hacia el coche y yo le miré con terror.

-Vamos-se rió entre dientes, divertido-no te voy a matar-me abrió la puerta caballerosamente y yo entré, insegura. Miré hacia fuera, calculando la distancia que podría correr antes de que él me cogiera.

-Te arrastraría de vuelta hasta el coche-amenazó, divertido.

-¡No quiero morir!-lloriqueé mientras encendía el coche. El me miró socarrón.

-Un poquito de confianza, Bella-pidió, sin quitar esa sonrisa pícara de su cara. Mi cuerpo se tensó de manera sorprendente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me llamaban así…

El vio mi postura e inmediatamente intentó remediarlo.

-Bueno, es que Isabella es un poco de señora mayor… Bella me gusta más… pero si prefieres Isabella, por mí bien.

-No, está bien…-dudé entre decírselo o no.-Es que hace tiempo que nadie me llama así, eso es todo.

-Ah, es lo que tiene crecer. Las cosas son mucho menos divertidas, incluso los nombres cambian.-Le miré y me empecé a reír.

-¿Qué?-me miró. El coche hizo un movimiento brusco y en seguida volvió a mirar a la carretera.

-De nombres divertidos… ¿prefieres Ed, Eddie o Edwardito?-me reí de manera escandalosa mientras él apretaba los puños, enfadado.

-¿Se puede saber qué manía tienes tú con mis nombres?-gimió, exasperado.- ¡Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen!-protestó.- ¡No quiero que le pongas mi nombre al gato, ni que me pongas nombres ridículos!-hice un puchero y me alejé de él.

-Vale, Eddie, lo que tú digas-y me volví a reír.

Bufó, pero no dijo nada más. El traqueteo del coche me sumió en una inconsciencia agradable, hasta que la voz desagradablemente cortante de Eddie me espabiló:

-Ya llegamos-bajé del coche y vi el enorme edificio donde dábamos clases de piano. Caminamos en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de la recepcionista y, por suerte, vimos que las puertas todavía estaban abiertas.

Entramos de puntillas, viendo que la clase estaba relajada. La gente hablaba animadamente de cosas informales y otros pocos estaban repasando los deberes del último día.

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos hasta que llegó Elizabeth que nada más entrar en clase miró a su hijo, ceñuda.

Se acercó a nosotros con peligrosa tranquilidad y Edward empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-susurré. Por la cara de su madre, supe que Edward no había hecho algo precisamente bueno. Me pregunté que sería.

-El coche… era de mi padre, y… bueno, digamos que se lo cogí prestado… sin su… esto… consentimiento-se rascó la nuca, nervioso.-No creo que me caiga mucha bronca, ¿verdad?

En seguida tuvimos a Elizabeth en frente de nosotros, mirando a Edward con expresión furibunda.

-Por tu bien, espero que cuando volvamos a casa tengas una explicación lo suficientemente aguda como para que no te castigue de por vida-Edward tragó saliva ruidosamente-si no, ya sabes lo que te puede pasar, ¿verdad?-mi compañero asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza y contuvo la respiración hasta que su madre se alejó un tanto.

-Fiuf, porqué poco-soltó el aire de golpe, relajándose de nuevo. Yo estaba atónita.

-¿Te das cuenta de que te va a caer la bronca de tu vida?-exclamé, agitando los brazos. Elizabeth pidió silencio y yo bajé la voz-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-Bah, tengo hasta la hora de comer para inventarme una nueva excusa… aunque seguro que si le digo que estaba contigo no dirá nada…-frunció el ceño-aunque mi padre es harina de otro costal.

Rodé los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano.

-Haz lo que quieras, es tu pellejo, no el mío-él se rió con poco disimulo, pero no dijo nada.

La clase pasó sin más incidentes. Elizabeth se encargaba de poner nervioso a su hijo mandándole miradas de aviso de vez en cuando, pero por lo demás todo fue bien. Edward y yo no volvimos hablar, quedando en que por la tarde nos volveríamos ver en la casa (con una amenaza por su parte de que podía empezar a trabajar un poco) si todo salía bien en su casa, claro.


	20. Consuelo

Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero espero que este capi os guste. No es muy largo, pero creo que si es interesante. Prometo que a partir de ahora actualizaré más seguido, de verdad. Lo que pasa es que con tanto calor y tanta historia, pues como que me quedo un poco atontada.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios ^^, ¡un besazo! :)

* * *

**18º Capítulo: Consuelo**

-Por última vez, Isabella-repitió, cansado, Phil-no puedes irte por ahí sola con un joven de tu edad que no es tu prometido. Como Billy se entere se enfadará, por no hablar de los celos que pueda llegar a tener Jacob.-Él me miró furibundo-¿es que no has pensado en él?

Me mordí la lengua con fuerza, luchando con las ganas que tenía de decirles que Jacob era en el último en quien pensaría, aunque fuera algo de vida o muerte, Dios mío, ¿por qué la gente no era capaz de ver a Jacob? ¿Cómo conseguía engañar a la gente de ésa manera?

_Bueno, Edward está de tu parte_…, la vocecita molesta resonó en mi cabeza, mareándome. La ignoré. Ahora no debía pensar en Edward, ya me llegaba con tener que verle por la tarde. Uf, si sus padres no lo habían matado.

-Hace tiempo que no lo ves…-mi madre intervino, yo rodé los ojos.-Creo que deberíamos volver a lo de antes. Que se venga de vez en cuando a dormir, como la última vez…-vio mi expresión torturada y sonrió-ya verás cómo os lo vais a pasar bien. Seguro que podéis intimar más-cogió el teléfono ante mi mirada de asombro.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté, temerosa.

-Llamarle, para que venga hoy a merendar-tarareó una canción y Phil sonrió con suficiencia, mirándome.

-¡Hoy tengo que ir a arreglar la casa!-me acordé de pronto. Dios, nunca había adorado tanto ése castigo como hoy.-Ya sabes, llevamos muy poquito, acabamos de empezar y no está bien que ya faltemos a nuestras responsabilidades…

Mi madre me miró con mala cara pero comprendió que tenía razón.

-Está bien…-pero por alguna extraña razón no colgó el teléfono-él te llevará, así podéis pasar un rato juntos, y luego, si no vuelves muy tarde, podéis cenar juntos.

Mi rostro debía de ser un poema. Iba a replicarle cuando alguien contestó en el otro lado. Una voz ruidosa y masculina. Billy, supuse.

-Querido, soy Renée-me guiñó un ojo-me preguntaba si su hijo querría venir a visitar a Isabella. Hace tiempo que no se ven y deberían hacerlo más a menudo-por la cara de mi madre, la contestación de Billy debió ser afirmativa, porque tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.-Muy bien… nosotros acabamos de comer… así que puede pasar cuando quiera.

Me eché las manos a la cabeza, desesperada. Mi suerte no podía ser tan mala.

-Vendrá aquí en veinte minutos. Ponte a leer mientras tanto, o haz cualquier cosa que no suponga mucho movimiento. Tienes que estar en las mejores condiciones.-Suspiré con pesadez, viendo como Renée y Phil se alejaban abrazados y me dejaban sola en la pequeña pero acogedora biblioteca de la casa.

Bueno, debía resignarme. Tampoco me iba a escapar de casa para no ver al chucho…

Me quedé leyendo Romeo y Julieta (otra vez) mientras miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana. A pesar de estar ya en diciembre, todavía no había nevado, y eso era extraño, normalmente siempre lo hacía. Suspiré con pesadez. Quizás este año no vería el paisaje de un blanco cegador, quizás ya no podía jugar como una niña en la nieve. Quizás se había acabado la diversión para mí.

-Querida…-una terrible voz se escuchó en el solitario estudio. Levanté la vista de mi libro rápidamente para encontrar la mirada oscura y demente del Jacob Black.

-Bueno chicos-anunció Renée mientras Billy me saludaba con una inclinación sin apartar los ojos del escote de mi madre-os dejamos solos. Pasároslo bien-se rió tontamente mientras me guiñaba un poco, divertida. Jacob sólo sonrió siniestramente.

Se sentó a mi lado del sofá, demasiado cerca de mí para mi gusto. Intenté seguir leyendo cuando él me arrancó el libro de las manos.

-Mi mujer no va a leer libros que le meten pájaros en la cabeza-tiró el libro al suelo, lejos del alcance. Yo me levanté indignada y él me cogió en brazos, arrastrándome hacia su regazo, de vuelta al sofá.

-¿He dicho yo que te levantes, acaso?-me acarició la mejilla con suavidad y me estremecí, sabía que esa aparente calma no podía durar mucho tiempo. Su mano se deslizó por mi cuello y se quedó en mi pecho izquierdo. Yo jadeé horrorizada. Luché en la jaula que eran sus brazos, pero él no me lo permitió. Me agarró el cabello con fuerza y tiró de mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando mi cabeza en su hombro. Besó mi cuello desprotegido mientras su otra mano seguía magreando mi cuerpo, en ensuciándome.

-¡Déjame!-chillé. El me tapó la boca, ejerciendo la misma presión que cuando me tiraba del pelo hacia atrás. Sus asquerosos labios seguían besando mi cuello, empezando a succionar. Yo me horroricé, no podía permitir que me dejara marca, él no.

Le mordí la mano, haciendo que me soltara. Caí con estrépito en el suelo. Me arrastré como pude, intentando ponerme de pie cuando sentí el cuerpo de Jacob sobre mí. Chillé otra vez, y fue mucho más alto, porque Renée bajó las escaleras, preocupada. Rápidamente, Jacob se quedó arrodillado a mi lado con sus manos extendidas justo cuando mi madre entró en el despacho.

-Chicos, ¿se puede saber qué pasa?-preguntó, cruzándose de brazos al verme en el suelo-¡Isabella! ¡Tu vestido!-se quejó.

-Tranquila, señora, Isabella se ha caído, ya sabe lo patosa que es, pero yo me encargaré de que no se vuelva a lastimar me estrechó entre sus brazos y Renée suspiró, feliz. No me podía creer que se tragara las mentiras de ese degenerado.

-Bueno, se van a tener que ir- yo me tapé la cara con mis manos, todavía en brazos de Jacob Black.

-Si, en un momento tengo a punto mi coche-mi rostro se descompuso, espantada. Si iba con él, sola, nada impediría que me violara en un lugar del bosque, o, o… dios, no podía pensar en otra cosa. No podía permitirlo.

-Me gustaría ir en carruaje-musité yo-descubierto-así, la gente podría ver lo que me hacía, y pedir auxilio al cochero en cualquier momento.

Jacob hizo una mueca de disgusto. De haber estado solos me hubiera arrastrado hasta su horrible vehículo y metido en el coche. Pero con mi madre debía guardar las apariencias.

-Por supuesto, querida. Todo para mi reina-su voz se volvió vomitivamente melosa, y mi madre le dio un apretón en el brazo al chucho.

-Eres un encanto, venga, vamos que ya es hora-Renée se quedó en la puerta y Jacob me ayudó caballerosamente a entrar en el carruaje. Yo le gruñí y él sonrió.

El traqueteo empezó. Jacob se pegó más a mí y yo gemí, frustrada. ¿Es que no podía librarme de él?

Su brazo agarró con fuerza mi cintura, dejándome un posible moretón. Miré mi brazo nerviosamente. Ahí estaban sus dedazos marcando mi carne. Dios, que monstruo.

-Bueno, putita, ¿ya se la has chupado al imbécil de Masen?-preguntó acariciándome la cabeza como si fuera un perro.-Te advierto que como me entere de algo, te mato.-Y lo dijo de manera tan seria, tan sincera, que supe que sería verdad.

-No… yo no hice nada-la boca la tenía seca, mi cara mortalmente blanca.

-Así me gusta. En cuanto pueda, me encargaré de ver si eres virgen, porque como no sangres… te espera la peor parte de mí, de eso puedes estar segura-su voz se volvió oscura y amenazadora. Yo me encogí asustada. Jacob tenía algo horrible que me hacía temblar de terror. Era como un animal enjaulado, como un lobo. Y yo era un pobre cordero en sus garras.

El trayecto siguió sin más amenazas verbales. Entre sus brazos, Jacob siguió tocándome, a pesar de mis inútiles intentos por zafarme de él. Su mano tocaba mi pecho con fuerza, haciéndome daño. Tuve que reprimir las lágrimas varias veces. No iba a darle el gusto. No a él.

Casi habíamos llegado cuando su mano empezó a bajar de manera alarmante hasta el bajo de mi falda, yo me resistí. Eso no se lo podía permitir.

-Silencio… ya verás cómo te gusta-mis ojos, ahora sin poder detenerlos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sentía como la mano de él tocaba ahí abajo. Mi boca estaba tapado por su mano, como deseé que el cochero se diera la vuelta, aunque fuera sólo para asegurarse de que no se saltaba ninguna señal… sollocé en silencio. Jacob intentó apartarme la pequeña bombacha para tocar mejor cuando el carruaje empezó a detenerse y rápidamente se apartó de mí.

En cuanto vi el camino bajé del coche, para sorpresa del cochero. Recogí el bordillo de mi falda y salí escopetada de ahí. Tenía que huir, tenía que apartarme de él. Eso era lo único que importaba. Lo demás era secundario.

Oí a Jacob reírse estrepitosamente mientras gritaba detrás de mí:

-Nos vemos cariño, ¡cómo estoy deseando volver a estar contigo!-mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas imaginando lo que me haría la próxima vez.

Corrí sin detenerme hasta llegar a la enorme verja de la casa, donde me detuve un momento para coger aire. Las lágrimas corrían sin descanso por mis mejillas. Dios, esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser una pesadilla…

Recorrí las altas hierbas del jardín lentamente hasta llegar a un enorme sauce que había en el patio de detrás de la casa, justo al lado del riachuelo y donde en una de sus ramas había un pequeño columpio de madera. Me senté en él y me balanceé con los pies colgando, mientras lloraba nuevamente. Intentaba no hacerme las preguntas, pero claro, era un poco difícil negarse… ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuviese casada y oficialmente fuese suya? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerme entonces? ¿Me pegaría, me violaría? ¿Qué cosas podía hacer ese monstruo velludo de cuatro patas?

Escuché el motor de un coche y temí por un momento que fuese él, pero en seguida deseché la idea. Seguramente era Edward, aunque me sorprendía que no hubiese frenado gracias a la valla o algún árbol del sendero. Un sollozo escapó de mi pecho, pensando, tristemente, que él podría hacer lo que le diera la gana, con quien le diera la gana sin tener que dar explicaciones por ello. Él era un hombre, y un hombre en un mundo gobernado por sus semejantes, podía hacer lo que se la antojara.

Edward pareció verme, porque se dirigió a mí sin dudarlo. Su caminar era rápido y elegante, pero ralentizó considerablemente el ritmo cuando vio mi postura derrotada y los ojos rojos y acuosos acompañados con el moqueo típico y las mejillas mojadas.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó inseguro, con cuidado. Parecía controlar cada palabra, analizándola cuidadosamente por si resultaba ofensiva.

Yo no quise contestar mi tapé la cara con las manos, sollozando. Sentí su presencia muy cerca de mí, rozándome. Las cuerdas del columpio chirriaron un poco al sentarse él conmigo, parecía estar nervioso, y torpemente pasó su brazo por mi espalda, en un intento de consolarme.

Mis ahogados sollozos se convirtieron en auténticos berridos, como si me estuviesen torturando. Mi garganta ardía con cada grito, pero no me importaba. En estos momentos me daba todo igual.

-A ver…-comenzó Edward de nuevo.-Mientras no sea una dolencia acompañada con hormonas en el bajo vientre que viene todos los meses… creo que puedo llegar a entenderte, si me lo cuentas-detuve mis sollozos para sonrojarme escandalosamente. Sólo Edward podía ser así de fino.

-En realidad no…-sorbí mi nariz y él me tendió un fino pañuelo bordado con su nombre. Me soné sonoramente y se lo tendí. Él lo rechazó con un gesto, atemorizado.-Se trata…-suspiré-¿tú te acuerdas de Jacob Black? ¿Mi prometido?-en realidad seguro que se acordaba, ya que había hablado mal de él en el desayuno, pero era para asegurarme. El asintió sin hacer ningún sonido y yo continué.- Pues lo cierto es que me ha acompañado, y… y él… él me…-me tapé la cara con las manos, muerta de vergüenza. Me sentía tan humillada, de pronto… recordé la cara del chucho y una ira homicida me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Tenía ganas de rodear su cuello con mis manos y parar el flujo de sus podridos pulmones, tenía ganas de golpearle con una piedra hasta que se desangrara… tenía que…

-¿Te tocó?-preguntó él, de pronto. Mis brazos se volvieron rígidos y mis manos se apretaron formando dos pequeños puños. Asentí, incapaz de contestar, y para mi sorpresa, me agarró por los hombros y me acercó hacia él, apretándome contra su pecho.

-¿Qué…?-mis manos se volvieron repentinamente frías y húmedas. Mi cara se volvió de un increíble rojo magenta y cada poro de mi piel pareció transpirar en ese mismo instante.

-Lo siento-dijo. Su voz no tenía nada de socarrona ni divertida. Parecía afligida, y mostraba una tristeza que a mí misma me sorprendió. Sin embargo, un abrazo es un abrazo, y aunque no era una persona muy efusiva, necesitaba un apoyo, daba igual quién me lo diera, pero no podía aguantarme sola.

Llevé mis brazos a su cuello y lo rodeé con fuerza mientras mi cara se enterraba en su hombro. Um… que bien olía, un perfume varonil y al mismo tiempo suave y delicado. Nada que ver con la terrible agua de cloaca que se echaba Jacob o Phil.

Nos quedamos quietos varios minutos. Pudieron ser horas o días, a mi no me hubiera importado. La suave brisa revolvía mis cabellos que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los llevaba casi sueltos. Froté mi mejilla en su cuello y me dejé llevar por el suave vaivén del columpio.

Se separó lentamente de mí, algo incómodo. En cuanto nos miramos a los ojos la magia se rompió y nos miramos, ambos estábamos rojos como dos tomates. No me atreví a decir nada, era demasiado… incómodo. Él era Edward capullo Masen, maldita sea. No podía cambiar de personalidad cuando le diera la gana.

-Yo, eh… quizás sería mejor que…-no terminó la frase y yo agaché la cabeza, intimidada.

-Voy a… voy a ver qué tal está la casa… que… bueno…-Edward se rascó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó lentamente del reducido espacio.

Caminamos en silencio. Mi cara podría ser un auténtico poema; ¿Qué demonios había pasado hacía unos instantes? No parecía probable. Mis manos seguían frías y sudorosas, y mi cara estaba roja como un tomate, al igual que la suya. Entonces… ¿qué…?

-¡PAREJITA!-chilló una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas. Ambos dimos un brinco, sobresaltados. Nos giramos casi con temor para descubrir a un Emmett sonriente, mostrando sus adorables hoyuelos de niño. Me quedé paralizada por la sorpresa, antes de correr sonriente hacia él, con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Emmett!-chillé. Me tiré a sus brazos y él me levantó como si fuese una pluma-¿dónde has estado, Emmett?-hice un puchero-te he echado de menos.

-Perseguía a una rubia-Edward se acercó a nosotros y abrazó a Emmett de forma masculina, casi chocando sus pechos, giré los ojos, tanto por sus caras socarronas como por el comentario de Emmett.

-Qué raro-murmuró Edward-vaya, no es que no esté contento pero... ¿puedo saber que haces aquí?-sonrió amablemente. Yo escuché atenta, también tenía ganas de saber que hacía aquí.

-Me he escapado-sonrió divertido.- ¿No sabéis que han bajado la edad de reclutamiento?-meneó la cabeza, algo preocupado-yo ya he cumplido los dieciocho a principios de año, ya tendría que irme…-nos cogió a ambos por los hombros y nos atrajo hacia él (a Edward le costó un poco más, pero quién podría resistirse a los brazos de aquel gigante)-pero contadme, pequeños pícaros… ¿Qué hacíais aquí tan solitos y apartados?-nos arrastró hacia la casa, mofándose de nosotros-¿he de deciros que esas cosas no se deben hacer hasta después del matrimonio?-imitó la pobre voz de un viejo decrépito, hasta se encorvó un poco para más dramatismo.

-Emmett, eres de un delicado…-gruñó Edward. Emmett intentó pegarle una colleja pero justo a tiempo, Edward se apartó.

-Bah, hicierais lo que hicierais, ya no podréis hacerlo más, porque aquí está el Padre Emmett para extirpar el pecado de vuestros cuerpos impuros corroídos por el deseo impuro y pecaminoso.

Me abstuve de hacer ningún comentario. Dijera lo que dijera, solo serviría para que Emmett se riera más de nosotros. El mal trago con Jacob, quedó atrás. Era un consuelo.

-¿Nos vas a ayudar?-preguntó Edward de pronto. Se libró del abrazo de Emmett y abrió la puerta, dejándonos pasar a nosotros primero. Emmett se dejó llevar hasta el tejado, dónde se tiró conmigo y se desentendió de todo.

-No, más bien voy a acaparar a Isabella para mí-me revolvió el pelo y yo le gruñí-así que el único que va a trabajar aquí vas a ser tú, Romeíto de ojitos verdes.

Edward gruñó y se tiró encima de Emmett al escuchar su ya de por si ridículo apodo (aunque para mí no tenía nada de ridículo, era más bien bochornoso, ya que fui yo quién se lo puso).

Los dejé pelearse a gusto mientras contemplaba el cielo brumoso desde el tejado. Hacía bastante frío, pero era un invierno demasiado caluroso, a estas alturas era imposible que no hubiese nevado. Y con toda probabilidad no lo haría hasta al año siguiente. Dejé que mi vista vagara por las altas hierba del jardín. Me sentí calmada, tranquila. Oía los gruñidos y golpes de aquellos dos, pero los oía lejanos, como si estuviesen muy lejos de aquí.

-¡Isabella, ayúdame, sálvame del terrible Eddie!-gritó Emmett. Suspiré con pesadez y me dispuse a regañarlos. No, con ellos era imposible conseguir un momento de paz.


	21. Una pequeña escapada

19º Capítulo: Una pequeña escapada

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Emmett, y me alegré mucho de que apareciera. Al final, no hicimos nada, aunque en un principio nos habíamos propuesto terminar de arreglar el tejado entre los tres. Hacía muchísimo frío. Tanto, que apenas sentía los dedos de los pies, y cuando empezó a anochecer, estuve a punto de caerme desmayada, ¡tendría que haber traído el abrigo de piel! Era lo único que pensaba. Finalmente Edward me prestó su abrigo a regañadientes, solo porque Emmett no le dejaba en paz, diciéndole lo poco caballeroso que era.

Mi madre me fue a buscar a eso de las ocho. No le hizo mucha gracia verme con la chaqueta de Edward encima. Menos mal que no vio a Emmett, si no hubiera montado el espectáculo delante de todos. Le devolví la chaqueta y me fui a casa. Esta noche dormí tranquila.

Así pasaron los días, las hojas del calendario iban deslizándose al suelo con perezosa lentitud, aunque constante. Seguía yendo a clase con Edward. Lo cierto es que, hasta cierto punto, nos llevábamos bien. Bromas no faltaban, y volvimos a derramar algún que otro bote de tinta, pero desde luego esos días fueron bastante más tranquilos que los del mes anterior. Incluso me ayudaba con alguna de mis tareas.

Con Jacob, la cosa no fue mejor, sino todo lo contario. Gracias a Dios, eran pocas veces las que estábamos solos, siempre intentaba coincidir con alguien más en la habitación, aunque había momentos en que estábamos solos, y esos eran, con diferencia, los peores. Quizás tendría que decirle algo a mi madre, o quizás tendría que intentar convencerles de que todo esto era una locura.

-¡Isabella!-la voz estridente de mi madre resonó por toda mi habitación. Yo escondí a Anthony debajo de la colcha y me senté rápidamente frente el tocador. Mi madre apareció y se movió con la fuerza de un tornado, sacándome literalmente a rastras hacia la puerta.

-¡Miriam!-susurré a la joven mexicana.-Cuida de Anthony, ¡y que nadie más lo vea!-casi le supliqué. Mi madre tiró de mi brazo como si quisiera arrancármelo y me tendió la pequeña cartera de piel.

-Isabella, por Dios, que llegamos muy tarde-fuimos casi trotando al coche y mi madre fulminó al cochero, su caminar era tan lento que creí que le adelantaba un caracol que paseaba por el suelo.

-¿Y Phil?-pregunté, dándome cuenta de que en el coche solo estábamos nosotras dos.- ¿No viene con nostras?-no es que me molestara especialmente, pero no verle molestando se me hacía raro.

-No-gruñó. Al parecer, no le parecía bien que faltara.-Estamos a 15 de diciembre, llevan anunciando este compromiso desde hace por lo menos un mes, nos enteramos tarde, vale, pero aún así… ¡somos los invitados de honor, y a Phil se le ocurre cerrar un negocio justo hoy!-alzó la voz, mientras sus manos se apretaban con fuerza, como si quisieran estrangular a alguien.-Isabella, recuérdalo, todos los hombres son unos inútiles, no saben hacer las cosas al tiempo.

Vale, he de reconocer que cuando más me gustaba mi madre era cuando sacaba a relucir su carácter y dejaba sacar a la fiera que llevaba dentro. Ahí era cuando efectivamente, comprobaba que yo era su hija y no un paquete que le calló a Renée el 13 de septiembre.

-Bueno, repasemos. Jacob y Billy estarán allí. También estará tu profesora de piano (una mujer con muchas luces, todo hay que decirlo, aunque un poco delgada para mi gusto) con su familia… también estarán los... bueno-rectificó-estará todo el mundo. Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton se van a casar, seguro que hasta saldrá en los periódicos.

Rodé lo ojos, por suerte, mi madre no vio el gesto. Hacía poco de dos semanas que mi madre se había enterado, para su vergüenza, que las familias Newton y Stanley se iban a juntar. Lo cierto es que era un tanto decepcionante, Mike y Jessica… Ughr, me daban escalofríos solo de pensar en esa pareja. Aunque pobre Jessica, un futuro con Mike Newton se veía tan negro como la brea.

El coche entró en el jardín de los Stanley (habían decidido que lo mejor era hacerlo en casa de ella, ya que estaba mejor preparada para atender a un mayor número de invitados) que estaba hasta arriba de coche, sin contar con los particulares que ya se iban y volverían para recoger a las señoras y señores de la casa.

Cuando entramos en el gran recibidor, había camareros repartidos por todos lados y gente hablando en distintos grupos. Dos empleadas se encargaron de los abrigos y yo fui liberada de esa horrible masa llena de pelos que me producían varios estornudos seguidos.

-Querida, vamos a saludar a los afortunados-me cogió del brazo y me guió a un salón gigantesco, con una mesa larguísima ligeramente desplazada a la izquierda y un enorme espacio en el centro donde varias parejas danzaban al son de la música de una fina orquesta situada en una esquina a la derecha.

Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley estaban con sus padres respectivamente. Nos acercamos a saludarles y Jessica me dirigió una mirada de superioridad absoluta. Le saqué la lengua como una niña y me escapé corriendo, antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar dónde estaba el baboso de Jacob Black.

Divisé a mi profesora de piano, Elizabeth, con el que supuse que era su marido. Ambos levantaban en alto una copa de champagne y su hijo los miraba de malas maneras, enfurruñado, un poco más alejado. Me dirigí allí con rapidez. Era la primera vez que veía a Edward en una fiesta.

-Hola Ed…-no me dio tiempo a terminar cuando me cogió en brazos y me arrastró hasta un rincón.- ¡Buenas noches a ti también!-le gruñí zafando mi brazo de su agarre. Él se acercó a mí peligrosamente y me susurró, casi al oído:

-Dentro de una hora, sal fuera y asegúrate que nadie te vea, tengo que enseñarte algo-y con esto, desapareció, dejándome con una cara anonada, algo estúpida, la verdad.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, antes de que volviera a poner una cara razonablemente presentable, apareció Billy, para mi desgracia.

-Isabella, querida-me cogió la mano casi a la fuerza y me besó con devoción la mano, como si quisiera absorberla con los labios.

-Si…-le quité la mano del alcance de su boca y las puse detrás de mi espalda-¿Cómo se encuentra, Billy?-intenté mostrarme cortés, aunque el comportamiento de Edward no se iba de mi cabeza…

-Lo cierto es que muy bien, algo mayor, me cuesta cada vez más ir de un lado para otro-empezó a hablar, contándome su vida, diciéndome que ya estaba demasiado viejo para ciertas cosas (y, por la mirada de lujuria que tenía, podía apostar algo a que sabía cuáles eran "ciertas cosas") y que últimamente se sentía demasiado solo en su casa, ya que Jacob estaba fuera muy a menudo, que si le hacía alguna visita… bueno, me pasé casi un cuarto de hora "escuchando" al hombre, hasta que apareció Angela para rescatarme.

-Isabella, querida, cuánto tiempo-era un poco maleducado ignorar a Billy, pero a mí me dio igual, y por lo que se veía, Angela tampoco estaba muy dispuesta. Sin embargo, se dirigió a él:

-Señor, disculpe, ¿podría robarle a Isabella unos instantes?-pidió educadamente-hace tiempo que no nos vemos-no esperó su respuesta y me arrastró (parecía que iba a coger complejo de saco de patatas esa noche) hasta donde estaban los demás chicos de nuestra edad.

Suspiré con pesadez y me dispuse a aguantar el resto de la hora que quedaba. Obviamente, mi curiosidad era demasiado grande como para no acudir al encuentro con Edward.

Después de sacarme de encima a dos amigos de Mike que me seguían con segundas intenciones, me dispuse a salir al jardín. No sabía que quería Edward, pero más le valía darse prisa, porque dentro de diez minutos empezaba la cena.

Me alejé lo máximo posible del resto de los invitados que habían salido fuera a tomar el aire. Me acerqué a una esquina del jardín, muy cerca del aparcamiento improvisado.

-Edward…-llamé bajito. Los grillos empezaban a cantar fuerte, provocándome un ligero dolor de cabeza. El sonido chirriante de sus patas al chocar me ponía nerviosa.-Edward…

Había alguien detrás de mí, pero no me di cuenta hasta que me cogió por detrás y me tapó la boca, silenciando el grito que pugnaba por salir de mis labios.

-Shh… ¡soy yo!-la inconfundible voz de Edward se hizo oír entre los sonidos de los grillos. Me soltó lentamente y, cuando estuve segura de que no se lo esperaba, le pegué un golpe.

-¡Ay!-gimió-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-se frotó el brazo fastidiado.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, Edward!-miré a ambos lados, cerciorándome de que estábamos solos y nadie nos podía oír.-Bueno, dime, ¿Qué querías enseñarme?

Una perversa sonrisa se pintó en su cara, y yo temí lo peor. Me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que lo siguiera. Yo lo hice a pocos pasos de él, sin mucha confianza.

Se paró justo al lado de un coche que me sonaba una barbaridad, y me abrió la puerta caballerosamente. Yo le miré desconfiada.

-Insisto-dijo, sin perder la sonrisa. Yo me crucé de brazos y lentamente su cara se volvió seria, para aparecer la expresión endemoniada que no prometía nada bueno.-En fin, Isabella…-se puso detrás de mí y yo evité volverme. No es que me estuviera asustando…-Si no quieres ir por las buenas…-antes de que me diera cuenta, me levantó de golpe y cargó conmigo y me metió a la fuerza en el coche. Yo pataleé e intenté chillar, pero su mano estaba encima de mi boca.

Rápidamente se subió él al coche y se empezó a reír estrepitosamente mientras encendía el motor.-Bueno, si no es por las buenas será por las malas.-Dio marcha atrás y salió rápidamente del jardín de los Stanley. Yo hiperventilaba por la rabia.

-¡Eres un idiota, imbécil, necesitado, gamberro, te odio, estúpido!-decía una por una las palabras que se me ocurrían cuando pensaba en él-¡llévame de vuelta!-protesté. El empezó a tararear una canción, sin hacerme el menor caso y yo dejé de moverme, agotada. Intentar razonar con él era igual que hacerlo con una piedra. Totalmente inútil.

-Vale, ahora que te has calmado, te diré dos cosas.-Vi que nos metimos por un camino familiar, pero como estaba tan oscuro, no supe exactamente por donde.-La primera, es que te he hecho un favor sacándote de esa "fiesta". La segunda, es que pensaba celebrar contigo el haber acabado las clases de piano, al menos, por el momento.-Me miró de reojo y yo suspiré.

-A mí me gustan las clases, así que no tengo que celebrar que estoy de vacaciones.-Edward rodó los ojos y se volvió a reír de mí.-Bah, da igual. Total, hubiera ido con cualquiera, incluso contigo, con tal de irme de aquel hervidero de ratas…

-¡Oye…!-protestó, ofendido.- ¿Me quieres decir que te hubiera pedido un vagabundo que fueras, hubieras ido con él igual que conmigo?

-No, por Dios…-me paré un momento-con el vagabundo no opondría resistencia, iría feliz.

Se llevó la mano al pecho con dramatismo. Me asusté por un momento, ya que la última vez que fuimos en coche con él al volante, casi nos matamos.

-Eso me ha dolido, que lo sepas.-Aceleró bruscamente para coger una curva y meterse en un sendero de tierra que yo me conocía muy bien.

-No me digas que vamos a la casa…-le miré enfurecida-¿no te llega con ir por la tarde? ¿Es que tienes que ir también ahora? Para eso…-no me dejó terminar. Aparcó en el jardín y cogió dos grandes bolsas de papel. Cargó con ambas hasta el interior.

Comparada con la primera vez que vimos la casa, ésta estaba mucho mejor. Habíamos arreglado el tejado, el suelo y habíamos limpiado considerablemente casi toda la casa. Cuando volviéramos, después de las pequeñas vacaciones, tendríamos que empezar a pintarla.

Cruzamos el pasillo para llegar a mi segunda habitación favorita (la primera era la biblioteca). Era el dormitorio principal, y habíamos dejado la enorme cama cubierta por la sábana. Edward la quitó y se tumbó con holgazanería.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos?-se irguió un poco y apoyó su cuerpo con el codo. Rebuscó en las bolsas de papel y sacó varias botellas de ginebra y vodka. De muy buena calidad y bastante fuertes.

-¡Estás loco!-me sujetó por el brazo y me tendió una botella de ginebra con extracto de arándanos y me animó a beber con él. Por su parte, cogió una botella de vino para postres, de un fuerte sabor.

-¡Chin, chin!-chocó las botellas con fuerza y bebió un trago, bastante largo. Me miró sonriente, esperando a que lo hiciera, yo me negué, por supuesto.

-Ni hablar, nunca he bebido, y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora…-me miró con ojitos tiernos, y yo giré la cabeza-¡No me mires así!

-Está bien, está bien… de todas formas, ya sabía yo que eras una… mujer cobarde-dejó resbalar su codo desinteresadamente hasta quedar prácticamente tumbado. Tuche, había dado en mi talón de Aquiles, no toleraba que me llamaran cobarde.

Con un gesto de insultante arrogancia me acerqué la botella a los labios y bebí un traguito. El líquido me quemó al principio, pero, para mi sorpresa, me gustó. Le di un sorbo más largo.

-¡Esa es Julietita de pelo enmarañado!-le fulminé con la mirada, y seguí bebiendo. No tardé en sentir un ligero mareo, y la sensación que se repartía por mi cuerpo de estar tumbada en una nube.

Media hora y una botella después, estaba despatarrada y abierta de piernas, tomando mi segunda botella. Me había quitado el forro del vestido y estaba en, prácticamente, ropa interior. Tenía la camisola que se ponía debajo del vestido, pero era muy fino. Aunque en esos momentos, me importó bien poco que Edward me acompañara.

Él no estaba en mejores condiciones. Sabía beber bastante mejor que yo, pero su estado de embriaguez no se quedaba atrás.

-¡Quiero bailar!-chillé con voz bastante tonta. Me tambaleé con la botella en la mano y me puse a danzar sola por la habitación.- ¡Soy una pirata, dame mi tesoro, rufián!-cogí una espada imaginaria (que en realidad era un candelabro) y le apunté con eso.

-¡Oh, mi lady!-él también cogió una espada-candelabro y empezamos a chocar los objetos como si estuviésemos en una lucha a muerte.

Nos enredamos varias veces y al final caímos al suelo, rendidos. De repente, a Edward se le iluminó la cara, mirando a la ventana. Me arrastró fuera de la habitación, de la casa. Yo estaba helada, y más estando medio desnuda. Él me puso la chaqueta y, con toda la elegancia del mundo, empezamos a bailar. Bueno, más o menos, ya que lo que hacíamos eran eses mal hechas, en un vano intento por mantener el equilibro.

-Siempre me has parecido muy guapa-dijo de pronto, yo estaba totalmente ida, así que mi boca dijo más de lo que debería decir:

-Oh, que sepas, que aunque me parezcas un despreciable gamberro, he de decir que tienes tu encanto… Romeíto-me reí entre dientes, sin darme cuenta de que la que debería avergonzarse por ese nombre era yo, ya que fui yo la que se lo puso.

-¡Bailemos un tango! ¿Sabes bailarlo?-dijo emocionado, cambiando inmediatamente de tema.-Me lo enseñó un amigo del sur, ¡es impresionante!-Yo negué con la cabeza, y él se puso todavía más ansioso.-Yo te enseño, mira, pégate a mí-me cogió por la cintura y me apretó contra él. Por unos momentos me quedé sin habla, mis pechos se apretaban contra él, y notaba su… oh, Dios mío. Me sonrojé profundamente. Él cogió mi mano derecha y la alzó con su contraria, me levantó del suelo y empezamos a bailar… el tango.

Bueno, fue un intento de, porque apenas se podía mantener en pie el pobre hombre. Tarareaba el ritmo de la música. En una ocasión, casi me deja caer, aunque luego supe que era parte del número. Pasó su mano por mi pierna y la arrastró hacia el muslo. Debía escandalizarme, pero lo cierto es que estaba muy a gusto. El baile empezaba a gustarme.

-¿Sabes que viene después del baile?-preguntó. Nos paramos de pronto, con las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo revuelto y las ropas arrugadas.

-No, Romeíto, ¿qué?-me reí como una tonta, y él se acercó a mi peligrosamente.

-Un beso.-No me dio tiempo a responder. Sus labios quedaron soldados a los míos. Nunca había besado a nadie, así que hubo un momento, un segundo de pánico, que no supe que hacer, mis ojos abiertos como platos y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Rápidamente, sus labios empezaron a acariciar los míos, y ya no pensé en nada más, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

Su sabor era raro, era una mezcla de alcohol y su propio sabor, que no dejaba de ser agradable. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos pegados, ni cuando su lengua entró en mi boca, ni cuando sus manos se desplazaron de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo. Cuando nos separamos, vi como nuestras cabezas estaban cubiertas de pequeñas bolitas blancas. Había empezado a nevar.


	22. Imagínate que solo somos nosotos

Quería pedir disculpas a todas esas personas que han esperado tanto tiempo el capítulo nuevo. No he dado explicaciones, no he hecho nada, más bien, me merezco que me fusilen, o quizás no tanto, pero un buen coscorrón seguro que si.

No tengo excusa, ha pasado mucho tiempo, muchos días sin hacer nada y con demasiada pereza para ponerme a escribir. Perdonadme, por favor

Aquí tenéis un trozo, no es un capítulo muy grande pero espero que os guste aunque sea un poquito.

20º Capítulo: Imagínate que solo estamos nosotros

Leí por decimonovena vez, indecisa, la dichosa carta. No tenía que estar dándole tantas vueltas. Sólo había dos respuestas, sí o no.

Doblé el papelito con firmeza intentando restarle importancia. _Solo es una carta_, me dije, hay miles de millones de cartas en el mundo, esta sólo es una más.

Bueno, quizás no. Incapaz de contenerme, volví a abrirla y releí otra vez (una tontería, en realidad, ya que casi me lo sabía de memoria) las palabras de Edward.

_Isabella:_

_Quizás quieras que desaparezca y que no vuelva a molestarte, o quizás quieres verme otra vez. Como soy un egoísta y un incordio de nacimiento, diré que la primera queda descartada, bien porque no es lo que yo quiero (egoísta) o bien porque es lo que tú deseas (incordio)._

_Me gustaría volver a quedar contigo, si me pones alguna excusa, supongo que lo interpretaré como un no. En ese caso, iré hasta tu casa y te citaré los versos de Romeo, o quizás pase de decirte nada y trepe hasta tu ventana… ¿he dicho que no acepto un no por respuesta? ¿Y lo de que soy un cabezota obstinado? ¿A que esa no te la esperabas?_

_Espero tu respuesta, con un sí o con un no. Ya sabes cómo responderé en ambos casos._

_Un beso,_

_Tu Romeo de ojos verdes_

_P.D: Estoy seguro de que el gato también me echa de menos_

Suspiré con pesadez, pensando qué hacer. No podía verle otra vez… ¿o sí? Las palabras de Jessica todavía estaban taladrándome la cabeza, como si fueran auténticas bombas llenas de malas intenciones.

_-Buenos días, Jessica-saludé con la mejor sonrisa que pude ofrecer, intentando que no me saliera ninguna mueca de disgusto. Ver a Jessica una mañana de sábado no era precisamente una alegría. Dejé que el gato subiera escaleras arriba mientras le ofrecía asiento._

_Su rostro, normalmente adornado por una mueca de desagrado y superioridad hoy estaba siniestramente serio. Sin motivo aparente, me dio mala espina, Jessica no es una persona seria._

_-Te preguntarás porqué he venido aquí-habló, con un toque misterioso bastante más que insinuado. Yo asentí, evitando contestar una obviedad. Antes de hablar, se carraspeó y miró con mal disimulo a la mesa de desayuno que estaba a medio recoger. Lo entendí a la primera._

_-¿Quieres tomar algo, querida?-pregunté con cortesía-es un poco pronto, pero supongo que nos podemos adelantar al mediodía una hora, ¿verdad?-Nani escuchó parte de mi conversación y tan rápido como salió de la cocina volvió a entrar para, estoy segura, prepararnos un delicioso té._

_Jessica asintió con entusiasmo y dejó su bolso a su lado, en el lado izquierdo del sofá. Lo hizo como si pesara una tonelada y no los pocos gramos que debía pesar._

_-Bien… quería hablarte de… bueno, se que a lo mejor te parece un poco impertinente por mi parte-comenzó y yo ya me temí lo peor. Jessica siempre era impertinente, pero cuando empieza la frase así, puede ser incluso peor.-Estoy al tanto de tu compromiso con Jacob-yo torcí el gesto y ella se dio cuenta-mi familia y la suya llevan bastante tiempo siendo amigas, y por tanto, me entero de cosas…-insinuó.-Me refiero a que últimamente se está hablando mucho sobre ti y… tu… comportamiento-no parecía muy contenta con la frase, pero siguió de todos modos-me refiero que la gente ya ha empezado a hablar… y creo que es mi deber como amiga tuya avisarte de ciertas críticas hacia tu persona-parecía muy contenta de representar a la amiga buena y desinteresada, uf, qué ganas tenía de borrarle esa mueca de la cara._

_-Muchas gracias Jessica-la interrumpí-pero creo que ya he dejado bastante claro que los comentarios hacia mi persona me importan, si no bien poco, nada. Aún así-ironicé-me siento tremendamente agradecida de que vengas a advertirme y a…_

_-No me has entendido, querida-su sonrisa ya no estaba ahí y yo fruncí el ceño-me refiero a que creo (por el bien de tu familia y la de Jacob), que deberías dejar de ver al señor Masen, ya que se está rumoreando que tenéis una… aventura-se sonrojó ligeramente al decir eso, y yo la miré, enfadada._

_-Lástima que lo que tú pienses no me importe, querida. No mantengo ninguna relación con Edward Masen, ni tengo intención de iniciar ningún romance. Ya sé que estoy comprometida, no arruinaré mi…-de repente, una idea cobró forma en mi cabeza… ¿y si mi persona fuera el principal foco de todos los cotilleos? ¿Y si de repente me convirtiera en una sinvergüenza trotamundos? ¿Jacob se alejaría de mí? ¿Se arrepentiría…? Casi al mismo tiempo que me formulaba todas estas preguntas una voz insultantemente sincera me recordó que antes de que pudiera hacer otras cosas, Jacob me pondría un alto bien claro._

_-Isabella-se levantó de golpe, su rostro se puso rojo, esta vez de rabia-no me gusta que me traten como una ignorante y me insulten de esa manera delante de mis narices. Lo que quiero decir, y te lo digo de la mejor manera que una amiga puede decir una cosa como esta, es que te estás comportando como una fulana, Isabella, y si a ti este hecho no te importa, piensa un poco en tu familia y en la vergüenza que les estás haciendo pasar. Una cosa es rumorear, pero luego vienen los chismes, las historias inventadas… y luego viene la fama, y eso si que es bastante más difícil de callar._

_Cogió su bolso y caminó hacia el perchero. No se molestó en llamar al mayordomo, se puso el abrigo ella misma con aires de grandeza._

_-Piensa en lo que te digo, y en lo que hay. A nosotras nos toca callar y aguantar, y no creas que eres la única persona que no está satisfecha con su vida. Aprende a comportarte como una mujer decente, deja de soñar despierta, Isabella, madura un poco y aprende que los cuentos de hadas es solo para los niños._

_Se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí justo en el mismo momento en que Nani salía de la cocina con su té. Enterré la cabeza entre mis rodillas mientras unas lágrimas traidoras se escapaban por mis mejillas. Uf, como odiaba llorar cuando estaba enfadada, o lo peor, llorar a causa de un discursito de la señorita perfecta en persona, Jessica Stanley… _

Quizás si le explicaba a Edward lo que pasaba, me dejaría en paz. Aunque había intentado quitarle importancia durante la comida al aviso/sermón de Jessica, no podía evitar quitarme sus palabras de mi mente. Fulana, fulana, fulana… madre mía, ¿en qué me estaba convirtiendo? Yo antes no era así. Antes era una chica decente, soñadora, si, pero desde luego con los pies más en la tierra, ¿qué había cambiado de ayer a hoy?

_Edward Masen. _Tenía que parar esto, tenía que hacerlo. Ya vería después cómo podría librarme de Jacob. Miré con disimulo a mi madre, toda recta y majestuosa en uno de los cabeceros de la mesa, comiendo lenta y elegantemente, como si el hecho de llevarse algo a la boca fuera una forma de expresar arte. Me imaginé la cara de tristeza y espanto que pondría si se enterara de que su única hija fuera protagonista del mayor escándalo del momento: "Joven a punto de casarse se fuga con un misterioso pianista". Espera… ¿cómo que con un pianista? ¿Edward? Rodé los ojos mientras se me escapaba una sonrisita, tendría que estar un poco mal de la cabeza si pensara que fugarme con Edward "tengodemasiadoego" Masen.

-Isabella-me llamó la atención mi madre. Mi cara se volvió seria de forma inmediata. La voz de mi madre me llevó otra vez a la realidad. Tendría que cortar con Edward, cualquier tipo de relación. Tampoco es que hubiésemos hecho nada… le había besado, pero… tenía que evitar que la cosa fuera a más.

-Di, madre-me tomé un buen bocado de puré de patatas sin muchos miramientos. Renée me fulminó con la mirada, supuse que había considerado mi tono demasiado poco entusiasta.

-Pienso organizar dentro de poco una comida, en cuanto haga un poquito de buen tiempo, claro. Pienso hacerla en el jardín-la miré con escepticismo mientras me preguntaba qué persona en su sano juicio se le ocurría pensar hacer un banquete en el jardín a principios de año, ¡si hasta había nevado!

La cara que puse no debió de agradar a mi madre, porque juro que casi me gruñó.

-Quiero hacer un par de fiestas antes de la boda, querida. Los invitados son muy importantes, y hay que hacer ver al resto del mundo que nosotros somos una familia que no solo puede permitirse una boda con los mayores lujos y con los más importantes invitados, sino que también puede dar banquetes justo antes del inmemorable acto.

Llamaron al teléfono. No sé quién fue a coger la llamada, pero un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo.

Cuando Nani apareció por la puerta, mi madre ya la estaba interrogando:

-No lo sé, señora, creo que se han confundido-la mentira se notó a leguas, pero mi madre, al parecer, no se dio cuenta.-Me estaban diciendo algo de un parque,-negó con la cabeza-hay que saberse el número con el que se quiere hablar, ¿no cree, señora?

-Sí, si-obviamente, mi madre estaba esperando una llamada, porque parecía bastante decepcionada. Quizás algo referente al banquete, o peor, algo que ver con la [i]boda[/i].

Cuando terminamos de comer, y justo antes de subir a mi habitación, Nani me pasó disimuladamente un papelito y un susurro al oído:

-Del señorito Masen.

Miré nerviosa los escaparates de en frente. El dichoso papelito me había puesto los nervios a flor de piel. La desordenada letra de Nani me había dado razones más que suficientes para darme un ataque de histeria.

Señorito Masen, parque del sauce, cinco y media.

Obviamente, no había salido sola. Mi madre cada vez se fiaba menos de mí, y con la boda a la vuelta de la esquina, no se atrevía a dejarme tan siquiera pasear por miedo a que armara un escándalo.

Miriam y yo habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en una de las tiendas de caramelos más grandes de la ciudad, y esa misma tienda estaba en medio del ángulo de visión que tendría en el lugar donde Edward me había citado.

Caminé con pasmosa lentitud hasta el banco que allí había. Hacía un frío de muerte, en el suelo quedaban restos de la nevada que había caído en los últimos días. Froté las manos con el penoso intento de que me hiciera entrar en calor, ¡espero que Edward llegue pronto!

Como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos, Edward apareció de detrás del árbol llorón dándome un buen susto.

-Buenas tardes-saludó con su sonrisa habitual.

Yo intenté responderle, pero tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta. [i]Genial[/i], pensé, [i]lo que me faltaba. Ya están las cosas bastante tensas para que aún por encima yo me quede sin habla[/i].

-¿Por qué no me explicas lo que te pasa?-otra vez, como si me adivinara el pensamiento, ¿se puede saber qué otros poderes ocultos tendría ese hombre?

-Yo… verás…-empecé tartamudeando, dudando e intentando dulcificar las cosas que habían pasado, pero no pude evitar hablarle con un tono acusador, como si fuese solo culpa suya el mal que yo tenía.

Le hablé de mi boda, de Jacob, de lo mucho que lo odiaba (aunque todo eso, él ya lo sabía), de las ganas que tenía mi madre de unir nuestras familias, de tener nietos, de perderme de vista, de los escándalos, de mis amigas, del discursito de Jessica, de mis miedos, de todo.

Para mayor humillación, acabé llorando a moco tendido, el pañuelo que Edward gentilmente me tendió salvó a Chicago de una inundación. Iba a tener que beber mucho para recuperar toda el agua que estaba perdiendo llorando.

Me quedé en silencio. Intenté arreglar como mejor pude mi maquillaje estropeado. Suerte que hoy no se me ocurrió empolvarme excesivamente, si no, esto podría ser una catástrofe.

-Isabella-para mi desgracia, me cogió las manos-de verdad, a veces no hay quién te entienda, ¿no eras tú la que pasaba de todo? ¿la que no le importaba lo que dijera la gente? ¿la que era capaz de luchar contra todo? ¿la protestona?

No te digo que le des un disgusto a tu madre, pero creo que deberías hablarlo con ella, dejarle muy claro que tu vida es tuya y no de ella, que eres muy joven para escaparte (eso se lo puedes decir para asustarla un poco) pero que lo harás si no te queda otro remedio. No puedes permitir que un… mierda (y perdona mi falta de delicadeza) como ese Jacob Black te arruine la vida, porque una vez que te hayas casado, va a ser todavía más difícil escapar de él.

Le miré con una carita de pena, sin ser capaz de contestarle, lo ponía todo tan fácil… tan ridículamente fácil…

-¿Cierras los ojos, por favor?-me pidió-quiero darte algo.

Cerré los ojos y sentí cómo las húmedas pestañas se tocaban. Extendí las manos, como si estuviese mendigando.

Sentí su cuerpo más cerca del mío, supe lo que iba a hacer medio segundo antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos. Abrí los ojos de golpe y luego los volví a cerrar.

Nos besamos un rato y luego me abrazó. Lloré en su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza e intentaba olvidarme de todo.

-Imagina que solo estamos nosotros-me susurró tan bajito que apenas lo oí.

Apreté los ojos y me concentré.

"_Solo nosotros, sólo nosotros…_"


End file.
